Dosis facit venenum Die Eure, bis in den Tod
by Serpensortia.s
Summary: Der Krieg ist beendet und Voldemort besiegt. Ginny sieht auf dem Schlachtfeld ihre Familie sterben. Nur ihr Vater überlebt schwerverletzt. Ginny sieht Lucius Malfoy bei einem Verbrechen. Ihre einzige Möglichkeit ist es, ihn zu erpressen. Lässt er das zu?
1. Prolog

dosis facit venenum –

Die Dosis macht das Gift

Von Serpensortia

**Pairing:**

Lucius Malfoy / Ginny Weasley

**Kategorie:**

Drama, Romanze

**Vorwort:**

Meine Urlaubsgeschichte. Natürlich schreibe ich fleißig an QED und DSS weiter. Diese Geschichte wird auch nicht lang. Aber ihr wisst… Ich kann nicht ohne lach

Eine Story auf Wunsch und ein dickes Dankeschön an Eve. Du weißt schon wofür smile. Wer Probleme mit dem Pairing hat, soll sich bei ihr beschweren. grins

Ich hoffe, es finden sich dennoch Leser. Denke, der Plot ist ganz spannend. Hoffe ich zumindest.

Ich hocke immer noch hier und eigentlich wollte ich ja nicht updaten. Wirklich nicht. Aber andererseits kann ich euch nicht einfach verhungern lassen. Oder? Vier Wochen kein Update, das geht nicht. Aber ich werde dennoch nicht jeden Tag posten. Hier ist Kur angesagt und ich habe sozusagen vergessen zu fragen, ob ich meinen USB-Stick anschließen darf grins

Also, willkommen bei DFV….

**Hinweis**

Wie immer ein Hinweis: Ich werde DFV auch nicht arg romantisch werden lassen und versuchen, den Lucius Malfoy einzufangen, den uns JKR hinterlassen hat. Nicht immer nett und zuvorkommend.

Zur Sprache: Es könnte deftiger werden smile

Für Eve

**Prolog**

Das Wetter war grau und trist. Wolken hingen so dunkel und tief am Himmel, dass die junge Frau glaubte, sich nur einmal aufrichten und sich gen Himmel strecken zu müssen, um sie zu berühren. Fast schien es ihr, als könne sie ein wattiges Gefühl an ihren Fingern spüren. Doch schnell holte sie die Realität wieder ein. Das, was warm an ihren Fingern klebte war Blut. Die zähe, dunkelrote Flüssigkeit ran ihr zwischen den Fingern, genauso wie das Leben ihrer Mutter. Molly Weasley schlug ein letztes Mal die Augen auf und sah ihre Tochter mit einem großen, schmerzerfüllten Ausdruck an. „Weine nicht um mich", hauchte sie und dann sackte ihr Kopf zur Seite.

Sie war tot.

Ginny hatte keine Tränen mehr, die sie weinen konnte. Sie kniete neben dem Leichnam ihrer Mutter und es war ihr egal, ob sie das Blut auf ihrer Kleidung verteilte oder nicht. Der Schmerz, der sie so urplötzlich durchflutete, schien sie schier zu zerreißen. Ihr Blick wanderte über das Schlachtfeld. Es waren so viele Hexen und Zauberer gefallen. So viele hatten ihr Leben für die wahnsinnige Idee eines Mannes bezahlt, der geglaubt hatte, sich über andere zu stellen. Mit wackligen Knien stand sie auf. Sie wusste nicht, warum ausgerechnet sie überlebt hatte und ihre Familie ausnahmslos tot war. In diesem Moment wünschte sie sich, ebenfalls gestorben zu sein.

Mit zittrigen Schritten ging sie zu der nächsten Leiche. George. Selbst im Tod schien er seinen Blick auf Fred gerichtet zu haben. Ginny schniefte. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass die Zwillinge wirklich tot waren. Charlie lag ein wenig abseits inmitten einer Gruppe von Todessern. Auch sie waren tot. Zumindest hoffte die junge Hexe das. Schnell drehte sie sich um ihre eigene Achse. Bill und Fleur lagen nicht unweit neben Percy und ihrem Vater. Nur Ron war nicht da. Wo war Ron? Sie suchte mit fieberhaften Augen das Schlachtfeld ab und entdeckte schließlich den roten Haarschopf ihres älteren Bruders. Er lag mit unnatürlich abgespreizten Armen neben Harry.

Harry. Ihre Jugendliebe. Ginny konnte sich ein Schluchzen nicht verkneifen. Nun war sie ganz alleine. Ihre Familie war tot. Ihr Freund im Kampf gegen Voldemort ebenfalls gefallen. Aber auch Voldemort gab es nicht mehr. Harry hatte fest damit gerechnet, nicht zu überleben. Aber er hätte nicht geglaubt, seine Freundin vollkommen schutzlos zurückzulassen. Ginny fühlte sich wie betäubt. Ihr ganzer Körper schien nur noch zu funktionieren und ihre Sinne schienen nur noch mit einem nötigen Mindestmaß zu arbeiten.

Ein Stöhnen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und Ginny drehte sich wieder so schnell sie konnte um. Hatte sich ihr Vater soeben bewegt? Es dauerte nur Augenblicke, dann war sie neben ihm und kniete nieder. Ihre Blutverschmierte Hand tastete nach dem Handgelenk von Mr. Weasley und legte sich hoffnungsvoll darum. Sie konnte seinen Puls spüren. Ganz schwach zwar, aber immerhin. Ginny schien aus ihrer Starre zu erwachen. „Hilfe", flüsterte sie. „HILFE!"


	2. Am Anfang war die Tat

**01. Kapitel – Am Anfang war die Tat**

**Der ganze Strudel strebt nach oben;  
Du glaubst zu schieben, und du wirst geschoben.**  
Faust I, Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

Drei Jahre waren seit der finalen Schlacht vergangen, in der so viele ihr Leben hatten lassen müssen. Ginny hatte die Schule abgebrochen und sich vollkommen der Pflege ihres hilfsbedürftigen Vaters hingegeben, eine Pflegerin konnte sie sich nicht erlauben. Den Fuchsbau hatte sie verkaufen müssen und war mit Arthur Weasley in eine kleine Wohnung nach London gezogen. Ihr Vater schien über den Verlust seiner Familie den Verstand verloren zu haben, so dass ein Arzt des Ministeriums ihn schließlich vollständig entmündigt hatte. Ginny war nun offiziell die letzte Weasley und sämtliche Pflichten und Entscheidungen hingen von ihr ab. Das wenige Geld, das sie zur Verfügung gehabt hatten, war längst aufgebraucht und die Medizin, die so dringend notwenig für ihren Vater war, hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr kaufen können. Er lag in einer Art jahrelangem Sterben.

Die junge Hexe ging an der Themse entlang. Es regnete und ihre roten Haare klebten ihr im Gesicht, doch es kümmerte sie nicht. Ihre Schritte trugen sie wie automatisch in eine Gegend, in die sie sich von alleine nie getraut hätte. Doch sie hatte keine Wahl. Wenn sie wollte, dass ihr Vater überlebte, musste sie einen Nebenjob annehmen, was auch immer. Aber als sie später aus dem Laden trat, hätte sie sich am liebsten in den reißenden Fluss geworfen. Wieder eine Absage. Ginny konnte kaum noch zählen, wie oft sie diese fadenscheinige Begründung gehört hatte. „Wir suchen jemand kräftigeres." Sie konnte zupacken, aber niemand gab ihr eine Chance dies zu beweisen.

Sie fühlte sich wesentlich älter als sie tatsächlich war. In ein paar Monaten würde sie zwanzig werden und doch glaubte sie, es wäre ihr sechzigster Geburtstag. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und irrte ziellos in der Gegend herum. Was hatte sie verbrochen, dass Merlin sie so strafte? Natürlich war sie nie jemand gewesen, der so penibel wie Percy war. Sie hatte eher zu den Zwillingen gepasst. Fred und George hatten so viele Träume gehabt und bereits Pläne, diese zu verwirklichen. Wieder entwich ihrer Kehle ein Stöhnen. Ginny wusste nicht mehr ein noch aus.

Ein Schrei riss sie aus ihrer Überlegung und sie sah sich gehetzt um. Sie war in einem Teil Londons gelandet, in der die Unterwelt ihr Unwesen trieb. Es war gefährlich für junge Frauen, dort allein herumzuspazieren, aber Ginny hatte keine Angst. Was sollte ihr passieren? 

Wieder erklang ein Schrei und sie versteckte sich hinter ein paar Kisten, nur um dann um die Ecke zu sehen. Ein Mann stand dunkel gekleidet und breitbeinig vor einer Wand und hatte seinen Zauberstab lässig auf einen zweiten gerichtet. Lange platinblonde Haare fielen über seine aristokratischen Schultern und sein sinnlicher Mund war zu einem spöttischen Lächeln verzogen. Natürlich erkannte Ginny Lucius Malfoy umgehend wieder. Er hatte es damals, wie auch immer, geschafft, das Ministerium davon zu überzeugen, dass er erneut unter einem Imperius gestanden hatte. Ginny hatte sich noch gefragt, wie dumm der Minister hatte sein können, dass er diese faule Ausrede ein zweites Mal geglaubt hatte. Aber wahrscheinlich war die Summe, die in dessen Tasche geflossen war, ungleich größer gewesen.

Malfoy fiel in dieser Gegend auf. Seine teure, maßgeschneiderte Kleidung passte nicht in die Gassen und Ginny wunderte sich, dass noch niemand diesen Vorfall bemerkt hatte. Aber die Gasse schien ausgestorben zu sein. Dort, wo sich sonst die untersten Gestalten der magischen Gesellschaft tummelten, herrschte gähnende Leere. Sie schien die Einzige zu sein, die beobachtete, was nun geschah.

Malfoy malte geradezu ästhetisch eine Ginny unbekannte Figur in die Luft und legte den Kopf leicht schief. Der Mann, der offenbar von dem mächtigen Aristokraten bedroht wurde, krümmte sich. Auch er schien nicht in diese Gegend zu passen, denn seine Kleidung war ebenfalls zu fein. Doch Ginny kannte ihn nicht. Gebannt beobachtete sie, wie Malfoy mit seiner linken Hand seinen legendären Spazierstock hielt und in der rechten den Zauberstab, dessen silberne Schlange am Ende einzigartig war. Sie hielt die Luft an, machte sich noch kleiner und beobachtete.

„Du willst mich also hintergehen, Doherty?", fragte Malfoy leise und wirkte so noch gefährlicher, als eh schon. Der Mann namens Doherty schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemals, Mister Malfoy. Ich… ich würde es nicht wagen. Aber… Ihre Ladung… sie ist wirklich nicht angekommen, sie-" Er wurde rüde unterbrochen. „Du hast sie dir unter den Nagel gerissen und eigenständig verkauft. Und nun willst du mir weiß machen, sie sei niemals angekommen?" Malfoy schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Wie frevelhaft." Ein erneuter Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab und Doherty stöhnte gequält auf. „Unangenehm?", fragte der Blonde süffisant. „Das tut mir aber Leid."

„Bitte, Sir, Gnade. Ich habe die Ladung wirklich nicht erhalten. So glaubt mir doch. Ich… fragen Sie Sanchèz. Er war mit mir am Hafen. Er kann es bestätigen. Ich bin unschuldig. Bitte." Der Rest der Worte ging in einem Wimmern unter und Malfoy kräuselte seine Nase. „Das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass du mich enttäuschst", schnurrte er geradezu. „Immer und immer wieder beteuerst du deine Unschuld und langsam aber sicher verliere ich die Geduld. Ich kann mir keine unzuverlässigen Mittelsmänner erlauben. Sie sind schlecht fürs Geschäft." Doherty schluckte. „Das Schiff aus Indien ist wirklich nicht angekommen und-" – „Der wertvolle Stoff entsprechend auch nicht?", vollendete Malfoy den Satz. „Das ist geradezu prekär für Ihre Lage."

Ginny schwirrte der Kopf. Indien? Stoff? War Malfoy unter die Schmuggler gegangen? Er hatte doch ein unglaubliches Vermögen geerbt, hatte er es nötig, auf illegale Art und Weise Geld zu verdienen? Als Malfoy sich umdrehte, duckte sich die junge Hexe noch tiefer hinter die Kisten und betete zu Merlin, dass er sie nicht gesehen hatte. Scheinbar waren ihre Gebete erhört worden, denn durch einen Schlitz konnte sie sehen, dass Malfoy an ihr vorbei ging, oder fast schon schwebte, und sie erkannte, dass Doherty lächelte. Doch Malfoy drehte sich um. „Avada Kedavra", zischte er leise, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand zusah und registrierte zufrieden, wie Doherty mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen starb.

ooOoOoo

Ginny lief aufgeregt in der Wohnung auf und ab. Ihr Vater saß wieder am Fenster und starrte unbeteiligt in den Himmel. Seine emotional aufgewühlte Tochter schien er nicht wahrzunehmen. Wovon er träumte oder woran er dachte, konnte niemand sagen. Schon lange sprach er nicht mehr und nur wenn er einen guten Tag hatte, konnte man lediglich ein Nicken oder ein Kopfschütteln von ihm erwarten. Ginny hatte sich schon längst an die ‚neue' Körpersprache ihres Vaters gewöhnt und mittlerweile wusste sie andere körperliche Anzeichen von ihm zu deuten.

Dennoch kreisten ihre Gedanken jetzt unablässig um den vergangenen Mord. Malfoy war dem Mann, der Doherty genannt worden war, gegenüber eiskalt gewesen. Sie hatte zwar in der Endschlacht beobachtet, wie kaltblütig die Todesser vorgegangen waren. Aber da waren es eben ‚nur' Todesser gewesen, namenlose Gestalten. Sie hatten ihre Umhänge und ihre Masken getragen und hatten somit kein Gesicht besessen. Jetzt hatte Ginny einen ehemaligen Anhänger Voldemorts beobachten können und konnte ihm ein Gesicht geben. Es schockierte sie ungleich mehr. 

Sie wusste, hätte Malfoy sie in der Gasse entdeckt, er hätte auch sie ermordet. Er konnte sich keine Mitwisser erlauben. Nicht, nachdem er Auflagen vom Ministerium erhalten hatte, die er natürlich einhalten musste. Er musste sich einmal pro Woche bei dem neu gewählten Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt melden und er durfte selbstverständlich keinerlei Straftaten mehr begehen. Sämtliche schwarzmagischen Sprüche waren ihm untersagt worden. Dies war etwas, was Ginny verwunderte. Sie kannte Shacklebolt und sie wusste, der Minister traute Malfoy nicht über den Weg. Entsprechend musste sich Malfoy einer ständigen Überprüfung beugen, die jeden schwarzmagischen Fluch unwiderbringlich offenbarte. Dies war damals groß durch die Presse gegangen. Scheinbar hatte er einen Weg gefunden, diese Einschränkung zu umgehen.

Mit der Zeit wurde Ginny ruhiger. Malfoy konnte ihr nichts. Er wusste nicht, dass sie da gewesen war und, soweit sie gehört hatte, hatte er bislang nie ein so genanntes ‚Reinblut' getötet. Tief in ihrem Inneren wusste Ginny um die trügerische Wahrheit, aber sie war verzweifelt und brauchte beruhigende Gedanken. Zusätzliche Angst würde sie vollkommen durchdrehen lassen. Sie ging in die Küche und schenkte sich ein Glas Feuerwhiskey ein. So etwas war sehr wertvoll und daher bekam sie kaum dieses Getränk zu Gesicht, aber jetzt war der passende Zeitpunkt.

Der passende Zeitpunkt bedeutete auch, dass es nicht bei einem Glas Feuerwhiskey blieb. Nach dem vierten oder fünften Glas verspürte Ginny eine angenehme Wärme, die sich in ihrem Inneren breitmachte, und einen wohltuenden Nebel in ihren Gedanken. Alles schien auf einmal leichter zu sein. Ihre Probleme schrumpften und wahrscheinlich war das der Grund für den wahnwitzigen Plan, der ihr Stück für Stück in ihren Geist kam.

ooOoOoo 

Malfoy Manor glänzte im Mondlicht. Zahlreiche Kerzen waren im Garten und entlang der Zufahrt aufgestellt worden. Aber auch das Haupthaus strahlte und schien auf Hochglanz poliert worden zu sein. Ordentlich herausgeputzte Hauselfen wuselten hin und her und versorgten die Gäste mit Getränken und Häppchen. Sie waren zahlreich gekommen. Die Tatsache, dass Lucius Malfoy ein verurteilter Todesser war, beeindruckte die wenigsten. Er hatte Frau und Sohn verloren und schien daran fast zerbrochen zu sein. Erst langsam erholte er sich offensichtlich von diesem tragischen Verlust und fand allmählich seinen Weg zurück in den Hochadel. Die Gesellschaft liebte Tragik, sie war geradezu süchtig danach. Malfoy hätte die Königin persönlich ermorden können, solange er Frau und Sohn ehrte. Jetzt, drei Jahre nach dem Tod der Angehörigen, durfte er wieder das Parkett der Crème de la Crème erklimmen und wurde mit offenen Armen empfangen. Die Gesellschaft litt unter Langeweile und Dekadenz. Ohne es zu wissen fuhr sie den Karren eigenständig in den Sand.

Lässig glitt sein Blick durch den riesigen Ballsaal und er erfasste jede noch so kleine Gegebenheit. Die Witwe Moreland schien sich prächtig mit Marshall Windtaker zu amüsieren und der Sohn von Evan Rossier machte der Tochter von Sean Thomas den Hof. Die nachfolgende Generation kümmerte sich kaum um die Vergehen ihrer Väter und Großväter. Voldemort war ermordet, dessen Vollstrecker bestraft. Alle, die jetzt noch frei waren, waren entweder unschuldig oder waren von dem Dunklen Lord benutzt worden, so dass sie im weitesten Sinne ebenfalls unschuldig waren. Mit einer geradezu krankhaften Naivität und einem idealistischen Hang zum Optimismus lebte die Jugend ihr Leben und wollte nur eines: Verdrängung. Was hatten sie mit den Taten ihrer Vorfahren zu tun?

Mit einer beneidenswerten Gelassenheit nippte Malfoy an seinem Glas Champagner und nickte Colonel Tavington zu, der ihn wohlwollend betrachtete. Dieser bekleidete ein wichtiges Amt im Ministerium und lediglich der Gastgeber wusste, dass der Colonel ein ehemaliger, ranghoher Todesser war. Malfoy lächelte. Es war zu einfach. Es war fast schon beleidigend primitiv. Wo waren Gegner, die ihm würdig waren? Es langweilte ihn. Seitdem sein Herr tot war, hatte das Leben fast jeglichen Reiz verloren. Der Verlust von Narzissa und Draco war zwar schmerzhaft gewesen, aber nicht so massiv, wie die Gesellschaft es gerne annahm. Er ließ sie in dem Glauben.

Das Orchester, welches er eigens zu diesem Anlass engagiert hatte, begann nach einer kurzen Pause wieder mit seinem Beitrag. Lucius Malfoy wusste, alles war tadellos arrangiert. Er war schließlich ein Liebhaber von Perfektion. Im Gegenzug hasste er Insuffizienz. Fehler bedeuteten Pannen. Pannen bedeutend Unannehmlichkeiten. Unannehmlichkeiten waren unkalkulierbar. Unkalkulierbarkeiten bedeuteten Nachteile. Nachteile zog Verlust nach sich und ein Lucius Malfoy verabscheute Verluste. Er war jemand, der es gewohnt war zu gewinnen. Einen Misserfolg konnte und wollte er sich nicht erlauben.

Die frühreife Tochter einer einflussreichen Dame warf ihm einen koketten Blick unter halbgeschlossenen Augenlidern zu. Die gefallsüchtigen und gezierten Gesten der so genannten jungen Ladies verärgerten und belustigten ihn zugleich. Er kam sich wie eine Dorade vor, den es möglichst frisch einzufangen galt. Diese Gedanken trieb ihm ein bösartiges Lächeln auf die Lippen. Jede junge Frau würde sich umgucken, sollte sie ihn zum Gatten bekommen. Machte er nach außen hin einen kultivierten und distinguierten Eindruck, so war seine Seele schwärzer als die Umhänge der ehemaligen Todesser. Er war sich dessen bewusst und hatte sich mittlerweile mit dieser Tatsache arrangiert, er genoss dieses Doppelspiel geradezu. Wer nicht mit seiner Art umgehen konnte, sollte möglichst schnell das Weite suchen. 

Ein Hauself tauchte neben dem Hausherrn auf und räusperte sich. Erst nach dem dritten Mal wurde er beachtet. „Was ist", fragte Malfoy barsch. „Marcy entschuldigt ihr Stören, Master, aber Marcy soll dem Master ausrichten, dass er Besuch hat." Jener reagierte unwirsch. „Ich veranstalte gerade eine Feier. Natürlich habe ich im Moment keine Zeit, Besuch zu empfangen." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich wieder dem Geschehen zu und der kleine Hauself ließ für einen Augenblick die Ohren hängen. „Bitte, Master. Miss hat Marcy erzählt, dass es dringend sei." Malfoy verdrehte die Augen. „Wer will mich sprechen?" – „Miss hat Marcy nicht Miss' Namen gesagt, Master." Lucius seufzte. „Richte aus, ich werde mich bei passender Gelegenheit um sie kümmern." Mit einem Nicken verschwand der Elf.

Malfoy nutzte die Gelegenheit einer musikalischen Pause und schlenderte zu Tavington. „Probleme?", fragte dieser. „Nicht der Rede wert. Haben Sie schon die Venusmuscheln probiert?", schweifte der Hausherr ab. „Kommen Sie. Sie sind geradezu ein Genuss." Die beiden Männer schlenderten in einen angrenzenden Raum und unterhielten sich dabei über Belanglosigkeiten. Malfoy schien vergessen zu haben, dass ein weiterer Gast in seinem Arbeitszimmer auf ihn wartete. Oder aber, er war zu arrogant und erlaubte sich, die unbekannte Frau warten zu lassen. In seiner Vorstellung war es unmöglich, unvorangekündigt zu erscheinen. So konnte der uneingeladene Gast nicht erwarten, dass er sofort Zeit habe. Es täte ihr gut, zu warten.

Die einflussreiche Matrone Mrs. Grabbis rauschte auf ihn zu, ihre Tochter unbarmherzig im Schlepptau haltend. „Mr. Malfoy", gurrte sie. „Darf ich Ihnen meine bezaubernde Tochter Bianca vorstellen?" Malfoy nickte herzlich und ließ seinen Blick über die beiden Frauen gleiten. Miss Bianca Grabbis hatte soviel Charme wie ein Hauself. Dennoch nickte er freundlich. „Wie geht es Ihnen, Miss Grabbis?" Die Angesprochene schien kurz vor einem Ohnmachtsanfall zu stehen. Dass sie von einem teuflisch attraktiven Mann angesprochen wurde, schien sie grenzenlos zu verunsichern. Dass es sich zusätzlich um den berüchtigten Lucius Malfoy handelte, war anscheinend vollkommen zuviel für sie. „Danke… gut", krächzte sie und verabschiedete sich schnell unter einem Vorwand. „Undankbares Kind", murmelte die füllige Frau und lachte perlend. „Sie ist so entsetzlich schüchtern."

Mr. Malfoy lächelte verstehend, suchte aber gedanklich einen Fluchtweg. Mrs. Grabbis war eine unglaublich anstrengende Frau, wenn es darum ging, ihr einziges Kind ‚an den Mann zu bringen' und entsprechend hatte sie nicht vor, ihm ein baldiges Entschwinden zu ermöglichen. „Sie müssen uns unbedingt einmal besuchen kommen", gurrte sie. „Wir wohnen wunderschön. Natürlich nicht so schön wie Sie, aber jeder, der uns besuchen kommt, sagt, dass unser Anwesen ein Besuch wert sei." Anhand ihrer einfachen Sprache war leicht zu erkennen, dass es sich um so genannte Emporkömmlinge handelte. ‚Neureiche', dachte Malfoy abfällig und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken. Er verabscheute Neureiche. Wieder nickte er. „Ich werde sehen, ob ich es einrichten kann. Natürlich habe ich ebenfalls viel von Ihrem exquisiten Anwesen gehört." Er war ein Meister des Smalltalks. Hinter seinem Rücken streckte er beide Zeigefinger aus und legte sie überkreuz. Sofort tauchte der Hauself an seiner Seite auf. Er war geschult genug, um auf einen seiner Blicke zu reagieren. „Marcy bittet für diese Störung vielmals um Entschuldigung. Aber Marcy muss Master ausrichten, dass Master Besuch im Arbeitszimmer hat." Malfoy nickte. „Die Pflicht ruft", sagte er entschuldigend zu Mrs. Grabbis und nickte ein letztes Mal. Dann folgte er dem Hauselfen.

Er durchquerte mit zügigen Schritten die Eingangshalle und folgte einem kleinen, kurzen Gang, der zu einem Empfangssalon, einer Bibliothek und seinem Arbeitszimmer führte. Vor der entsprechenden Tür hielt er inne und strich sich mit einer müde wirkenden Bewegung über die Augen. Der Tag war bislang anstrengend gewesen. Erst dieser unerfreuliche Zwischenfall in der magischen Unterwelt Londons und jetzt dieser pompöse Empfang. Aber was tat man nicht alles für einen festen Platz in der Gesellschaft. Einer Oberschicht, der er jeden Tag etwas vorspielen musste. Aber daran war er gewöhnt. Seit Kindesbeinen an wusste er sich zu benehmen und andere Leute Dinge glauben zu lassen, die er bestimmte. Mittlerweile machte er sich einen Spaß daraus und genoss es grenzenlos. Das war seine Welt.

Der Elf hatte ihm nicht sagen können, wer die geheimnisvolle Besucherin war, entsprechend musste er auf alles gefasst sein. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Spazierstock, straffte die Schultern und schlenderte mit einer lässigen Arroganz in das Zimmer, dabei immer in Verteidigungsposition. Wenn es sein sollte, würde er auch einen schwarzmagischen Fluch anwenden. Relativ schnell war er hinter das Geheimnis der Auflage seitens des Ministeriums gekommen und hatte die Beschränkung gebrochen, die vermeiden sollte, dass er keine dunkle Magie mehr anwenden konnte. Das Ministerium hatte ihn schon immer unterschätzt. Zum Glück für ihn.

Sein Büro war fast dunkel. Lediglich ein paar Kerzen brannten in einem großen, kristallenen Lüster. Seine Augen mussten sich für einen kurzen Moment an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen. Ein unsagbarer Nachteil, der Elf würde es später zu spüren bekommen. Dennoch sah er niemandem in seinem Büro sitzen. Sein Blick glitt über die Regale, die voll gestopft mit Büchern waren, allesamt befassten sich mit Tipps und Tricks zum Führen eines großen Anwesens wie Malfoy Manor, oberflächlich gesehen. Er erfasste seinen imposanten Mahagonischreibtisch mit den zwei entsprechenden Stühlen davor. Jeder Gast, der auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch saß, war zu allererst eingeschüchtert, da er in diesem verloren wirkte und der Hausherr auf seinem regelrecht thronte. Doch auch da saß niemand. Er schweifte weiter nach rechts zu einem Kamin und der sich davor befindenden Sitzgarnitur. Sie war ebenfalls leer.

„Strecken Sie ihre Hände ganz langsam nach hinten aus und geben Sie mir Ihren Zauberstab und Ihren Stock." Gleichzeitig spürte er, wie sich die Spitze eines fremden Zauberstabs zwischen seine Schulterblätter bohrte. Ein Malfoy erkannte, wann es besser war, nachzugeben und einen günstigeren Zeitpunkt abzuwarten. Er lachte leise und streckte seine Hände nach hinten. „So große Angst?", fragte er spöttisch. Er wollte die Angreiferin zum Reden bringen, um eventuell eine Schwachstelle ausmachen und dort zuschlagen zu können. Der Zauberstab zwischen seinen Schulterblättern zitterte etwas, dann wurde er stärker in sein Fleisch gedrückt. Scheinbar handelte es sich um eine sehr große Hexe. Eine Information, die sich wahrscheinlich noch als überlebenswichtig erweisen könnte. „Nicht vor Ihnen, Malfoy." Der Bedrohte machte eine leichte Unsicherheit in der Stimme aus. Offenbar war dies keine professionelle Übeltäterin. 

„Sie haben nun meinen Zauberstab, Gnädigste", schnurrte der Hausherr. „Wollen wir uns nicht setzen und dann über Ihre Forderung diskutieren?" Für einen Moment konnte er ihre Angst geradezu riechen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie nicht mit seiner Gelassenheit gerechnet. „Ich will nur eines", sagte seine Angreiferin leise. „Geld." Spöttisch verzog sich Malfoys Mundwinkel nach oben. „Was auch sonst. Wie viel?" Bei der genannten Summe musste er sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht laut loszulachen. „Wieso sollte ich Ihnen fünftausend Galleonen geben?", spottete er. „Sie werden mich wohl kaum umbringen, wenn mein ganzes Haus voller Gäste ist und jeden Moment jemand reinkommen könnte." Seine Angreiferin lachte leise. „Nein. An Ihnen mache ich mir die Hände nicht schmutzig. Ich werde Sie dem Ministerium ausliefern." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Mit welcher Begründung?" - „Doherty." Lucius Malfoy erstarrte.

„Doherty?", fragte er und ärgerte sich insgeheim, dass seine Stimme zitterte. Umgehend hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. „Wer soll das sein?" Die Frau lachte. „Der Mann, den Sie heute in der Gloombygasse umgebracht haben. Das Ministerium wäre mit Sicherheit erfreut, wenn es erführe, wer hinter dem Mord steckt." Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge und fühlte sich sicherer, als sie in Wirklichkeit war. „Gehen Sie schon zu ihrem Besuchersessel. Nicht, dass Sie mir gleich ohnmächtig werden." Er knurrte. „Spott steht Ihnen nicht, Gnädigste." Dennoch ging er ein paar Schritte und drehte sich dann abrupt um. Seine Augen fixierten die Gestalt, beziehungsweise die Stelle, an der die Gestalt hätte stehen sollen. Alles, was er sah, war… nichts.

„Halten Sie mich für so einfältig?" Die Stimme klang nah hinter ihm und mit der geübten Geschmeidigkeit jahrelanger Todesserschaft versuchte er, der Frau den Tarnumhang hinunterzureißen. Es musste ein Tarnumhang sein, er hatte Stoff rascheln hören. „Tz tz, Mr. Malfoy." Perlendes Gelächter ertönte und Malfoy biss sich wieder auf die Zunge, allerdings diesmal, um einen Fluch zu unterdrücken. Er hatte geglaubt, in der Gloombygasse ungestört gewesen zu sein. Scheinbar ein Fehlglaube, der ihn jetzt im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes teuer zu stehen kommen konnte. Damit meinte er weniger das Geld, fünftausend Galleonen waren für ihn eine allerkleinste Kleinigkeit. Die Scherereien mit dem Ministerium musste er eher um jeden Preis vermeiden.

„Ich werde jetzt zum Schreibtisch gehen und Ihnen einen Scheck über zehntausend Galleonen ausstellen. Das ist die doppelte Summe von der, die sie gefordert haben." Er stutzte. Die Angreiferin musste noch sehr jung sein. Zum einen klang ihre Stimme nicht wie die einer älteren Frau. Zum anderen sprach für diese Angabe, dass sie scheinbar keine Lebenserfahrung besaß, ansonsten hätte sie gewusst, dass sie wesentlich mehr hätte fordern können. Für den letzten Punkt sprach, dass sie scheinbar nicht mit ihm verkehrte, ansonsten hätte sie gewusst, dass er das Zehnfache gezahlt hätte.

„Wer garantiert mir, dass Sie nicht in paar Tagen erneut auftauchen und wieder Geld fordern?", fragte er, während er den Scheck bei Gringotts ausstellte. „Niemand. Aber Sie haben mein Wort, Mr. Malfoy. Ich würde Ihr Geld nicht nehmen, wenn es nicht dringend notwendig wäre. Außerdem brauche ich es nicht für mich. Zerreißen Sie den Scheck." – „Was?" – „Sie werden morgen zu Gringotts gehen und die Summe auf dieses Muggelkonto einzahlen." Ein Zettel kam auf ihn zugewebt, auf dem ein paar Zahlen standen, sowie Wörter wie zum Beispiel BCN. „Versuchen Sie erst gar nicht, das Geld zu verfolgen", hörte er die Frau weiter sprechen. „Es ist ein namenloses Muggelpostfach." Malfoy fluchte, scheinbar war seine Angreiferin nicht dumm. 

„Sollte das Geld in vier Tagen nicht eingetroffen sein, gehe ich zu Shacklebolt", drohte sie. „Und was dann kommt, wird Sie wesentlich mehr kosten." Scheinbar wusste sie doch, dass sie eine größere Summe hätte fordern können und offensichtlich brauchte sie das Geld wirklich. „Sie werden dann nie wieder etwas von mir hören. Das verspreche ich Ihnen." Malfoy schnaubte. „Wir werden uns wieder sehen." Wieder erklang dieses leise Lachen. „Nein. Und nun seien Sie ein braver Mann und bleiben da stehen." Scheinbar ging die Gestalt rückwärts zur Tür. „Und Ihren Elfen brauchen Sie nicht zu foltern. Er wird Ihnen nichts über mich sagen können. Ich habe einen Illusionszauber verwendet."

Kurz nachdem Malfoy seine Arbeitszimmertür zuschlagen hörte, knallte ein Glas gegen die Holzangel und Tinte ergoss sich über den Eingang und den Fußboden.

**Begriffe:**

- Lüster: Kronleuchter

- BCN: bank code number: Bankleitzahl

- Insuffizienz: Unfähigkeit, Unvermögen


	3. Dem Untergang geweiht

**02. Kapitel – Dem Untergang geweiht**

**Es kommt für jeden der Augenblick der Wahl und der Entscheidung:****  
****Ob er sein eigenes Leben führen will, ein höchst persönliches Leben in tiefster Fülle,****  
****oder ob er sich zu jenem falschen, seichten, erniedrigenden Dasein entschließen soll,****  
****das die Heuchelei der Welt von ihm begehrt.****  
**Oscar Wilde

Ginny atmete heftig ein und aus. Auch noch drei Wochen nachdem sie bei Malfoy gewesen war, kam ihr ihr eigener Wagemut ungeheuerlich vor. Nie und nimmer hätte sie ihn erpresst, hätte sie vorher nicht genügend Feuerwhiskey getrunken. Sie war zwar nicht vollständig betrunken gewesen, so dass ihr Verstand diesen wahnwitzigen Plan hatte fassen können, aber doch beduselt genug, um sich zu trauen. Aber jetzt schwor sie diesem Teufelszeug ab. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass ihr nichts passiert war. Dass sie jetzt nicht mehr leben würde, wäre sie enttarnt, stand außer Frage.

Das Geld war pünktlich am nächsten Tagen eingetroffen und Ginny hatte veranlasst, dass es fünf Mal weiter geleitet worden war. Schließlich war es nach London zurückgekehrt und sie hatte es aus einem Schließfach am Bahnhof abgeholt. So war sicher gestellt, dass sie sämtliche Spuren beseitigt hatte. Er hatte, wie zugesagt, zehntausend Galleonen überwiesen und Ginny brauchte sich für die nächste Zeit keinerlei Sorgen mehr zu machen, wie sie die Medizin für ihren Vater bezahlen konnte. Sie hatte großzügig eingekauft und am Abend ein Festmahl zubereitet. Ihr Vater hatte es zwar nicht wirklich registriert, aber sie hatte es für sich gebraucht. Endlich wieder etwas Ordentliches zu essen haben und abends ins Bett gehen können, ohne sorgenvoll an den nächsten Tag zu denken, das war etwas Wunderbares. Ginny konnte sich fast schon nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal ruhig geschlafen hatte. Sie genoss jede Sekunde.

Undefinierbare Laute drangen aus dem Zimmer ihres Vaters und Ginny ließ alles stehen und liegen, um zu ihm zu eilen. Als sie die Tür öffnete, erstarben die Laute und ihr Vater hing schlaff in seinem Stuhl. „Vater? Vater?" Er rührte sich nicht. Hektisch fuhr sich Ginny durch ihre Haare. So einen Anfall hatte er das letzte Mal vor zwei Jahren gehabt und musste anschließend über drei Monate im St. Mungo behandelt werden. Sie schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab und rannte in ihr Zimmer. Dort lag in der obersten Schublade ein kleines, neumodisches Gerät, dass ihr die Ärzte mitgegeben hatten. Sollte etwas mit ihrem Vater passieren, musste sie einen Knopf drücken und Sekunden später würde Medihexen apparieren, um ihn zu holen. Für solche Notfälle gab es einen bestimmten Zauberspruch, ähnlich einem Codewort, mit denen die Heiler direkt in die Wohnung kommen konnten.

ooOoOoo

Fieberhaft tigerte die junge Hexe auf einem weißen Gang auf und ab. Er war kalt und weit und breit gab es nichts Persönliches. Nur die typische sterile Einrichtung eines Krankenhauses war zu sehen. ‚Wie soll man nur hier gesund werden?', fragte sie sich und machte sich weiter Sorgen um ihren kranken Vater. Seit Stunden waren nun schon Ärzte in seinem Zimmer und untersuchten ihn. Ab und an kam einer hektisch aus dem Raum gerannt, aber niemand hatte Zeit, ihr etwas Näheres zu sagen.

Damals, nach dem ersten Anfall ihres Vaters, hatte Ginny kopflos reagiert und die Heiler waren fast zu spät gekommen. Doch auch wenn mit der Zeit eine gewisse Routine hätte eintreten können, so musste sie sich jedes Mal aufs Neue zusammenreißen und Schritt für Schritt überlegen, was zu tun war. Merlin sei Dank, sie hatte bis jetzt richtig gelegen und ihren Vater auf diese Weise immer wieder retten können. Doch wollte er gerettet werden? Er konnte zwar nicht sprechen, aber wenn er es könnte, würde er ihr irgendwann sagen „Ich will nicht mehr?" Er hatte seine Frau verloren und, bis auf Ginny, alle seine Kinder. Sollte er jemals wieder ‚normal' werden, würde er dennoch eine gewaltige Behinderung davon tragen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er zu viele Cruciati abbekommen. Ginny sank auf einem der Stühle zusammen und vergrub den Kopf zwischen ihren Händen. Manchmal wusste sie einfach nicht mehr, ob das, was sie tat, richtig war.

Als sich Mr. Weasleys Tür schließlich öffnete und eine Medihexe mit wichtiger Mine heraustrat, sprang Ginny sofort auf. „Was ist mit meinem Vater?", rief sie. „Bitte, kommen Sie mit", forderte die Hexe sie auf und angespannt folgte Ginny ihr in ein Büro. Es war genauso wie das Krankenhaus eingerichtet, steril und unpersönlich. „Was ist denn nun mit meinem Vater? Wieder ein Anfall oder etwas Neues?" Ungeduld machte sich in ihr breit und erst als die Heilerin ihr versicherte, dass es ihrem Vater den Umständen entsprechend gut ginge, stieß Ginny die angehaltene Luft aus. Sie war Merlin unendlich dankbar. „Es wird wieder etwa eintausend Galleonen kosten", sagte die Heilerin schließlich und Ginny nickte. Genauso viel wie beim letzten Mal, aber dank Malfoys Geld, brauchte sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Dennoch hoffte sie, dass dies der letzte Anfall ihres Vaters war. All zu oft würde sie es sich nicht erlauben können. Oder sie musste erneut zu dem ehemaligen Todesser gehen. Doch das wollte sie nicht. Zum einen, weil sie ihn fürchtete. Zum anderen, weil ihr Glück nicht ewig anhalten würde.

Ginny wusste, dass ihr Vater nun in guten Händen war. Die Ärzte hatten Erfahrung mit ihm und daher konnte sie beruhigt nach Hause gehen. Dort würde sie sich eine Flasche des günstigen Weins aufmachen, den sie sich gestern aus einem Muggeleinkaufsladen mitgebracht hatte. Gern hätte sie mit einer bekannten Seele gesprochen, doch mit dem Rest ihrer weitläufigen Verwandtschaft hatte sie keinen Kontakt mehr und Freunde hatte sie auch keine. Seitdem Harry tot und Hermine verschwunden war, war ihr sozialer Bereich fast gänzlich zum Erliegen gekommen.

ooOoOoo

Auf dem Heimweg hielt die junge Hexe an einem kleinen Laden an und ging durch die Regale. Sie musste mit dem Geld sparsam sein, aber dennoch wollte sie sich etwas gönnen. Schließlich entschied sie sich für eine Tafel Schokolade und ging zur Kasse. Sie kramte in ihrem Geldbeutel und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie nicht genügend Kleingeld und musste diese Tafel mit einer Galleone bezahlen. Also ging sie zurück und holte noch ein wenig frisches Obst. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl. So musste sich jemand vorkommen, der genügend Geld hatte und sich über Ausgaben keine Gedanken machen musste. Sie seufzte.

Die Sonne war gerade unter gegangen und ein schwaches Rot erleuchtete den Himmel. Das erste Mal seit langer Zeit hatte sie wieder einen Blick für die Schönheit der Natur. Ginny breitete die Arme aus und drehte sich um die eigene Achse. Sie lachte und schwor sich, die Sorgen, die sie plagten, zu vergessen. Ihrem Vater würde es wieder besser gehen, daran glaubte sie fest. Und sie würde einen Job finden und vielleicht sogar eine liebevolle Frau einstellen können, die ihr bei der Pflege von Arthur Weasley zur Hand gehen könnte. Dann würde es ihr wieder gut gehen und sie könnte beginnen, zu leben. Mit der Einkaufstüte in der linken Hand kramte Ginny in ihrer Tasche nach dem Schlüssel und ging mit einem neuen Gefühl die Treppe hoch. Das Leben würde sich ändern. Sie musste ihr Schicksal selbst in die Hand nehmen. Entweder, sie gab auf und starb innerlich oder sie würde kämpfen und endlich leben.

Umständlich schloss sie die Tür auf und betrat die kleine Wohnung. Nachdem sie die Tür mit dem Fuß zugekickt hatte, feuerte sie ihre Schuhe in eine Ecke und ging gleich in die Küche, die in das Wohnzimmer integriert war. Das Obst sortierte sie feinsäuberlich in den Kühlschrank ein und nahm dann die Weinflasche heraus, um sie zu entkorken und sich ein Glas einzuschenken, welches sie aus einem Schrank oberhalb der Arbeitsplatte holte. Sie freute sich, sich gleich in ihren Lieblingssessel zu setzen und einfach die Gedanken schweifen zu lassen. Erwartungsvoll drehte sie sich um und erstarrte. Das Glas fiel zu Boden und zersprang in tausend kleine Scherben. Im halbdunkeln saß Lucius Malfoy mit lässig übereinander geschlagenen Beinen in ihrem Lieblingssessel und lächelte.

„Ich hoffe, ich komme nicht ungelegen?" Es war eine rhetorische Frage. Ein Lucius Malfoy kam nicht ungelegen, tauchte er auf, sprangen die Leute wie er es wollte. „Wie sind Sie hier rein gekommen?", stammelte die junge Hexe und sah, wie er eine unwirsche Handbewegung machte. „Falsche Frage", antwortete er knapp. Zuerst machte er Anstalten, weiterzusprechen, doch dann schwieg er und ließ seinen Blick über ihre schlanke, fast schon magere Gestalt schweifen, während er seine sinnlichen Lippen missbilligend verzog. Ginny fühlte sich unwohl unter seinem Blick, aber sie wusste, dass er genau das beabsichtigte. Auch wenn sie innerlich zitterte, so schwor sie bei allem, was ihr heilig war, ihn dies nicht merken zu lassen. Auch wenn er es gewohnt war, die Menschen einzuschüchtern und sie dazu zu bringen, zu tun was er wollte, so nahm sie sich fest vor, sich nicht ebenso manipulieren zu lassen.

„Sie haben etwas, was mir gehört", fuhr Malfoy fort und Ginny beschloss zu tun, als wüsste sie nicht was er meinte. „Ich weiß nicht wovon Sie-" Er unterbrach sie, indem er kurz mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf schüttelte und dabei mit der Hand durch die Luft wischte. „Ich rede nicht von dem Geld, das können Sie behalten. Ich möchte gern meinen Zauberstab wieder haben." Ginny runzelte die Stirn. Seinen Zauberstab? Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Sie hatte ihm den Stab nicht zurückgegeben, sondern mitgenommen und ihn eine Schublade verbannt. Anschließend hatte sie ihn vergessen.

Offenbar wusste er, woher auch immer, dass sie die geheimnisvolle Unbekannte war. Die Tatsache, dass sie noch lebte, gab ihr Kraft. Vielleicht war Angriff die beste Verteidigung? „Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich ihn noch habe? Vielleicht habe ich ihn zerstört?" Ein ehrlich amüsiertes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. „So mutig sind Sie nicht, kleine Hexe. Also, wenn ich bitte meinen Zauberstab wiederhaben dürfte?" Seine Stimme schien vor Kälte zu klirren und Ginny lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter. Sollte sie ihm seinen Zauberstab aushändigen, wäre sie im Nachteil. Mit einem erfahrenen Todesser konnte sie sich nicht messen.

Er schien ihre Befürchtung zu erraten. „Keine Sorge. Wünschte ich Ihren Tod, so wären Sie bereits verschieden." Seine stellenweise altertümlich wirkende Sprechweise unterstrich seine Blasiertheit. Aber Ginny starrte ihn lediglich an. „Wie haben Sie… es herausgefunden." Wieder machte er eine abwertende Handbewegung. „Das war nun keine wirkliche Schwierigkeit. Mein Zauberstab. Er hat mich zu Ihnen geführt. Oder glauben Sie, ich könnte ihn nicht orten? Schließlich arbeiten wir bereits seit einigen Jahren zusammen." Innerlich schlug sich Ginny vor die Stirn. Darauf hätte sie wirklich kommen können.

„Wenn ich nun bitte meinen Zauberstab haben dürfte", forderte er wieder, diesmal erheblich ungeduldiger. „Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht vor, Sie zu ermorden. Im Gegenteil, ich möchte Ihnen ein… Angebot machen." Misstrauisch sah sie ihn wieder an. Angebote eines Lucius Malfoys waren mit äußerster Vorsicht zu genießen. „Und wenn ich nicht will?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann schlagen Sie es aus. Ganz einfach." Diesmal betrachtete er sie eingehend. „Sie wundern sich mit Sicherheit, warum ich nicht als Racheengel auftauche und Sie bestrafe…" Ginny nickte. „Aber ich muss gestehen, Ihr Mut hat mich beeindruckt. Es kommt nicht häufig vor, dass jemand es wagt, mich zu erpressen. Zweifelsohne eine wahre Gryffindor." Obwohl er schmunzelte wagte Ginny nicht, sich der Illusion hinzugeben, er sei tatsächlich so harmlos wie er sie glauben lassen wollte. Jeder andere ja, aber nicht er. Er wollte etwas und er war zweifelsohne daran gewöhnt, das zu bekommen.

Auch wenn sie vielleicht den Fehler ihres Lebens machen würde, aber Ginny konnte nicht anders. Innere Überzeugung ließ sie wie eine Puppe agieren, so dass sie zu besagter Schublade ging, den Stab herausholte und ihm reichte. Malfoy nahm ihn umgehend an sich und murmelte fast unhörbar: „Finite Incantatem." Sofort war das Gefühl der Ausgeglichenheit, ja fast schon Glückseligkeit, verschwunden und sprachlos starrte sie ihn an. „Vielen Dank." Diese einfachen Worte klangen wie Hohn in den Ohren der rothaarigen Hexe. Malfoy steckte den Zauberstab in seinen Spazierstock, den sie in Malfoy Manor zurückgelassen hatte, und zeigte gebieterisch auf die Couch. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm wie ein kleines Mädchen vor sein Schienbein getreten, doch aus dem Alter war sie heraus. Stattdessen streckte sie sich unauffällig, hob das Kinn und ließ sich königlich auf ihre eigene Couch nieder. Herausfordernd starrte sie ihn an.

Malfoy lachte leise. „Gryffindor", hörte Ginny ihn murmeln. Dann wechselte er die Sitzposition und beugte sich leicht vor. „Nun zu meinem Angebot." Bedeutungsschwer ließ er die Worte im Raum nachklingen. „Seit dem finalen Kampf sind Sie, um es respektabel auszudrücken, in einer desolaten Situation. Sie haben nicht nur ihre Familie fast vollständig verloren, sondern müssen sich um Ihren Vater kümmern, dessen Pflegekosten Ihr nicht vorhandenes Einkommen übersteigen und Ihre Ersparnisse vollkommen aufgebraucht haben. Sie sind mit Ihrer aktuellen Situation vollkommen überfordert und wissen weder ein noch aus. Soweit richtig?" Forschend sah er sie an. Ginny nickte.

„Sie waren daher vollkommen verzweifelt, ich nehme es zumindest großzügigerweise an, und sahen in mir einen potenziellen Retter, der Ihnen, wenigstens zeitweise, über die erste Not hinweghelfen konnte und daher waren Sie nicht vollkommen zurechnungsfähig. Ist das korrekt?" Wieder nickte Ginny, diesmal allerdings zögerlicher. „Nun", fuhr Malfoy fort. „Natürlich bin ich über Ihre kleine Erpressung ungehalten und habe nicht vor, Sie ungeschoren davonkommen zu lassen. Sie haben nun zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder, Sie nehmen mein folgendes Angebot an oder Sie lehnen ab und haben genau fünf Minuten Vorsprung." Ginny schnaubte. „Die Auswahl ist beeindruckend." Er lächelte amüsiert. „Ja, nicht wahr?"

Malfoy tippte nachdenklich auf die Lehne des Sessels. „Nun, mein Angebot lautet wie folgt. Ich übernehme sämtliche Pflegekosten Ihres Vaters. Nennen Sie mir die Apotheke Ihres Vertrauens und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie dort anschreiben lassen können. Ferner senden Sie mir sämtliche Rechnungen zu, wie zum Beispiel die Aktuelle aus St. Mungo und ich übernehme auch diese. Ferner erhalten Sie monatlich einen bestimmten Betrag von mir, so dass Ihre finanziellen Sorgen wegfallen." Ginny runzelte die Stirn. Malfoy war erschreckend gründlich informiert. Das Angebot klang verlockend, doch sie wartete auf den Haken. Niemals würde er ihr einen Vorschlag unterbreiten, der ihm keinen Vorteil einbrächte. „Im Gegenzug will ich nur eines." Ginny musste grinsen, da war der Haken, sie hatte es gewusst. „Sie."

„Mich?" Sie war fassungslos. „Ich soll also für Sie die jederzeit verfügbare Hure spielen?" Sie schüttelte empört den Kopf, sp dass ihre roten Haare nach allen Seiten flogen. „Nicht zwangsläufig", kommentierte er ungerührt und tastete erneut ihren Körper mit seinem Blick ab. „Im Moment sind Sie für meinen Geschmack zu mager. Mir schweben da eher… Botengänge vor. Aufträge, die Sie für mich erledigen. Sie tun, was ich sage - egal was, egal wann, egal wie." Ginny hörte sehr wohl, dass er eine sexuelle Verbindung nicht gänzlich leugnete, aber ihr Verstand erfasste diese kleine Information nicht. Wieder hatte sie ein wattiges Gefühl in ihrem Kopf und das Bedürfnis, auf Malfoys Vorschlag einzugehen. Damit wären fast sämtliche Sorgen auf einem Schlag wie weggefegt und sie bräuchte sich keinerlei Gedanken mehr um die Zukunft zu machen. Ihr Vater wäre versorgt und sie müsste nicht mehr ständig mit der Angst leben, irgendwie etwas falsch zu machen. Das Angebot war wirklich verlockend.

„Natürlich würde ich Sie mit einem Zauber belegen, der es Ihnen unmöglich macht, über das kleine Intermezzo mit Doherty zu reden, zu schreiben oder sich in sonstigem Sinne mitzuteilen." Der blonde Mann beugte sich noch ein wenig weiter vor und seine Stimme nahm einen hypnotisierenden Unterton an, während er sie aus seinen eisgrauen, aber nicht unbedingt kalt wirkenden Augen anstarrten. „Ihr Leben gegen das Ihres Vaters. Ihre Seele gegen die Beseitigung Ihrer Sorgen. Nimm an, kleine Ginny. So eine Chance bietet sich dir nicht wieder. Du hast zwei Minuten, um über meinen Vorschlag nachzudenken…" Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, zielte auf die Weinflasche und Sekunden später flog diese sacht zu ihm, direkt in seine ausgestreckte Hand. Die Küchenschranktür öffnete sich, zwei Gläser kamen ebenfalls herbei geflogen und landeten mit einem sanften pling auf dem Couchtisch. Die Schranktür ging wieder zu und Malfoy füllte beide Gläser zu einem guten Drittel.

Der blonde Mann nahm eins der beiden und machte es sich wieder in seinem - Ginny stellte fest, dass er eine sehr besitzergreifend Art und Weise an den Tag legen konnte – Sessel bequem. Er nippte an dem Glas und verzog wieder missbilligend die Lippen. „Meinen Sie nicht, Sie könnten sich von den neuntausend Galleonen, die Sie noch haben, wenigstens eine ordentliche Flasche Wein leisten? Dieser hier beleidigt meine Geschmacksnerven." Er kippte den Inhalt des Glases in ein Blumenarrangement auf dem weasley'schen Couchtisch und sah auf die Uhr. „Noch eine Minute." Wieder lehnte er sich zurück und betrachtete die junge Hexe.

ooOoOoo

Malfoy hatte die Wohnung schon lange verlassen, als sich Ginny endlich aus der Erstarrung lösen konnte. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Sie war tatsächlich auf sein ‚Angebot' eingegangen. Natürlich hatte er sie mit ihren eigenen Waffen geschlagen und sie erpresst. Hätte sie das Angebot ausgeschlagen, so wäre sie niemals vor ihm sicher gewesen. Und das er sie überall finden würde, daran hatte sie keinen Zweifel. Sie war zwar eine intelligente und recht begabte Hexe, aber sie war kein Wunderkind. Er hatte ihr nicht nur mehr als zwanzig Jahre Zaubererfahrung voraus, sondern ebenso das Wissen um schwarzmagische Flüche. Vielleicht würde sie sich ein paar Tage oder Wochen verstecken können, aber nicht für immer.

Dennoch verabscheute sich Ginny für ihre eigene Schwäche. Sie hätte ihm gern Dinge an den Kopf geworfen, doch irgendwie war es ihr unfähig gewesen, das zu sagen, was sie dachte. Ihr war gewesen, als wäre das alles nicht unbedingt mit rechten Dingen vor sich gegangen. Hatte er eventuell den Imperiusfluch eingesetzt? In diesem Moment hasste sie ihn noch mehr als Voldemort und das sollte etwas heißen.

Sie stand auf und schüttete sich etwas von dem Wein ein, den Malfoy verschmäht hatte. Ihr schmeckte er. Dann wollte sie sich automatisch in ihrem Lieblingssessel wie eine Katze zusammenrollen, doch sie scheute sich davor. Darin hatte er gesessen. Wie auch immer er in ihre Wohnung gekommen war, das hatte er ihr nicht verraten. Aber Ginny interessierte das auch nicht. Es war zweifelsohne eine Machtdemonstration gewesen und er hatte Erfolg gehabt. Ginny war eingeschüchtert. Stattdessen setzte sie sich auf die Couch und starrte nachdenklich in das halbgefüllte Glas.

„Ich melde mich bei Ihnen." Mehr hatte er nicht gesagt. Sie wusste nicht, ob das per Eule geschehen würde oder ob er wieder persönlich auftauchen würde. Auf jeden Fall sollte sie sich darüber informieren, wie man ihre Wohnung ‚einbruchssicher' machen konnte. Sie wollte nicht, dass er noch einmal unvermittelt hier drinnen auf sie wartete. Hatte er ihre Wohnung durchsucht? Vielleicht war er in jedem Zimmer gewesen. Vielleicht hatte er ihren Schreibtisch durchsucht und die Fotos von ihrer Familie und Harry gefunden. Und vor allem quälte sie eine Frage, woher wusste er so genau über sie und ihre Situation Bescheid? Fragen über Fragen flitzten wie kleine Mäuse durch ihr Gehirn und schließlich schlief sie erschöpft auf der Couch ein.


	4. Der erste Auftrag

**03. Kapitel – Der erste Auftrag**

**Sie streiten sich, .. um Freiheitsrechte;  
Genau besehn, sind's Knechte gegen Knechte."**  
Faust II, Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Mephistopheles

Auch jetzt hielt Malfoy Wort, wie Ginny erstaunt feststellte. Von dem ehemaligen Todesser und Slytherin hatte sie anderes erwartet. Am nächsten Tag klopfte eine Seychellenohreule mit ihrem spitzen Schnabel gegen das Wohnzimmerfenster und starrte Ginny aus arrogant wirkenden, bernsteinfarbenen Augen an. Die junge Hexe verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Scheinbar färbte Malfoys Blasiertheit auf seine Haustiere ab. Sobald sie das Fenster geöffnet hatte, streckte ihr das Tier seinen rechten Fuß hin, an dem ein Stück Pergament mit einer dunkelgrünen Samtschleife festgemacht worden war. Ginny befreite es von seiner Last und sah ihm staunend hinterher. Die Eule schien es nicht für nötig zu befinden, sich weiter mit ihr abzugeben. Dass sie von dem blonden Adligen kam, war ihr sofort klar gewesen, als sie den kleinen Boten gesehen hatte. Niemand sonst würde sich so eine Eule halten.

Ginny entrollte die Nachricht. „Die gewünschte Apotheke bietet Ihnen nun die Möglichkeit, jederzeit die erforderliche Medizin zu erhalten. Ebenso hat St. Mungo Ihren Vater in ein Einzelzimmer verlegt, um ihm einen ungestörten Heilungsprozess zu ermöglichen. Der Chefarzt hat die Anweisung erhalten, beste Versorgungsmöglichkeiten zu erkunden und wahrzunehmen. Später wird eine Eule erscheinen, die den Inhalt Ihres ersten Auftrags überbringt." Keine Grußformel, keine Unterschrift. Wütend knüllte sie die Notiz zusammen und pfefferte sie in die nächste Ecke. Der Teufel sollte Mr. Lucius Malfoy holen. Auch wenn sie eine Abmachung hatten, so hieß das nicht, dass er sie beliebig hin und her schicken konnte. Heute Abend hatte sie einen Termin mit St. Mungo. Andererseits, ohne ihn würde ihr Vater weiterhin in einem Dreibettzimmer mit Grundversorgung liegen und sie wüsste nicht, wie sie das Geld aufbringen sollte, dass so ein Aufenthalt kostete. Versichert waren sie nicht. Zum Teufel mit Lucius Malfoy. Sie seufzte und begann sich anzuziehen. Vielleicht war es möglich, den Termin vorzuverlegen, um später das ominöse Päckchen ausliefern zu können. Sie merkte nicht, dass sie begann, genauso zu handeln, wie er es wollte.

ooOoOoo

Ginny hatte den Termin tatsächlich verlegen können. Als sie aus dem Klinikgebäude trat, musste sie grinsen. Sie schwor sich, Malfoy das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Es war ein äußerst riskantes Spiel, aber ebenso reizvoll. Der Arzt hatte ihr von einer neuen Therapieform erzählt. Direkt aus dem fernen Osten, frisch auf dem Markt und tatsächlich bislang unerschwinglich für sie. Aber Malfoy hatte zugesagt, er wolle sämtliche Behandlungskosten übernehmen. Er war das Beste gewöhnt und sie wollte das Beste für ihren Vater. Ein diabolisches Lächeln entfuhr ihr. Die nächste Rechnung aus dem St. Mungo würde gigantisch sein.

Der Heiler hatte ihr erklärt, es gäbe einen Mann in China, der sich mit seiner fernöstlichen Medizin auf Fälle wie die ihres Vaters spezialisiert habe. Bislang hatte er einige Menschen mit schweren Traumata erfolgreich behandeln können. Dazu bediente er sich lediglich ein paar Nadeln. Ginny hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich vorzustellen, wie die Nadeln in den Körper gelangen sollten, aber der Heiler hatte ihr versichert, Mr. Weasley verspüre keine Schmerzen. Er würde mit dem Chinesen Dr. Yan Kontakt aufnehmen und ihn aus China einfliegen lassen, damit er sich Mr. Weasley ansähe. Ginny grinste wieder. Im ersten Moment hatte sie Gewissensbisse gehabt, weil sie überhaupt darüber nachdachte, Malfoys Geld auf diese Art und Weise zu verprassen. Andererseits war das nur recht und billig, schließlich hatte er im Gegenzug sie gefordert. Ja, sie wollte ihm das Leben wirklich schwer machen. Ein winziger Teil von ihr warnte sie, doch sie ignorierte ihn. Malfoy würde sie schon nicht umbringen.

ooOoOoo

Jener Mann saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer in Malfoy Manor und verzog spöttisch die Lippen. In seinen Händen hielt er einen Brief des Chefarztes vom St. Mungos, indem dieser ihm mitteilte, Miss Weasley habe sich für eine neumodische Therapieform entschieden, die sich Akupunktur nannte. Sie sei bei den Muggeln sehr beliebt und hielt langsam auch in der magischen Welt Einzug, wenn die hiesige Medizin versagte. Er zweifelte an dem Erfolg, doch ihm konnte es egal sein. Die horrende Summe würde sich kaum auf seinem Konto bemerkbar machen und Mr. Weasley war ihm vollkommen gleichgültig. Ob dieser Mann lebte oder starb, das interessierte ihn nicht, solange er keinen Vorteil davon erhielt. Wesentlich bemerkenswerter war der Versuch der kleinen Weasley, sich aufzulehnen. Es amüsierte ihn. Natürlich hatte er damit gerechnet, aber nicht so schnell und nicht auf diese Art und Weise. Die kleine Hexe wollte also spielen. Das konnte sie haben. Allerdings zog er es vor, die Regeln festzulegen.

Vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lagen zwei Päckchen. Das eine sollte in einen kleinen Ort nähe Sussex geliefert werden, das andere an die Waterfront Kapstadts. Er zögerte für einen Moment. Nach Sussex sollten einfache Geschäftsunterlagen gebracht werden, in den Süden Afrikas zwei Kilo Kokain mit einem Reinheitsgehalt von 90 und einem Wert von umgerechnet 50.000 Pfund. Lucius Malfoy lehnte sich zurück und tippte die Spitzen seiner Zeigefinger aneinander, nachdenklich betrachtete er die Lieferung. Dann sah er auf und lächelte.

ooOoOoo

Ginny ächzte unter der noch immer sengenden Hitze. Sie war auf dem offiziellen Apparierplatz Kapstadts angekommen und sah sich neugierig um. Überall wuselten aufgeregte Hexen und Zauberer herum, die von Männern in dunklen Anzügen befragt wurden. ‚So musste es wohl auf den Muggelflughäfen sein', dachte sie und stellte sich interessiert an das Ende einer der beiden Schlangen und wartete darauf, endlich die Absperrung passieren zu dürfen. Die innere Anspannung versuchte sie zu ignorieren.

„Guten Abend", grüsste sie die Kontrolleurin und lächelte sie an. Dann reichte sie ihr ihren Pass. Auch die magische Welt besaß Ausweispapiere. Sie waren damals zu Zeiten der Herrschaft Voldemorts eingeführt worden, um zu vermeiden, dass namentlich bekannte Todesser unerkannt abtauchen konnten. Die Beamtin nahm ihre Papiere und sah sich Namen und Foto an. Auf dem Foto sah Ginny freundlich lächelnd aus und winkte. Natürlich war es ein magisches Bild. „Irgendwas zu verzollen?", fragte die Beamtin und Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein." Sie versuchte die innere Unsicherheit wegzuatmen und das Päckchen in ihrem Handgepäck dezent zu vergessen.

„Sie reisen nur mit einer Tasche", stellte die Frau auch gleich misstrauisch fest. Die junge Hexe entschied sich für die Flucht nach vorn. „Ja, ich hab Tee dabei", beeilte sie sich daher zu sagen. „Tee?" Die Beamtin wirkte ungläubig. „Wieso Tee?" Ginny versuchte die Panik runterzuschlucken. Dass es sich bei ihrem Auftrag nicht um Spielkarten handelte, konnte sie sich denken. Was sie überbringen sollte, wusste sie nicht und sie war sich sicher, dass das besser so war. „Eine Freundin von mir ist hier hin gezogen und bat mich, ihr guten alten Tee mitzubringen. Earl Grey. Originaler englischer Tee schmeckt einfach besser, meinte sie und natürlich hab ich ihr diese Bitte nach Tee nicht abschlagen können. Sie ist hochschwanger, müssen Sie wissen. Und schwangere Frauen sind so leicht zu reizen. Ich will ihr einfach nur eine Freude machen, indem ich ihr Tee mitbringe. Ich-" Die Beamtin winkte ab. „Schon gut, gehen Sie durch."

Ihre Beine fühlten sich wie Pudding an und ihr Hintern musste mit Sicherheit schon große blaue Flecken aufweisen, so oft hatte sie sich gedanklich hinein getreten. Sie konnte dem ehemaligen Todesser nicht vertrauen. Sie wusste nicht, womit er sich sein Geld verdiente. Wieso war sie so leichtgläubig gewesen und hatte den offiziellen Weg eingeschlagen? Sie bemühte sich um ein normales Tempo und atmete erst auf, als sie den Platz verlassen hatte. Bei seinem nächsten ‚Auftrag' musste sie vorsichtiger sein.

Nachdem sie den anderen Anreisenden gefolgt und durch ein riesiges Gebäude gegangen war, trat sie schließlich durch eine Tür ins Freie. Sofort wurde sie von der grellen Sonne geblendet, Afrika war so unglaublich anders als England. Fast blind tastete sie in ihrer Tasche nach einer Sonnenbrille und schalte sich in Gedanken eine Idiotin. An so etwas Elementares hatte sie natürlich nicht gedacht. Demnächst musste sie sich wirklich besser vorbereiten.

An einem Stand kaufte sie schließlich eine billige Sonnenbrille. Malfoy hatte ihr in einem Umschlag Geld in der entsprechenden Währung beigefügt, zwanzig 200 Rand Banknoten, zwanzig 100 Rand Banknoten, vierzig 50 Rand Banknoten, sowie eine Cent Münze. „Zum persönlichen Gebrauch." Belege hatte er nicht eingefordert. Ginny staunte immer wieder über diesen Mann. Scheinbar war er recht großzügig. Allerdings nur solange, wie es zu seiner Zufriedenheit verlief, vermutete sie richtig.

Mit der Sonnenbrille konnte sie endlich ihre Umgebung wahrnehmen. Sie war aus einem lachsfarbenen, sehr großen Gebäude getreten, das direkt am Wasser lag. Schiffe verschiedener Größen und Arten lagen vor Anker. Weitere konnte sie in der Nähe des Festlandes erkennen, sie lagen auf Reede. Ein paar Stufen führten nach unten, wo sich zahlreiche Restaurants und Kneipen befanden. Recht von ihr erhoben sich ein paar Hochhäuser und dahinter konnte sie Kapstadts Wahrzeichen erkennen, den Tafelberg. Ginny staunte. So einen Berg hatte sie noch nie zuvor gesehen. Gern hätte sie sich weiter umgesehen, doch zuerst wollte sie den Auftrag erfüllen, bevor noch etwas geschah.

Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche nach dem Zettel und fragte sich schließlich zu jener Adresse durch. Es dauerte eine Stunde, aber dann hatte sie das herrschaftliche Haus mit der entsprechenden Wohnung gefunden. Das Gebäude erhob sich majestätisch von den umliegenden ab. Es war mehrstöckig und ganz in weiß gehalten. Ginny klingelte an einem Tor und nur Sekunden später öffnete es sich. Sie durchquerte einen kleinen Garten und fuhr dann mit einem Lift zehn Stockwerke nach oben. Für einen Moment war ihr schwindelig, doch dann hatte sie sich an die Schnelligkeit gewöhnt. Der Aufzug schien magisch verändert worden zu sein, ansonsten hätte er nicht so ungewohnt schnell sein und noch dazu so sanft halten können.

Als sie aus dem Lift stieg, wartete schon ein dunkelhäutiger Mann auf sie. Seine Zähne blitzten strahlendweiß als er sie anlächelte und hier die Hand zum Gruß hinhielt. Mehrere Goldreife baumelten an seinem Handgelenk. Er zog Ginny in die Wohnung. „Möchten Sie etwas trinken?" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. Es war ein Komplize Malfoys, entsprechend traute sie ihm nicht über den Weg. „Danke nein. Ich soll hier was abgeben." Der Mann lachte wieder und zog Ginny in ein riesiges, helles Wohnzimmer. „Sie sind neu bei ihm, oder?" Die junge Hexe sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ja, woher wissen Sie das?" Er lachte. „Sie sind einfach zu gut für sowas." Ginny rätselte über seine Worte. Was meinte er damit? Zu gut für was?

Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche. „Hier, Ihr Päckchen." Der Mann, dessen Name sie noch immer nicht wusste, ging zu einer Anrichte seiner luxuriösen Penthousewohnung und nahm einen Zettel heraus. Er schrieb etwas, faltete den Zettel zusammen und kam zurück. Ginny nahm die Notiz in Empfang und gab ihm im Gegenzug das Päckchen. Innerlich atmete sie auf. Jetzt hatte sie den ersten Auftrag erledigt. So schwer war es nicht gewesen. Sie musste in Zukunft lediglich darauf achten, vorsichtiger zu sein und besser zu planen.

„Sind Sie seine Neue?" Er hatte locker die Beine übereinander geschlagen und sah sie interessiert an. „Was? NEIN!", beeilte sich Ginny zu sagen. Nicht auszudenken, was dieser Mann annahm. Sie und Malfoy. Niemals. „Also sind Sie noch zu haben?" Die junge Hexe runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinen Sie das?" Er lachte. „Na, wenn Sie nicht Malfoys Liebchen sind, sehe ich keinen Grund, warum wir nicht ein wenig Spaß zusammen haben könnten. Sie sind zwar ein wenig mager, aber ansonsten ein flotter Feger. Ich zeige Ihnen erst Kapstadt und dann meine Wohnung." Vielsagend hob er die Augenbrauen. „Ähm", machte Ginny nur und stand auf. „Ich glaube, ich muss wieder los." Er nickte und schob ihr seine Karte rüber. „Wenn du mal Lust auf das Kapstadt hast, das die Touristen nicht zu sehen bekommen, dann melde dich."

ooOoOoo

Die junge Hexe beeilte sich, aus Ayubus Wohnung zu kommen. Dass er so hieß hatte sie der Karte entnommen. Selbige entsorgte sie im nächsten Mülleimer und atmete befreit auf. Malfoys Geschäftspartner waren auf jeden Fall komische Zauberer. Demnächst wollte sie die Lieferung an der Wohnungstür abgeben und umgehend wieder verschwinden.

Sie brauchte einige Zeit, bis sie sich wieder in der Umgebung befand, in der sie angekommen war. Sie hatte Angst sich zu verlaufen, daher wollte sie erst einmal nur in Sichtweite des lachsfarbenen Hauses bleiben. Außerdem verspürte sie ein leichtes Hungergefühl und eine Tasse Kaffee wäre auch nicht zu verachten. Am Hafen konnte sie das alles erhalten. Also folgte sie der am Anfang schon bemerkten Treppe und schlenderte am Wasser entlang. Als sie auf eine der vielen Tafeln sah, an denen die Preise aushingen, riss sie überrascht die Augen auf. Eine Tasse Kaffee kostete etwa 46 Pence und ein gutes Mittagessen etwa 4,58 Pfund. Warum hatte Malfoy ihr soviel Geld mitgegeben? Sie starrte auf den Umschlag in ihrer Tasche.

„Damit Sie endlich was auf die Rippen bekommen. Oder glauben Sie, ich möchte irgendwann Ihre Rippen einzeln zählen?" Mit einem leisen Aufschrei fuhr Ginny herum und sah direkt in ein Paar eisgrauer Augen, die sie in diesem Moment spöttisch ansahen. „Außerdem hatte ich angenommen, Sie wollten sich vielleicht die Gegend ansehen." Ohne sie zu fragen legte er seine Hand an ihren Ellenbogen und führte sie ein paar Schritte weiter, zu einem der nächsten Restaurants. „Hier gibt es den besten Fisch an der gesamten Waterfront", erklärter Malfoy.

„Was machen Sie hier?", brachte Ginny fassungslos zustande. Er winkte ab. „Zusehen, ob Sie zurecht kommen." Mit einem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln sah er sie an und bestellte eine Reihe Speisen, die ihr allesamt unbekannt waren. „Ich habe vorausgesetzt, dass Sie die hiesige Küche nicht kennen." In seinen Worten schwingt sowohl die altbekannte Arroganz mit, als auch eine Überheblichkeit. Er sieht sie weit unter sich stehen. Eine Kellnerin kam und servierte ihnen Champagner. ‚Was auch sonst?', fragte sich Ginny höhnisch.

„Für ihr… erstes Mal nicht schlecht", begann er, während er sich lässig zurücklehnte, die Beine ausstreckte und die Hände auf dem Bauch kreuzte. Ginny fragte sich, ob er nicht in seiner schwarzen Robe schwitzen müsse, doch sie verkniff sich eine derartige Äußerung. Sollte Malfoy sich zu Tode schwitzen. Als sie sah, wie er kritisch mit zusammengekniffenen Augen die Sonne musterte, rechnete sie fest damit, dass er eine Sonnenbrille aus dem Inneren seines teuren Umhangs holen würde. Doch natürlich tat er nichts der gleichen. Mit einer fast schon anmutig wirkenden Geste wischte er sich eine der platinblonden Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und Ginny bemerkte den Sonnenschirm erst, als er zwischen ihnen stand. Malfoy schien außerordentlich begabt zu sein, wenn es hieß, unauffällig zu sein. Aber dies war logisch. Ansonsten hätte er es als Todesser nie und nimmer so weit gebracht.

„Sie haben Glück gehabt, dass Sie den Beamten überzeugen konnten." Sein Lächeln wirkte spöttisch, während er mit ihr sprach, obwohl er aufs Meer herausblickte. „Tee." Missbilligend kräuselten sich seine Lippen. „Etwas anderes ist Ihnen nicht eingefallen?" Ginny sah ihn böse an. „Entschuldigung, aber ich bin nicht sonderlich bewandert darin, unbekannte Päckchen durch die Gegend zu schmuggeln." Dieser Mann machte sie mit seinem Snobismus unsagbar wütend. „Machen Sie es doch besser." Er sah aufrichtig amüsiert aus. Diese kleine Hexe schien ein erfolgreiches Rezept gegen seine phlegmatische Langweile zu verheißen. „Ich werde Ihnen zeigen, wie das funktioniert." Wieder sah er zum Hafen rüber und beobachtete einen Dreimaster, der im Begriff war, abzulegen.

„Sie sollten sich an eine Regel halten: Betreten Sie niemals fremde Wohnungen, wenn Sie den Besitzer nicht kennen. Ayubu ist in dieser Hinsicht harmlos. Doch es gibt Männer, die nicht immer… nachsichtig sind und das Nein einer Frau akzeptieren", meinte er schließlich. Ginny konnte sich einen spitzen Kommentar nicht verkneifen. „So wie Sie?" Jetzt hatte sie seine vollständige Aufmerksamkeit. Er drehte den Kopf zu ihr und sah sie lange nachdenklich an. „Nein ist kein Saveword", meinte er schließlich nur und deutete mit dem Kopf aufs Meer hinaus. „Sehen Sie den dunklen Fleck?" Ginny folgte seiner Aufmerksamkeit und nickte. „Das ist Robben Island. Auf dieser Insel wurde Nelson Mandela neunzehn Jahre gefangen gehalten, bevor er schließlich 1994 der erste schwarze Präsident Südafrikas wurde." Ginny zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Seit wann kennen Sie sich in Muggelgeschichte aus?" – „Wissen Sie, ob er ein Muggel ist?" Diese spöttische Gegenfrage verunsicherte Ginny. Malfoy war ihr ein Buch mit sieben Sigeln.

Eine Kellnerin kam und servierte die Vorspeise. Sie stellte einige Teller in die Mitte des Tisches und schenkte ihnen Champagner nach. Malfoy nahm eine distinguierte Tischhaltung ein und deutete auf einen kleinen Teller, der mit ein paar Scheiben Fleisch und ihr unbekanntes Gemüse gefüllt war. „Biltong", erklärte er. „Die beiden linken Scheiben stammen vom Kudu, die rechten vom Strauß. Sie werden in der Luft gedörrt, dann gut gewürzt und schmecken etwas salzig. Sollten Sie sich einmal länger in heißen Regionen aufhalten, ist dieses Gericht empfehlenswert, da wir Menschen dann einen besonders hohen Salzbedarf haben." Ginny scheute sich, Fleisch vom Strauß zu essen. Bislang waren ihr diese Tiere nicht zum Verzehr empfohlen worden. Kudu kannte sie absolut nicht.

Der blonde Mann deutete auf zwei Früchte, die zwischen den Fleischstücken lagen. „Das sind Cape Gooseberries. Äußerst delikat. Sie schmecken ähnlich wie Erdbeeren und Tomaten. Sie sind sehr intensiv, aber eine wirklich exquisit schmeckende Frucht. Sehen Sie? Äußerliche ähnelt sie einer Stachelbeere." Er nahm sich eine der beiden Früchte und schob sie sich in den Mund.

Natürlich sprach ein Malfoy nicht mit vollem Mund. Erst anschließend deutete er auf einen zweiten Teller, auf dem sich offenbar ein kleiner Auflauf befand. „Bobotie. Eine südafrikanische Spezialität. Sie wird gern mit Hackfleisch zubereitet, oder mit Lamm, so wie in unserem Fall. Ich habe Lammfleisch gewählt, da es hier einen besseren Geschmack hat als in England." Er deutete auf eine kleine Schale. „Chutney. Es ist eine beliebte Gewürzmischung, allerdings äußerst scharf. Es gibt sie in verschiedenen Geschmacksrichtungen, auch mit Pfirsich. Dem kann ich persönlich allerdings wenig abgewinnen." Er nahm sich von dem Auflauf und ignorierte das Chutney. „Möchten Sie nichts?"

Ginny nahm sich die übrig gebliebene Frucht und überwand sich schließlich beim Straußenfleisch. Entgegen ihren Erwartungen schmeckte es köstlich und sie aß gleich das zweite Stück hinterher. Er lächelte. „Wir können jederzeit mehr bestellen. Allerdings wird der Fisch zum Hauptgang äußerst sättigend werden." Die junge Hexe winkte ab.

Nachdem sie fertig waren, kam die Kellnerin sofort und räumte das benutzte Geschirr ab. „Ich werde Ihnen beim nächsten Mal Potjiekos zeigen. Es ist das Nationalgericht in diesem Land und wird aufwendig in einem Gusstopf zubereitet. Es besteht aus Gemüse und Fleisch, meistens Lamm oder auch Rind oder Strauß." Ginny sah ihn neugierig an. „Woher wissen Sie soviel über Südafrika?" – „Mein Bruder lebt hier." Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass es noch mehr Malfoys gab. Ginny war immer davon ausgegangen, er wäre ein Einzelkind gewesen.

Gerade wollte sie etwas sagen, als die Kellnerin mit dem Hauptgang auftauchte. „Crayfisch", kommentierte Malfoy, während er auf den rechten Teller zeigte. „Eine Langustenart, von der es zwei Sorten gibt. Eine stammt aus dem indischen Ozean, die andere aus dem kalten Atlantik. Sie sind an ihrem Äußeren zu unterscheiden, werden aber am meisten beide gegrillt. Der zweite Fisch ist Kingklip. Er ist die bekannteste Fischsorte Südafrikas und eignet sich hervorragend zum Grillen oder Dünsten, da er festes Fleisch beinhaltet." Wieder sah er sie an, während er den linken Mundwinkel leicht nach oben gezogen hatte. „Reis und Kartoffeln brauche ich Ihnen nicht zu erklären, hoffe ich." Ohne Ginny zu fragen, nahm er ihren Teller und füllte ihr auf. Die junge Hexe sah ihn verwundert an.

Malfoy entging ihr verblüffter Blick nicht und insgeheim schmunzelte er. Frauen waren leicht zu durchschauen. Natürlich hatte sie erwartet, dass er sich auffüllen lassen würde. Die Tatsache, dass er selbst zupackte, schien seine junge Begleitung regelrecht in ein tiefes Loch stürzen. Natürlich tat er dies nicht, weil er in Wirklichkeit ein vollkommen anderer Mann war, als er allgemeinhin zur Schau stellte. Er füllte die Teller aus purer Berechnung. Die Handlung ließ ihn menschlicher wirken und ihr Misstrauen ein Stück weit abbauen. Dies war unablässig, wenn es darum ging, ihr später die wirklich wichtigen Aufträge anzuvertrauen. Aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete er sie. Natürlich würde sie ihm irgendwann aus der Hand fressen. Aber es wäre mit Sicherheit ein amüsanter Weg dorthin. Er schätzte Miss Weasley nicht als kleines Schosshündchen ein. Sie war eher eine Katze, die Krallen zeigen konnte. Malfoy freute sich darauf. Es versprach wirklich eine kleine amüsante Abwechslung mit ihr zu werden. Wie lange es anhalten würde, würde sich mit der Zeit zeigen, doch er war sich sicher, diese Zeit zu genießen. Danach würde es andere Zerstreuungsmöglichkeiten geben.

Ginny ihrerseits betrachtete ihren ominösen Auftraggeber. Trotz seines Alters, er musste mittlerweile mit Sicherheit Mitte vierzig sein, wirkte er noch immer äußerst attraktiv und agil auf sie. Sie konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, dass er ein Mann war, der sehr auf seinen Körper achtete. Natürlich war er niemand, für den sie sich interessierte, sie zog jüngere Männer in ihrem Alter vor. So wie Harry. Ein Stich über die verlorene Liebe schoss ihr mitten ins Herz, doch sie hatte sich angewöhnt, diesen zu ignorieren. Aber rein theoretisch, wenn sie sich zwanzig Jahre älter vorstellte, konnte sie nachvollziehen, warum dieser Mann eine magische Anziehungskraft ausübte. Natürlich nicht auf sie, sie war gegen den legendären Malfoycharme resistent. Aber sie konnte es durchaus verstehen. ‚Malfoycharme', sinnierte die junge Hexe. Warum war er nett zu ihr? Was hatte er vor? Was, in Merlins Namen, wollte er?

Lucius Malfoy hatte sich wieder entspannt hingesetzt und sah sie fragend an. „Tee?"

**Begriffe:**  
- Seychellenohreule Seltene Eulenart. Kommt nur im Morne Seychellois National Park auf der Insel Mahé vor.  
- 50.000 Pfund ca. 65.385 Euro  
- 7.701 ZAR (Südafrikanischer Rand) 500 Pfund, ca. 654 Euro  
- vor Anker bzw. auf Rede liegen Ersteres sind Schiffe, die im Hafen am Pier festgemacht sind. Sie haben Hafengebühr bezahlt und dürfen somit in selbigem liegen. Zweitere haben außerhalb des Hafens geankert und entsprechend keine Gebühr bezahlt, weswegen sie keine Berechtigung haben, die Anlegestelle anzusteuern.  
- Ayubu bedeutet Beharrlichkeit, Ausdauer  
- 46 Pence ca. 60 Cent  
- 4,58 Pfund ca. 6 Euro  
- Safeword Im SM-Bereich gibt es ‚Sicherheitswörter', die i.d.R. den sofortigen Abbruch der sexuellen Handlung bedeuten. Der / Die Sub hat dieses Wort als Schutz, welches ein seriöser Top niemals missachtet. Sollte er / sie dieses Wort missbrauchen, hat es i.d.R. Misstrauen zur Folge und eine erfolgreiche Beziehung ist unmöglich. „Nein ist kein Safeword" ist eine allgemeine Aussage, da ein Nein viel zu schnell über die Lippen kommt und durchaus auch zum Spiel dazugehören kann. Ich habe Lucius diesen Satz zugeschrieben, um zu demonstrieren, dass er sich in diesem Bereich durchaus auskennt und ihn gern praktiziert. Ob er allerdings ein anständiger, seriöser Top ist, mag dahingestellt sein  
- Kudu eine afrikanische Antilopenart


	5. In seinem Zauber

**04 Kapitel – In seinem Zauber...**

**Die Frau ist kein Genie, sie ist dekorativer Art.  
Sie hat nie etwas zu sagen, aber sie sagt es so hübsch.**  
Oscar Wilde

Nach dem Essen genoss das ungleiche Paar noch ein Tässchen Roibooshtee. Ginny hatte bislang nur Englischen getrunken, dieser Südafrikanische war ihr komplett unbekannt. „Er wird aus einer Pflanzenart aus Bergen im Südwesten gewonnen", erklärte Malfoy weiter. „Allerdings benutzt man es hier auch zum Kochen und Backen." Er warf ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Sollten Sie irgendwann von Ihrem rot die Nase voll haben, könnten Sie sich auch Ihre Haare mit Rooibos färben." Die junge Hexe warf ihm einen pikierten Blick zu. „Ich bin mit meinen Haaren sehr zufrieden." Wieder lächelte er. „Sie machen Sie besonders. Außerdem stehen rothaarige Frauen in dem Ruf, besonders wild und… hemmungslos zu sein." Sie riss die Augen auf. „Besonders die mit grünen Augen", fuhr er belustig fort. „Sagen Sie mir, Miss Weasley, neigen Sie eher zu einem Seitensprung?" Ginny glaubte, ihr müsse die Luft wegbleiben. Was fragte sie dieser unmögliche Mann hier? Sie selbst hatte sich zwar schon in Hogwarts derartige Dinge anhören müssen, aber das waren Witzeleien pubertierender Jungen. Malfoy war ein erwachsener Mann. Wenn er so etwas sagte, hatte das ganz andere Hintergründe als bei ihren ehemaligen Mitschülern.

Scheinbar konnte er ihre Gedanken an ihrem empörten Gesichtsausdruck ablesen. Er lachte geradezu diabolisch vergnügt auf und trank dann noch einen Schluck Tee. Umgehend vollzog er die Wandlung vom sympathischen Mann zum gnadenlosen Todesser. „Eins sei Ihnen gesagt, Miss Weasley, ich teile nicht." Obwohl sie ihr Glas bereits leer getrunken hatte, verschluckte sich Ginny. „Ich-", röchelte sie und gab sich schließlich einem Hustenanfall hin. Er gab ihr Zeit, über eine Antwort nachzudenken. „Es sollte lediglich erwähnt worden sein", stellte er kühl fest und griff in ihre Tasche, um den Geldumschlag herauszuholen. „Sie erlauben?" Dieser Mann war nicht nur unmöglich, er war dreist, anmaßend und impertinent. Wie konnte er es wagen, einfach in ihre Tasche zu greifen. Hatte er noch nie etwas von Privatsphäre gehört? Außerdem… Seine Unterstellungen waren geradezu frech. „Mr. Malfoy, Sie vergessen sich", echauffierte sich Ginny. „Im Gegenteil", kam seine Antwort lakonisch. „Sie gehören mir, junge Hexe. Vergessen Sie das besser nicht."

Nun wurde es Ginny eindeutig zu bunt. Sie sprang auf, riss ihre Tasche vom Stuhl und wollte gehen. „Setzen Sie sich." Sein Befehl war knapp und mit einer unfassbar eisigen Kälte gesprochen worden. Ginny dachte nicht im Traum daran, ihm folge zu leisten. Allerdings kam sie nur wenige Schritte weit, dann schien sie eine unsichtbare gummiartige Wand sie aufzuhalten. Sie fluchte. „Ich wiederhole mich ungern." Die junge Frau blickte über die Schulter und sah, wie er in seiner Hand lässig seinen Spazierstock hielt, indem sein Zauberstab versteckt war. Mit der anderen zeigte er scheinbar entspannt auf ihren Stuhl. Als sich ihre Blicke begegneten, hob er vielsagend eine Augenbraue. Ginny überlegte. Hier, wo sowohl Zauberer als auch Muggel umherliefen, konnte sie keine Szene machen. Sie hatte keine Wahl, sie musste sich wieder hinsetzen, wenn sie nicht gegen den internationalen Codex der Geheimhaltung von Zauberkraft verstoßen wollte. Er hatte sie in der Hand. Und das wusste dieser Mistkerl genau.

„Nur unter Protest", fauchte sie und er wirkte wieder amüsiert. „Aber natürlich… Kleine Ginny." Sie grummelte. „Sehen Sie den Sonnenuntergang? Er ist geradezu malerisch in dieser Jahreszeit." Dann begann er, ihr noch weiteres über Kapstadt zu erklären, über den Tafelberg und natürlich über Robben Island. „Wenn Sie hier die richtigen Kontakte haben, ist fast alles Möglich. Allerdings müssen Sie sich daran gewöhnen, dass die Südafrikaner eher Gelassenheit an den Tag legen. So heißt es scherzhaft bei vielen Touristen, das Wochenende beginne Donnerstagabend und ende Mittwochmittag."

Nach einem Blick auf seine Taschenuhr, die er an einer eleganten, nicht protzigen Goldkette trug, drängte er schließlich zum Aufbruch. „Ich habe noch etwas zu realisieren." Natürlich hielt er es nicht für nötig, ihr mitzuteilen, was er zu erledigen hatte. Er zog zwei Geldscheine aus dem Umschlag, steckte diesen ein und stand auf. Ginny ahnte, dass dieses Trinkgeld wohl das Höchste im Leben der Kellnerin bedeutete. Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche, dann folgte sie ihm.

ooOoOoo

Hexen und Zauberer der verschiedensten Nationalität eilten durch das lachsfarbene Gebäude, das Ginny bereits kannte. Es gab nur zwei Unterschiede zu ihrer Ankunft, zum einen war Lucius Malfoy an ihrer Seite, zum anderen hatte er diesmal das ominöse Paket. Ginny wollte noch immer nicht wissen, was zwischen England und Afrika hin und her transportiert wurde. Sie hatten ‚es' aus dem Vorort Rondebosch abgeholt und Ginny war wieder einmal von Malfoys eiskalter Gewandtheit beeindruckt. Mit einer Gelassenheit, die geradezu an selbstsicherer Überlegenheit grenzte, spazierte er mit diesem brisanten Gegenstand durch ein fremdes Land, die Ginny mehr als einen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt hatte.

Sie standen nun nebeneinander in dem Raum, den sie passieren mussten, um zu dem Apparierplatz zu gelangen. Ginny war gerade im Begriff, sich an der äußersten rechten Schlange anzustellen, als sie von Malfoy am Handgelenk festgehalten und an sich herangezogen wurde. Für jeden sahen sie wie ein liebendes Pärchen aus, das sich dezenten Zärtlichkeiten hingab. Wäre dies eine romantische Liebesgeschichte, so würde er nun feststellen, wie perfekt sich Ginnys Körper an seinen anpasste und ihr wäre wahrscheinlich der Atem gestockt und sie würde verwundert feststellen, wie gut sich doch seine Nähe anfühle. Aber das Leben schreibt selten eine gefühlvolle Romanze, weshalb keinem von beiden etwas derartiges durch den Kopf ging.

Lucius spürte den warmen, femininen Körper an seinem und registrierte, das Ginny, trotz ihres mageren Zustandes, eher große Brüste besaß. Der Rest seiner Aufmerksamkeit wurde von der regen Geschäftigkeit der anderen Hexen und Zauberer in Anspruch genommen, so dass er mit einer zielsicheren Genauigkeit sagen konnte, wo sich jeder befand. Wahrscheinlich hatten ihn die Jahre seiner Todesserschaft regelrecht abgestumpft, so dass sein Verstand überhand nahm. Ginny dagegen spürte, wie er ihren Kopf verräterisch sanft an seine breite Brust drückte und ihr nach außen hin liebevoll über die langen, glatten Haare strich. Sie nahm unterbewusst einen leicht bitter-scharfen Duft nach Safran wahr. Ansonsten konzentrierte sie sich darauf, instinktiv eine innere Fluchthaltung anzunehmen.

„Sehen Sie sich die Kontrolleure genau an", raunte er leise und hörte nicht auf, ihr über die Haare zu streicheln. „Vier Beamte - zwei Männer, zwei Frauen. Merken Sie sich eines, Ginny, wenn Sie eine Grenze möglichst rasch passieren wollen, nehmen Sie sich vorher unauffällig Zeit, um zu beobachten. Trinken Sie einen Kaffee, suchen Sie etwas in ihrer Tasche. Was auch immer, es muss dezent passieren. Achten Sie auf Anzeichen der inneren Unruhe. Nehmen Sie niemals eine Frau. Frauen sind untereinander unempfindsamer und härter. Gehen Sie zu einem der Männer. Spielen Sie mit ihnen, reizen Sie sie. Machen Sie nie den Eindruck, etwas verbergen zu müssen."

Ginny lauschte aufmerksam seinen Worten. Hier sprach ein Profi. Unbewusst drängte sie sich näher an ihn heran, was ihn zu einem leichten Aufstöhnen veranlasste, das so schnell unterdrückt wurde, wie es entstand. Der Gedanke, von einem Meister der Schwarzen Magie die Kunst des Schmuggelns zu lernen, erschreckte Ginny und erregte sie gleichermaßen. Kurz blitzte der Gedanke der Scham auf, doch er wurde schematisch niedergekämpft. Das jahrelange Kämpfen ums Überleben forderte seinen Tribut und Ginny hatte alles aufgeben müssen, was ihr lieb und teuer war. Lediglich Stolz war ihr geblieben, aber den hatte sie letztendlich an Lucius Malfoy verkauft, um ihren Vater zu retten. Sie befand sich der Verlockung der dunklen Seite gegenüber schutzlos ausgeliefert und Ehrgefühl war eines der ersten Dinge, die sie zu vergessen gelernt hatte. Um Geld für die Versorgung ihres Vaters zu erlangen, war sie bei Freunden der Familie betteln gegangen und hatte dem Ministerium gegenüber gelogen. Anfangs war sie von Alpträumen geplagt gewesen, doch mittlerweile empfand sie eine fast schon ruchlose Befriedigung gegenüber denen, die ihr früher Hilfsbereitschaft versprochen und sie jetzt gnadenlos fallen gelassen hatten. Die Ginny von früher wäre niemals soweit gegangen, sich einem Lucius Malfoy anzuvertrauen, doch diese Ginny gab es nicht mehr.

„Ich würde den linken Beamten nehmen", hauchte sie. „Warum?", antwortete er ebenso leise und beide stellten verwundert fest, dass ein gegenseitiges Verständnis vorherrschte. „Er scheint nicht so übermäßig korrekt zu sein und hat offensichtlich für jeden einen lockeren Spruch auf den Lippen." Der ehemalige Todesser nickte und registrierte die wachsamen Augen eines Sicherheitsmannes in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe. Umgehend neigte er seinen Kopf und gab Ginny einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Wir werden beobachtet", raunte er. Die junge Hexe biss sich auf die Lippen. Ein wenig fühlte sie sich wie Bonnie und Clyde, allerdings starben diese am Ende ihres Lebens und sterben wollte sie im Moment noch nicht.

Die folgenden Aktionen fanden gleichzeitig statt. Ginny legte den Kopf in den Nacken und Lucius beugte sich vor. Als sich ihre Lippen trafen, schien die Welt stehenzubleiben. Sämtliche Geräusche waren ausgeblendet worden und es gab nur noch sie beide. Seine überraschend weichen Lippen, die oft zu einem spöttischen Lächeln verzogen wurden, liebkosten die der jungen Hexe und für ein paar Sekunden war alles um sie herum vergessen. Solange, bis Ginnys Denken wieder angekurbelt und sie sich der bizarren Situation gewahr wurde. ‚Halt, stopp, Rückwärtstaste. Ich küsse Lucius Malfoy', war das einzige, was sich in ihren Gedanken manifestierte und nur der schraubstockartige Griff des Mannes hinderte beide daran, aufzufliegen. Er schien sich auch jetzt vollkommen unter Kontrolle zu haben, während Ginny kurz davor war, hysterisch zu werden. Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein.

„Ganz ruhig, Ginny", hörte sie ihn nahe ihres Ohr murmeln. „Sie werden mir jetzt folgen und sich wie eine erwachsene junge Frau benehmen, die schon öfters geküsst wurde." Sprachlos spürte sie, wie er sich von ihr löste und mit der gewohnten Lässigkeit zu einer der beiden Beamtinnen ging. „Irgendwas zu verzollen?", fragte diese und stellte sich unbewusst aufrecht hin, als sie aus einem Paar eisgrauer Augen sinnlich gemustert wurden. Anerkennend glitt es über ihren Körper und ein verführerisches Lächeln machte sich auf den Lippen breit, die Ginny Sekunden zuvor noch geküsst hatten.

„Nur meine schöne Frau", hauchte er und schenkte der Beamtin einen tiefen Blick, ehe er hinter sich griff und Ginny an ihrem Oberarm packte, nur um sie wieder an sich zu ziehen und ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Scheitel zu hauchen. „Wir kommen sozusagen aus den Flitterwochen…" Die Beamtin schien unfähig zu sein, ihre Augen von ihm zu lösen und sah Ginny eher widerwillig an, bevor sie nickte und etwas murmelte, das nach einem „Guten Abend noch" klang. Unbarmherzig zog Malfoy sie weiter und apparierte schließlich mit ihr zurück nach England.

„Ich bin schon öfters geküsst worden", stieß Ginny als erstes hervor und hörte ihn amüsiert auflachen. „Aber natürlich", antwortete er galant. Innerlich aufgewühlt folgte sie ihm und registrierte nicht, dass sie die Auffahrt nach Malfoy Manor entlang gingen.

**Begriffe / Quellen:**  
- Studie bezüglich rothaariger Frauen: www.lifego.de/artikel/2473/Studie-Rothaarige-Frauen-sind-wilder-im-Bett.html  
- Bonnie und Clyde: Verbrecherpärchen der 20er und 30er Jahre und Gegenstand eines gleichnamigen, bekannten und romantisierenden Films der 60er Jahre. Sie werden für dreizehn Morde, circa zwölf Bankraube und unzählige Überfälle verantwortlich gemacht.


	6. Der Wendepunkt

**05 Kapitel – Der Wendepunkt**

**Wenn uns Verzweiflung überkommt, liegt es gewöhnlich daran,  
daß wir zuviel an die Vergangenheit und die Zukunft denken.  
Thérèse von Lisieux**

Mit einem inneren Automatismus öffnete Malfoy für kurze Zeit die Schutzbarrieren, die Malfoy Manor umgaben und ließ sich mitsamt seiner jungen Besucherin ein. Ginny war so damit beschäftigt, mit ihm Schritt zu halten, dass sie nicht auf ihre Umgebung achtete. Sie war aufgrund des Kusses in einem inneren Zwiespalt. Er hatte ihr gefallen, aber er kam von ihrem Feind. Dem Mann, der sie damals in Lebensgefahr gebracht hatte, indem er ihr Tom Riddles, Lord Voldemorts, Tagebuch untergejubelt hatte. Das konnte sie ihm nicht vergessen.

Der Gegenstand ihrer Gedanken stieß das Portal zum herrschaftlichen Haupthaus auf und Ginny stürmte hinterher. Aus den Augenwinkeln registrierte sie mehrere Hauselfen, die sich anschickten, die Tür zuzumachen, wobei sie die junge Hexe im letzten Augenblick bemerkten. Ein weiterer kam an und nahm den Umhang seines Herrn entgegen, wobei dieser selbigen eher auf das kleine Wesen schmiss, wodurch er regelrecht unter einem Berg von Stoff begraben wurde. Scheinbar kümmerte es Malfoy nicht, ob sie ihm folgte. Er wusste einfach, dass sie es tat.

Er verschwand hinter einer Tür und sie folgte ihm. Doch die Flügel schlugen vor ihrer Nase zu. Für einen Moment runzelte sie irritiert die Stirn, doch dann nahm ihr Ausdruck Entschlossenheit an und Ginny öffnete die Türen schwungvoll. Die Situation war surreal, war sie doch die gleich wie vor ein paar Wochen. Lediglich ein paar Kerzen brannten und tauchten das malfoy'sche Arbeitszimmer in ein gedämpftes Licht. Ginny durchzuckte ein Déjà-vu. Nur leider war die Situation andersherum. Sie stand mitten im Raum, die Tür fiel mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss und nur Millisekunden später spürte sie _seinen_ Atem an ihrer Wange.

Der Slytherin sagte nichts. Es schien fast, als warte er darauf, dass seine Beute den ersten Schritt machte. Doch Ginny fühlte sich im Moment wie das berühmte Kaninchen und war gänzlich unfähig, etwas zu sagen oder zu tun. All das, was sie ihm an den Kopf werfen wollte, war wie weggewischt und es herrschte eine gähnende Leere. „Angst?", hauchte er und sämtliche Nackenhaare stellten sich bei ihr auf. „Nicht vor Ihnen, Malfoy… Nicht mehr." Sie hörte ihn leise lachen und wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen, aus Angst ihn zu berühren.

„Nicht mehr?", raunte er gefährlich nahe an ihrem Ohr. „Ja…" – „Hatten Sie denn jemals Angst vor mir?" Ginny ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und spürte, wie sich ihre Fingernägel in ihr Fleisch gruben. „Damals, als ich von Harry erfahren habe…" – „Das was?" Merlin, dieser Mann wusste genau, wie er wirkte. „Dass Sie es waren…" Wieder lachte er. „Dass ich _was_ war?" – „Dass SIE mir das Tagebuch von Riddle untergeschoben haben."

Die betörende Situation war vorbei. Er trat zurück und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs wurden alle Kerzen angezündet. Ginny, die den Wechsel zwischen hocherotischer und geschäftsmässiger Atmosphäre nicht ganz so sprunghaft verarbeiten konnte, riss die Augen auf. Was sollte denn das?

Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, zog ein paar Papiere aus einem ledernen Ordner und tauchte seine Feder in ein Glas Tinte, ein neues wohlangemerkt, und schrieb etwas auf ein Papier, das mit dem Malfoysiegel versehen war. Dann zog er noch etwas heraus, das Ginny nicht erkennen konnte, und schrieb ebenfalls etwas darauf. Ginny wartete. Irgendetwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass es besser war.

Schließlich nahm Malfoy einen Umschlag, steckte die beiden Papiere hinein, versiegelte den Umschlag und kam zurück zu der jungen Hexe. Er hielt ihr den Umschlag hin. „Ich entschuldige mich aufrichtig für das, was ich damals getan habe. Hätte ich gewusst, was das Tagebuch in Wirklichkeit war, ich hätte es nicht getan. Niemals hatte ich Sie dieser Gefahr aussetzen wollen, die Sie…" Er brach ab und drängte ihr den Umschlag geradezu auf. „Geben Sie diesen Umschlag morgen Mr. Watsin vom Ministerium. Er wird Ihnen dann den Fuchsbau überschreiben. Ich hoffe, Sie nehmen mein aufrichtiges Bedauern ernst und meine Entschuldigung an." Ginny konnte nicht glauben, was sie gehört hatte. Ihr sollte der Fuchsbau wieder gehören? Er hatte gesagt, dass er ihr das Buch nicht untergejubelt hätte, wenn er um deren wahre Bedeutung bescheid gewusst hätte…

Nun passierte etwas, das oft in solchen Situationen passiert - zwei Menschen nehmen von einem vergangenen Erlebnis zwei verschiedene Sichtweisen für gegeben an. Malfoy hätte ihr das Buch nicht gegeben, wenn ihm der Umstand bekannt gewesen wäre, dass sich ein Teil der Seele seines verstorbenen Herrn darin befunden hatte. Nie und nimmer wäre er damit so leichtfertig umgegangen. Ginny ihrerseits nahm an, dass Malfoy nicht ganz so schlecht war, wie sie bisher angenommen hatte. Wahrscheinlich war ihre verzweifelte Sehnsucht nach jemandem, dem sie vertrauen konnte, schuld daran, dass sie Malfoys Verantwortung schmälerte. Und in ihrer Situation war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass es sich ausgerechnet um Lucius handelte, einen Mann, der sie unbedacht in Lebensgefahr gebracht hatte. Menschen fühlen sich oft zu denen hingezogen, die ihnen in der Vergangenheit wehgetan haben. Sie suchen verzweifelt eine Erklärung und vor allem eine Entschuldigung. Beides lieferte ihr Malfoy auf seine Art und Weise.

Wie auch immer, das Ergebnis war das Gleiche: Durch das gemeinsame Erlebnis am Apparierpunkt in Südafrika, wo Ginny die süße Verlockung der dunklen Macht am eigenen Leib gespürt hatte, und gleichzeitig durch ihre lebenswichtige Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft, verstand sie Lucius Malfoy plötzlich. Und auch wenn Sie seine Handlung nicht würde vergessen können, so begann sie langsam, ihm zu vergeben.

ooOoo

Zwei Wochen waren seitdem vergangen und Ginny saß zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder im Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus. Malfoy hatte ihr gesagt, er hätte sich am folgenden Tag ihres Erpressungsversuchs um den Erwerb des Fuchsbaus gekümmert. Sofort, nachdem er erfahren hatte, wer die geheimnisvolle Erpresserin war. Ginny schluckte. Sie hatte nie wirklich eine Chance gehabt. Er hatte mit ihr gespielt und langsam wurde ihr das ganze Ausmaß ihrer Lage bewusst. Sie konnte nur gehen, wenn er es so wollte. Diese Erkenntnis schockierte sie und gleichzeitig begann ein Prickeln einzusetzen, dass sie sich nicht erklären konnte. So aussichtslos ihre Situation auch schien, sie wollte einen Ausweg finden und Malfoy zeigen, dass er nicht perfekt war.

Sie sah auf und erkannte, dass sich kaum etwas verändert hatte. Die Besitzer nach den Weasleys schienen, außer persönlichen Dingen, nichts verändert zu haben. Es schmerzte Ginny hier zu sein. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass es ihr helfen würde, den Fuchsbau wieder zusehen, aber stattdessen wurde sie in jedem Atemzug an den schrecklichen Verlust ihrer Familie erinnert. Sie hatte wunderschöne Zeiten hier erlebt. Sie war hier aufgewachsen und nun war sie hier allein. Sie war allein. Ginny war einsam.

Ein paar hundert Meilen nordöstlich saß ebenfalls jemand im Wohnzimmer seines Anwesens und starrte in die Flammen seines Kamins. Er hielt ein Glas Whiskey in der Hand und dachte über eine kleine, rothaarige Hexe nach. Nie und nimmer würde Lucius Malfoy soweit gehen und Zuneigung zu jener Frau zu empfinden. Er war lediglich fasziniert und suchte Ablenkung aus dem tristen Dasein seines Lebens. Sie bot sie ihm, eine Flucht aus seiner eigenen Einsamkeit.

Genüsslich trank er einen Schluck der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit und ließ seine Gedanken baumeln. Anfangs war er sehr wütend gewesen, sobald er entdeckt hatte, dass Ginny Weasley hinter der Erpressung steckte. Er hatte umgehend den Fuchsbau gekauft, um ihn in irgendeiner Art und Weise gegen sie zu verwenden. Er wollte den Moment abwarten, indem er ihr unter die Nase reiben konnte, dass er der neue Besitzer des schiefen Häuschens war. Aber dann, ein paar Tage später, war aus seiner Verärgerung fast schon Bewunderung geworden. Er hatte Erkundigungen über sie eingezogen und erfahren, wie sich ihre Lebenssituation darstellte.

Wäre Malfoy ein anderer Mann, so hätte er gewiss Mitleid empfunden, doch das Einzige, was er damals erkannte, war ein gewisses Maß an Verständnis. Er sah zwischen ihrer beider Leben eine Parallele, die ihn zu interessieren begann. Beide hatten das verloren, woran sie glaubten. Bei Ginny war es Liebe gewesen, bei ihm der Dunkle Lord. Sie hatten beide ihre Familie verloren. Und auch wenn Mr. Weasley noch lebte, so war er lediglich ein Schatten seiner selbst. Malfoy hatte sich selbst davon überzeugt und veranlasst, dass für Arthur Weasley die beste Vorsorgung garantiert werden würde. Natürlich hatte er es nicht für Weasley senior getan, auch nicht für Miss Weasley. Er hatte es aus purer Berechnung getan. So konnte er Ginny in die Richtung lenken, in der er sie haben wollte. Und er wollte sie…

ooOoo

Harry lächelte. „Endlich", sagte er leise und umarmte sie. Ginny schmiegte sich an ihn und lächelte glücklich. Solange hatten sie sich nicht gesehen, sie hatte ihn unsagbar vermisst. Er setzte sich auf ihr Bett und streichelte ihre Wange. Ginny hielt seine Hand fest und zog ihn zu sich runter. Sie wollte ihn spüren, seine Nähe, seine Wärme auskosten. Sie genoss es, wie er sich hinter sie legte und sich an sie schmiegte. Seine streichelnden Hände an ihrem Körper fühlten sich wunderbar an. Sie hatte ihn so sehr vermisst. Doch plötzlich war er fort. Unruhig wälzte sie sich im Schlaf auf ihrem Bett hin und her. Harry war plötzlich verschwunden und die Schatten der Toten zogen auf. Verstorbene Todesser streckten ihre gierigen Hände nach ihr aus und versuchten sie tiefer und tiefer zuziehen. Und plötzlich war sie wieder auf dem Schlachtfeld. Sie sah die toten Körper ihrer Familie…

Eine Hand umfasste sie und zog sie an sich. Sie spürte, wie sie an jemanden gezogen wurde, der sie beruhigend auf die Stirn küsste und sie schützend an sich zog. Die Todesser zogen sich zurück und Ginny begann, sich langsam zu entspannen. Sie genoss das Gefühl, dass da jemand war, der sie sicherte und vor der Gefahr der Vergangenheit bewahrte. Sie drängte sich noch näher an ihn und ließ es zu, dass er sie küsste. Erst auf die Stirn, dann auf ihre geschlossenen Augenlidern und zum Schluss auf ihren Mund. Ginny öffnete ihre Lippen, um ihm Einlass zu gewähren und stöhnte leise auf. Zulange hatte sie die körperliche Sehnsucht unterdrückt. Es fühlte sich so greifbar an. So real…

Die junge Hexe schlug die Augen auf und sah direkt in die eisgrauen von Lucius Malfoy. Sie erschrak und wollte ihn von sich stoßen, doch er hatte dies geahnt und drückte sie mit seinem Körper nieder. Er roch nach einem übermäßigen Konsum von Whiskey. Kurz blickte er ihr noch einmal tief in die Augen, dann beugt er sich vor und begann, sie an ihrem Hals zu küssen, während sich sein Knie zwischen ihre Schenkel schob…

Nur der Mond schien durch das Fenster und tauchte das Zimmer in einen angenehmen Silberschein. Der Mann lag halb auf der Hexe unter ihm und hielt ihre Handgelenke über ihrem Kopf zusammen. Sinnlich sanft leckte er ihr über den Hals, höher bis zu ihrem Mund. Ihr Protestieren erstickte er mit einem Kuss. Beiden war klar, dass diese Situation sie nur noch tiefer in den Strudel der Verzweiflung hineintreiben würde, aber beide konnten sich nicht mehr dagegen wehren. Sie hatten sich zu lange der körperlichen Liebe versagt und wurden jetzt von unterschiedlichen Motiven getrieben. Lucius, von Natur aus mit wenigen Skrupeln ausgestattet, wollte sich holen, wonach sein Körper verlangte. Ginny, die eigentlich nur Widerstand der Auflehnung wegen leistete, wollte sich der Illusion einer glücklichen Nacht hingeben. Beiden war klar, dass sie das Folgende am Morgen bereuen würden, doch daran wollte im Moment keiner von ihnen denken. Nahezu pathologisch versuchten sie, für einen Augenblick aus ihrem bisherigen Leben auszubrechen und suchten etwas bei dem anderen, was dieser gar nicht bieten konnte.

Ginny spürte, dass er sein Knie unnachgiebig zwischen ihre Schenkel drückte, um sie zu teilen und sich noch mehr auf sie zu legen. Sie öffnete den Mund, um ihn zurechtzuweisen, doch er nutzte die Gelegenheit, um mit seiner Zunge in sie einzudringen und die neue Region zu erforschen. Während Lucius ihre Handgelenke mit seiner Hand festhielt, wanderte seine andere an ihrem Körper entlang, um schließlich zu der Stelle zu gelangen, an der der Stoff ihres Nachthemdes aufhörte und er auf ihre nackte Haut traf. Als er begann, ihren Bauch zu streicheln, stöhnte Ginny auf und bog sich ihm unbewusst entgegen. Sie spürte, wie sich eine verräterische Nässe zwischen ihren Schenkeln bildete, doch das wollte sie sich nicht eingestehen. Es handelte sich schließlich nicht um irgendwen, sondern um Lucius Malfoy. Das personifizierte Böse.

Doch auch die junge, vom Schicksal gebeutelte Hexe war letzten Endes nur eine Frau mit bestimmten Sehnsüchten. Sie wollte endlich wieder bewundert und als Frau wahrgenommen werden, umschmeichelt und begehrt. Das alles erhielt sie von dem Mann, den ein Geheimnis und ein Gefühl von Gefahr umgab. Sie wollte den Verstand ausschalten und sich dem verlieren, was er ihr bot: Leidenschaft, Hingabe, das Gefühl des Verlangens und letztendlich den Moment des Vergessens.

Aber sie wäre nicht Ginny Weasley, wenn sie sich nun einfach ergeben hätte. Sie lächelte in sich hinein und begann den Kuss zu erwidern. Für einen Moment wirkte er irritiert, doch er hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle und überließ ihr, fast melancholisch wehmütig, für einen Moment die Überhand. Während Lucius seine Hand an ihrer Seite langsam unter ihr Nachthemd schob, knabberte sie an seiner Unterlippe und sog sie ein Stück weit in ihren Mund. Sie bäumte sich auf und rieb sich an seinem Körper. Er stöhnte. Ja, die rothaarige Hexe hielt, was ihre Ausstrahlung versprochen hatte.

Mit hinterlistig anmutender Genugtuung nahm Ginny die Gelegenheit wahr und biss ihm unsanft in die Unterlippe. Der Biss war nicht stark genug, um ihn zu verletzen, aber dennoch tat er weh und Malfoy reagierte instinktiv. Er riss sich auf die Knie und hielt sie unbarmherzig fest an sich gepresst. Er wirbelte sie herum und presste ihr die Arme auf den Rücken, so dass sie bewegungslos unter ihm lag. „Versuch niemals", keuchte er, „mich hereinzulegen."

Ginnys Lachen überraschte beide. Ihn, weil er zwar mit Widerstand, aber nicht mit einer derartigen Willensstärke gerechnet hatte. Sie, weil sie sich in diesem uralten Kampf um die vorherrschende Rolle wohl fühlte. Sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr gelacht und erst recht nicht mehr genossen. Doch beides tat sie jetzt. Sie fühlte eine ungeahnte Leichtigkeit in sich aufsteigen. Ihre Familie war tot, aber auf einmal wurde ihr klar, dass sie dies akzeptiert hatte. Ihr Vater ähnelte mehr einem kleinen Jungen, denn einem Mann, aber sie tat alles, was sie tun konnte und im Moment ging es ihm gut. Finanziell waren keinerlei Engpässe mehr zu befürchten, da Malfoy ein Mann war, der zu seinem Wort stand – solange er das bekam, was er forderte. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber tief in ihr war das Wissen, dass sie, zumindest im Augenblick, nichts vor ihm zu befürchten hatte. „Du willst mich", hauchte sie daher, „dann nimm mich – aber bezahl dafür." Ihnen war klar, dass es sich nicht um Geld handele, sondern um etwas, von dem Lucius sich nicht sicher war, ob er das wollte. Ein Teil seiner Seele.

Diese Frage war für ihn so essenziell, dass er für einen Moment aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht wurde. Ginny, von ihren neuen Erkenntnissen derart beflügelt, nutzte es und stieß ihn zurück, während sie auf die Knie kam und herumwirbelte, so dass sie schwer atmend voreinander knieten, nicht bereit, dem anderen den Sieg zu überlassen. In diesem Moment waren sie einander ebenbürtig. Und beide genossen es auf ihre Art und Weise. Sie fixierten sich und Ginny war schließlich die erste, die reagierte. Sie lächelte.

Lucius' Arm schnellte hervor und vergrub sich in ihren langen, roten Haaren. Er zog sie wieder zu sich heran und gab ihr einen Kuss, der keine Zärtlichkeit versprach, sondern puren Hunger nach animalischer Vereinigung kundtat. Ginny stand ihm in nichts nach, sie tastete über seine muskulösen Oberarme hoch zu der Öffnung seiner Robe und riss sie mit überraschender Kraft auseinander. Knöpfe lösten sich, doch sie bemerkten es nicht. Nur sie beide und die Lust nach mehr zählten im Augenblick.

Unbarmherzig griff er ihr in den Nacken, so dass Ginny nicht den Hauch einer Chance hatte, zu entkommen. Sie wollte nicht, aber das musste er nicht wissen. Er zog sie wieder näher an sich heran und küsste sie erneut, während seine andere Hand über ihren Rücken fuhr und sich in ihre festen Pobacken krallte. Er spürte einen hauchdünnen Slip, der ihm kaum Widerstand leistete. Ginny keuchte, doch sie riss und zerrte an seiner Kleidung, so dass sie mit ihren Fingernägeln über seine nackte, leicht beharrt Brust fahren konnte. Sie hinterließ leichte Kratzspuren und wimmerte auf, als er sich von ihrem Mund löste und ihr seinerseits in den Hals biss.

Animalische Lust dominierte das Geschehen. Tief bohrten sich ihre Blick in einander und schließlich ließ er sie los. „Zieh dich aus", herrschte Lucius und nach einem katzenhaften Lächeln zog sie sich quälend langsam das Nachthemd über den Kopf. Ihre prallen Brüste glänzten leicht vor Schweiß im Mondlicht, doch dieser ureigene Duft verströmte mehr prickelnde Sinnlichkeit, als es je ein anderer Duft konnte. Nur der Slip war noch übrig „Jetzt du", erwiderte sie seinem harschen Befehlston. Für einen Moment zögerte er, doch dann neigte er leicht spöttisch lächelnd seinen Kopf. „Zu Befehl, Mylady." Für den heutigen Abend gestattete er ihr, sich so aufzuführen, er genoss es geradezu, denn unterschwellig behielt er die Oberhand. Doch sollte sie sich zu sehr daran gewöhnen, würde er ihr ihre Grenzen zeigen müssen.

Hintergründig lächelnd schälte er sich ebenso aufreizend aus seiner schwarzen Robe, dann aus seinem weißen Rüschenhemd. Als er nicht weitermachte, sah Ginny auf und ein Schauer jagte ihr angesichts Lucius' Lächelns über den Rücken. Anmutig setzte er sich hin und streckte die langen Beine aus. „Dein Part." Ginny rührte sich nicht. Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen, unwillig, auch nur ein Stück weit nachzugeben. Er seufzte leise. „Es wäre unangenehmer, wenn ich dir… helfen würde." Ginny lächelte und näherte sich ihm. Mit sanften, vorsichtigen Bewegungen begann sie, seine Hose zu öffnen und Lucius merkte, dass Ginny nicht gänzlich unerfahren war. „Mehr als nur geküsst worden?" Amüsiert zuckten seine Mundwinkel.

Sie antwortete ihm, indem sie ihn ihre Fingernägel spüren ließ, als sie ihm die Hose abstreifte, was er ihr wohlwollend erleichterte, indem er seinen wohlgeformten Hintern ein Stück weit anhob. Sie zog in einem Zug auch gleich seine Unterhose mit aus, so dass sich sein erigierter Penis steil aufrichtete. Ginny hob den Blick und begegnete seinem. Sie konnte deutlich eine Warnung herauslesen, die sie zwar nicht klar zu definieren vermochte, aber durchaus ernst nahm. Aufreizend leckte sie sich über die Lippen, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Lucius lächelte. Seine kleine Hexe war alles andere als unerfahren. Er legte den Kopf leicht schief und wartete auf da Kommende, doch Ginny rührte sich weiterhin nicht. Sie war wirklich eine kleine Wildkatze. Doch sie sollte es besser nicht übertreiben, er war kein sonderlich geduldiger Mann.

Lucius' Arm schoss erneut hervor und wieder griff er ihr unnachgiebig in den Nacken. Diesmal allerdings drückte er ihren Kopf zu seiner Erektion herunter unter stöhnte laut auf, als er sich mit einer ungeahnten Leichtigkeit in ihrer weichen, warmen Mundhöhle versenkte. Seine Hand lag noch immer in ihrem Nacken, bereit, jeden Moment einzugreifen, sollte sie zu forsch vorgehen. Doch das war nicht nötig. Hatte Ginny Sekunden zuvor noch das Verhalten einer Wildkatze an den Tag gelegt, so ging sie nun äußerst behutsam vor. Sanft leckte sie über seinen steinharten Schaft und sog mit einer Sensibilität, die er ihr nicht zugetraut hatte. Lucius Malfoy hatte in seinem Leben viele Frauen besessen und mit einer äußersten Zufriedenheit stellte er fest, dass Ginny eine sehr talentierte junge Hexe auf dem Gebiet der körperlichen Freude war.

„Genug", knurrte er schließlich. „Knie dich vor mich." Der hungrige Blick, den er ihr daraufhin zuwarf, ließ sämtliche spielerische Trotzreaktionen im Keim ersticken. Ginny wusste, sie würde ihn jetzt in sich spüren. Und wirklich, kaum hatte sie sich vor ihn hingekniet, da spürte sie auch schon, wie er mit seiner flachen, warmen Hand über die Rundungen ihres Hinterns strich. „So jung", raunte er. „So schön…. Später." Er riss ihr den knappen Slip vom Körper, dann glitt seine linke Hand mit einer fließenden Bewegung zwischen ihre Schenkel und rieb über ihre Scham.

Ginny hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass er auflachen würde. Auch wenn er seine Hand nicht zwischen ihren Schenkeln hervorhob, so konnte sie doch das Beben, das seine Hand durch sein Lachen erfasste, deutlich an ihrem Lustpunkt spüren. Es jagte ihr zusätzlich eine Lustwelle nach der nächsten durch den Körper. „Soso, wie ich sehe, hast du einen Teil meines Geldes gut angelegt. Rasierer sind praktische Erfindungen, nicht wahr, mein Schatz?" Gerade wollte auch sie auflachen, da hatte er ihr bereits einen Finger in ihre nasse Spalte geschoben. „Ich mag gründliche Frauen", sinnierte er fast schon beifällig. Nichts in seiner Stimme schien wiederzuspiegeln, dass auch er hochgradig erregt war.

Seine rechte Hand klatschte auf ihren Hintern. Ginny schrie auf, auch wenn es nicht wirklich wehtat. „Magst du das?", schnurrte er. „Später." Er zog seine linke Hand zwischen ihren Schenkeln hervor und umfasste ihre Hüften. Dann positionierte er seine Erregung und stieß sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung in sie hinein. „So schön", wiederholte er keuchend. Auch Ginny stöhnte auf. Sie war schon immer eine sehr sinnliche, und wie Hermine amüsiert festgestellt hatte, eine sehr körperbetonte Hexe gewesen. Sie hatte es vermisst.

Seine Stöße wurden fester und härter. Keuchen erfüllte die Luft und Ginny warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Er fühlte sich so wahnsinnig gut an. „Bitte", keuchte sie atemlos. „Mehr." Wieder lachte er sündhaft. „Gefällt es dir, von mir gefickt zu werden?", fragte er, jedes Wort mit einem weiteren Stoß unterstreichend. „Sag es mir." Erneut klatschte seine Hand auf ihren Hintern. Ginny wimmerte lustvoll eine unterdrückte Zustimmung. „Sag" – klatsch – „es" – klatsch – „mir!" Klatsch! „JA!" Diese Zustimmung brachte die letzte unterdrückte Zurückhaltung zum bröckeln und Lucius stieß sich mit ganzer Macht in sie. Sie peitschten sich gegenseitig auf und schließlich kam sie mit einem lang gezogenen Stöhnen. Lucius kostete es aus, wie sich ihre nasse Scham um seine Erektion zusammenzog und dann, als sie aus der fernen Welt des Orgasmus' langsam wieder auftauchte, gestattete er es auch sich zu kommen…

**Begriffe**

pathologisch Pathologie: allgemeine Lehre von Krankheiten, pathologisch: abnorm, anomal, extrem, krankhaft, maßlos, übermäßig, hier: krankhaft / übermäßig

**Anmerkung**

Ich hoffe, ich habe mich bei allen persönlich bedankt. Sollte mir jemand entwischt sein, bitte nicht böse sein. Ich gelobe Besserung, lach.


	7. Der Morgen danach

**07 Kapitel –****Der Morgen danach**

--

„**Ich kenne mindestens 1000 Möglichkeiten wie wir aus der Situation hier wieder rauskommen...  
Leider sind sie alle tödlich."**

Per Anhalter durch die Galaxy

--

Es war eine lange Nacht geworden. Beide hatten den unterdrückten und fast ins Unermessliche gestiegenen Hunger voll ausgekostet. Zwischendurch waren beide eingeschlafen, doch immer wieder war einer der beiden aufgewacht und hatte den anderen schamlos verführt. So hatte Lucius Ginnys Scham gestreichelt, bis die willkommene Nässe demonstrierte, dass ihr Körper nach mehr verlangte. Sie war davon wach geworden, dass er seine harte Erektion langsam von hinten in sie stieß. Lucius seinerseits war von zwei warmen und weichen Lippen geweckt worden, die sich immer wieder um eine ganz bestimmte Körperregion kümmerten…

Nun schien die Sonne unnachgiebig ins Zimmer und tauchte den Raum in ein sanftes gelbgold. Die Vögel begannen den Tag zu begrüßen und zwitscherten nach Herzenslust. Die beiden Umschlungenen in dem kleinen Bett störte es nicht. Der Magier lag hinter der jungen Hexe, wobei er ein Arm unter ihrem Kopf geschoben und sie an sich gezogen hatte. Der andere lag irgendwo zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Beide merkten nichts von dieser besitzergreifenden Geste, da sie tief und fest, vollkommen erschöpft schliefen. Er schien diese Position zu genießen, auf jeden Fall hatte er den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, den Mund leicht geöffnet und schnarchte die Bäume in einem Umkreis von zehn Kilometern nieder. Sie hatte sich wie eine kleine Katze in seinem Arm zusammengerollt und rieb sich in regelmäßigem Abstand an seinem muskulösen, breiten Körper. Beide genossen die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Als Ginny erwachte, reckte und streckte sie sich wohlig seufzend. Sie weigerte sich die Augen aufzumachen, um das Gefühl der inneren Zufriedenheit und Ausgeglichenheit noch eine Weile weiter zu genießen. Ihre Brüste schmerzten und der Bereich zwischen ihren Schenkeln schien wund zu sein, zumindest fühlte es sich so an. „Merlin!" – „Vielen Dank", sagte ihr eine mittlerweile sehr gut bekannte Stimme. Die junge Hexe war sofort hellwach und drehte sich um. Lucius Malfoy saß, unverschämt lächelnd, mit einer Tasse Tee an das Ende ihres Bettes gelehnt, Splitterfaser nackt und zog aufs höchste amüsiert einen Mundwinkel nach oben. Er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, als er einen Schluck trank. „Ich habe mir erlaubt, mir eine Tasse Tee zu machen. Leider hast du keine Hauselfen und ich wollte dir zumindest ein paar Stunden Schlaf gönnen." Er hatte es genossen, ihr beim Schlafen zuzusehen. Sie hatte ein mehr als zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen gehabt und ihn daran erinnert, wie sie die Nacht mehrfach höchst beglückt seinen Namen gestöhnt hatte.

„Das ist jetzt nicht wahr, oder?", fragte sie, obwohl sie die Wahrheit kannte. Als Antwort lachte er lediglich. Ginny stöhnte auf und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. „Bei Merlin." Diesmal schnaubte er. „Möchtest du auch eine Tasse?" – „Tasse?" – „Tee, meine Liebe. Weckt die Lebensgeister." Wieso konnte dieser Mann sinnlich und zeitgleich so verrucht lachen? Sie öffnete die Augen einen Spalt breit und blinzelte verstohlen. Er war, trotz seiner fünfzig Jahre ein sehr attraktiver Mann, faltenfrei, ohne Bauchansatz. Wie er da saß, entspannt und scheinbar gut gelaunt, offenbarte er einen gefährlichen Charme, dem sich die junge Hexe, so sehr sie auch dagegen ankämpfte, kaum entziehen konnte. Sie versuchte es wirklich. Und sie scheiterte kläglich.

„Das war eine einmalige Sache", fauchte sie trotzdem und ärgerte sich über sein überhebliches Grinsen. „Ich erwarte sich heute Abend um 20 Uhr auf Malfoy Manor." – „Ich werde nicht kommen." Das Grinsen wurde breiter. „Natürlich wirst du kommen, Ginny." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bleibe hier." – „Dann werde ich dich holen lassen." Kindlicher Trotz machte sich in der Hexe breit und Lucius Malfoy wurde das erste Mal bewusst, dass sie für ihn genau das war… fast noch ein Kind. „Ich werde mich verstecken." – „Ich werde dich finden." Wütend nahm Ginny das Kissen und warf es nach ihm. Lässig fing er es auf und legte es neben sich. „Du gehörst mir, Ginny. Vergiss das nicht." Sein Lächeln war freundlich, der Unterton drohend.

Ginny funkelte ihn mit wütenden Augen an. „Das war das erste und letzte Mal, Malfoy. Ich will das nicht." Er pustete in den Tee und trank einen Schluck, ohne die aus den Augen zu lassen. „Und wenn ich hier wegziehen muss." – „Du wirst nicht wegziehen", stellte er sachlich fest. „Sei dir da nicht zu sicher." Ginny trotzte wieder. „Ich werde an einen Ort gehen, an dem du mich niemals finden wirst." Er lachte leise. „Diesen Ort gibt es nicht, Ginny. Ich werde dich überall finden." Die Teetasse wurde zur Seite gestellt und mit einer eleganten Bewegung schwang er seine Beine aus dem Bett und begann sich anzuziehen. „Ich erwarte dich heute Abend." Ginny starrte ihn noch immer an. „Du solltest dir dringend einen Elfen besorgen", war das Letzte, was sie von ihm hörte. Er kam zu ihr, drückte ihr einen besitzergreifenden Kuss auf die Lippen und verschwand.

ooOoo

Das war der Tag, an dem etwas Unglaubliches begann. Ginny hätte nie gedacht, dass es einmal so kommen würde. Sie hatte etwas mit Lucius Malfoy angefangen, was mehr als nur ‚ficken' war, aber noch lange keine Beziehung darstellte. Sie selbst hatte keinen Namen für diese Liaison. Es war so, dass sie sich mittlerweile fast schon daran gewöhnt hatte, ihn nachts bei sich zu haben oder umgekehrt. Es war aufregend. Sie lächelte. Natürlich war es das. Malfoy WAR ein aufregender Mann.

Tagsüber sah sie ihn selten. Meistens schickte er ihr seine seltsame Eule mit Anweisungen. Mittlerweile war Ginny sehr erfinderisch geworden und hatte die Kniffe, die Malfoy ihr verraten hatte. Nie und nimmer hätte sie es für möglich gehalten, aber sie begann, Spaß an ‚der Sache' zu finden. Es amüsierte sie, die Beamten zu überlisten und sie genoss das triumphale Gefühl, dass sie empfand.

Die Wochen vergingen und an einem Abend veranstaltete das Ministerium eine Feier zum Jahrestag der Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords. Sowohl Lucius als auch Ginny waren eingeladen und dieser Abend symbolisierte die Beziehung der beiden. Ginny hatte sich ein neues Kleid gegönnt und die Tatsache ignoriert, dass er es ihr dezent empfohlen hatte. Er hatte ihr einen Umschlag mit Galleonen in die Hand gedrückt und gemeint, es sei angebracht, ihre Garderobe aufzustocken. Sie hatte ihm den Umschlag zurückgegeben, doch er wollte davon nichts wissen. Schließlich war er es gewesen, der seinen Willen durchgesetzt hatte.

Der Abend kam und Ginny fühlte sich schlecht. Diesen Tag würde sie am liebsten vergessen. Es schien, als brächen die Wunden immer wieder aufs Neue auf und sie vermisste ihre Familie ganz besonders. Auch Harry. Aber irgendwie wurde der Schmerz beim Gedanke an ihn immer weniger. Es erschreckte sie. Der Minister begrüßte sie persönlich und sorgte dafür, dass Ginny wieder Kontakt zu den Leuten bekam, die sie kannte. Er meinte es gut, das wusste sie, aber diese Leute waren Freunde ihrer Eltern gewesen. Sie hatten überlebt, Molly nicht und Arthur…. Sie verbot sich weitere Gedanken.

Mit ihrem Aperitif in der Hand, stand sie nun in einer Gruppe und sah sich verstohlen um. Lucius, es war noch immer ungewohnt, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen, war nicht zu sehen, dennoch wusste sie, dass er da war. Irgendwo. Vielleicht beobachtete er sie? Sie wurde von Hestia Jones, der Ministeriumshexe und ehemalige Ordenshexe, abgelenkt und in ein Gespräch verwickelt.

Lucius Malfoy beobachtete sie tatsächlich. Er war mit einem Vertrauten, und ehemaligen Todesser, auf einem der Balkone und sah auf die Anwesenden herab. „Wieder die selben wie im letzen Jahr", gähnte Tavington. Malfoy nickte lächelnd. Dann hob er sein Glas und trank ein Schluck des teuren Champagners. „In der Tat, die selben wie letztes Jahr", wiederholte er sinnierend und betrachtete eine gewisse rothaarige Hexe. Tavington war seinem Blick gefolgt. „Eine interessante junge Hexe." – „In der Tat", wiederholte Malfoy gedankenverloren. „Sie soll schwer zu erobern sein." Der blonde Mann lächelte wissend. „Alles eine Frage des Einsatzes." Tavington zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sollte ich etwas wissen?" Malfoy lächelte. „Mitnichten." Der dunkelhaarige Mann lehnte sich auf die Brüstung und betrachtete Ginny näher.

„Ich habe gehört", Tavingtons leichter, amerikanischer Akzent verriet, dass er ein Ausländer war, „dass ihr finanziell, das Wasser bis zum Hals stehen soll." Dabei ließ er den Blick nicht von der jungen Frau weichen, so dass ihm Malfoys amüsiertes Schmunzeln entging. Dieser lehnte sich lässig mit einem Ellenbogen ebenfalls auf den Mamor und schien der rothaarigen Hexe nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu schenken. „Dafür ist ihr Kleid noch relativ trocken." Tavington lachte leise. „Du hast einen eigenartigen Humor, Luc." Jener zuckte mit den Schultern.

Die beiden Männer schwiegen wieder und nippten an ihren Gläsern. „Wann hast du sie dich ran gelassen?", fragte der Amerikaner nach einer Weile. „Tz tz", schnalzte Malfoy mit der Zunge. „Nicht so vulgär bitte." Dann seufzte er. „Ich hab sie mir vor ein paar Wochen genommen." Tavington lachte leise. „Natürlich. Lucius Malfoy nimmt sich." – „Eben… Aber sie ist wirklich süß", sinnierte Malfoy wieder. „So rein und unschuldig." Tavington blickte ihn überrascht an. „Bislang hast du dir doch nichts aus so jungen Frauen gemacht. Sie waren die eben _zu_ unschuldig." Malfoy grinste. „Ich habe die Vorzüge der Jugend unterschätzt. Miss Weasley ist eine kleine Wildkatze mit großen Idealen und, nachdem Verlust ihrer Angehörigen, ein wunderbar zu formendes Geschöpf." Wieder grinste der Amerikaner. „Ich verstehe." Lucius hob spöttisch einen Mundwinkel. „Tust du wirklich? Du verstehst mehr von Kriegsführung als von Frauen." Gespielt schmerzhaft verzog er das Gesicht, als sein Freund ihm in die Seite boxte.

Ginny zupfte heimlich an ihrem Kleid. Es war ein wenig zu eng und zu figurbetont, dennoch genoss sie die anerkennenden und begehrlichen Blicke der Zauberer, die neidischen der Hexen. Hestia Jones schien es heute auf sie abgesehen zu haben. Wieder verwickelte sie die junge Hexe in ein Gespräch mit einer Gruppe von Ministeriumsangestellten und Ginny vermutete, dass Kingsley Shacklebolt dahinter steckte. „Wie geht es Ihnen, Miss Weasley?" – „Wie ich gehört habe, wohnen Sie wieder im Fuchsbau. Das ist ja eine tolle Nachricht." – „Sie sehen gut aus, Miss Weasley." Ginny war es ungewohnt, geradezu im Rampenlicht der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. Aber sie genoss es auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise. Noch nie war sie sonderlich schüchtern und zurückhaltend gewesen.

Plötzlich kam Bewegung in die Gruppe. Sie teilte sich. Ginny sah auf und direkt in das Paar eisgraue Augen, das ihr in den letzten Wochen vertraut geworden war. „Miss Weasley", nickte Malfoy. Ginny war nur für einen Augenblick irritiert, dann wollte sie sich intuitiv und selbstverständlich an seine Vorgabe anpassen, doch die letzten Wochen hatte sie einen anderen Lucius Malfoy kennengelernt. Auch wenn er letztendlich die Fäden in der Hand hielt, hatte er ihr Freiheiten zu gestanden, unbeschwert zu sein. Sie hatte es genossen und scheinbar waren diese Freiheiten schuld daran, dass sich nun ein Teufelchen in ihre Gedanken schlich. „Lucius", hauchte sie und schlug kokett die Augen nieder.

Hestia Jones sah, wie alle Umstehenden, irritiert von einem zum Anderen. Doch Malfoy, der im Laufe seiner Jahre Selbstbeherrschung perfektioniert hatte, lächelte nachsichtig. „Wie erfreulich, dass Sie ihren Mut wieder gefunden haben, Miss Weasley. Ich werte es als positives Zeichen, scheinen Sie sich nun nach Ihrer familiären Tragödie erholt zu haben." Lucius nickte ihr wieder zu, dann ging er an ihr vorüber zum Eingang des Saals, an dem Tavington schon wartete. „Hat sie sich umgedreht?", fragte er. Der Amerikaner schüttelte den Kopf, was Lucius zu einem wohlwollenden Lächeln brachte. „Sehr gut, dann kennt sie dich nicht." Tavington kannte dieses Lächeln. „Was hast du vor, Luc?" – „Ginevra Weasley benötigt eine Lektion in Demut und Folgsamkeit."

ooOoo

Jene junge Hexe verbuchte diesen Abend als Erfolg. Sie hatte Lucius Malfoy gezeigt, dass er nicht alles mit ihr machen konnte und vor allem, dass er sie nicht wie eine kleine Puppe behandeln konnte. Es fühlte sich gut an. Macht fühlte sich gut an. Sie streckte sich auf ihrem Bett aus und seufzte. Langsam verlief ihr Leben wieder in geordneten Bahnen. Natürlich tat der Verlust ihrer Angehörigen noch immer weh, aber sie musste lernen, damit klar zu kommen.

Wieder vergingen Wochen, in denen sie sich abends, so als wäre nichts gewesen, mit Lucius traf. Manchmal aßen sie zusammen, gelegentlich landeten sie auch sofort im Bett, auf dem Sofa, dem Küchentisch, seiner Bibliothek, auf einer Gartenbank, wo auch immer. Ginny grinste. Gab sich Malfoy tagsüber arrogant und distanziert, so war er abends leidenschaftlich und fordernd. Auch wenn sie es sich anfangs nicht eingestehen wollte, so faszinierte sie seine facettenreiche Persönlichkeit. Er war oft ein „überhebliches Arschloch", doch nachts verwandelte er sich in einen charmanten, hingebungsvollen Liebhaber. Sie brauchte ihn.

Hätte ihr jemand zuvor erzählt, dass sie begann, Gefühle für in ihn zu entwickeln, sie hätte diesen Jemand für verrückt erklärt. Doch alles Leugnen nützte nichts, sie begann sich wirklich in Lucius Malfoy zu verlieben. Er war vollkommen anders als all die Männer, die sie bislang in ihrem Leben kennengelernt hatte. Manchmal ließ er ihr die Überhand, oft nahm er sie, regelmäßig kämpften sie. Er tat Ginny gut.

ooOoo

Die Seychellenohreule klopfte unnachgiebig mit ihrem Schnabel gegen die Fensterscheibe und brannte darauf, ihre Nachricht endlich loszuwerden. Ginny grinste. Mittlerweile hatte sie es geschafft, dem sonderbaren Geschöpf einen ganz speziellen Keks als Belohnung zu geben. Scheinbar ließ sich nicht nur die Eule zähmen…

„Liebste Ginny, gleich wirst du ein Päckchen erhalten, das umgehend nach Mexiko gebracht werden muss. Bitte beeile dich, der Kunde wartet nicht gern. Außerdem möchte ich nachher mit dir ins St. Mungo gehen, um weitere Therapiemaßnahmen für Arthur zu besprechen. Ich küsse dich, Lucius." Ginny streichelte der verblüfften Eule über die Federn. ‚Er liebt mich', dachte sie glücklich. ‚Er liebt mich… Er liebt mich… Er liebt mich.' Sie hatte verzweifelt auf ein Zeichen gewartet und jetzt war es das. ‚Liebste Ginny…. Ich küsse dich.' Immer wieder rief sie sich seine Worte ins Gedächtnis.

Sie tänzelte in ihr Zimmer und begann, sich für Mexiko umzuziehen. Sie wusste, dass es dort heiß war. Ein Griff in ihren Kleiderschrank und sie hielt einen kurzen, luftigen, schwarzen Rock in der Hand. Ein weiterer und sie zog eine weiße Bluse hervor. Unbewusst war sie dazu übergegangen, sich nicht mehr wie eine junge Frau zu kleiden, sondern wie eine Lady, die Lucius Malfoy gefallen würde. Sie hatte begonnen, sich für ihn zu ändern und gleichzeitig, ihn allabendlich zu bekämpfen. Tagsüber hasste sie ihn, abends liebte sie ihn…

Es klopfte an der Tür und Ginny hielt überrascht inne. Sonst kamen die Päckchen immer mit kräftigen Lasteulen. Dennoch ging sie zur Tür und sah sich einem Boten gegenüber. Wortloch reichte er ihr das Päckchen, das deutlich schwerer war als alle anderen bislang. Sie musste nichts unterschreiben. Bis auf Ayubu hatte ihr niemand eine Empfangsbestätigung gegeben. Geschäfte dieser Art erledigte man stil und heimlich.

Ginny besah sich die Adresse und rief eine Karte Mexikos herbei. Lucius hatte ihr empfohlen, von den wichtigsten Ländern Karten zu besitzen. Die Adresse befand sich in der Nähe Cancuns, einer Stadt an der Ostküste des Landes. Sie schrieb sich die Adresse auf und wiederholte sie immer und immer wieder, bis sie sie schließlich auswendig konnte. Anschließend wurde der Zettel vernichtet. Das Päckchen wurde in Geschenkpapier umwickelt und mit der Karte zusammen in eine Tasche gesteckt. Ginny sah sich ein letztes Mal im Spiegel an. Dann lächelte sie sich zu, trat aus dem Fuchsbau, versiegelte die Tür und apparierte nach Mexiko.

ooOoo

Auf der Karte waren Plätze eingezeichnet, auf denen man die offiziellen Kontrollen meiden konnte. Ginny war dankbar darüber. Doch als sie ankam, glaubte sie erst, sich getäuscht zu haben. Sie landete nicht auf einem Platz, sondern mitten in der Wildnis. Die feuchte Hitze sorgte dafür, dass sie bereits nach Sekunden nassgeschwitzt worden war. Sie griff in die Tasche und holte die Karte hervor. Sie musste sich rechts halten, dann würde sie an eine große, verfallene Pyramide geraten, die von den Einheimischen Coba genannt wurde und als eines der Überbleibsel aus der Mayazeit galt.

Einmal lichtete sich der Wald und die junge Hexe konnte die Pyramide sehen. Sie überragte alles. Ginny lächelte und traf dann auf einen Zaun. Sie hielt sich rechts, wo bald, laut Karte, der Eingang kommen sollte. Sie sprach kein Wort spanisch, aber sie hoffte, dass Touristen hier gang und gäbe waren, so dass sie wenig sprechen musste. Und tatsächlich, Menschen tummelten sich am Eingang, um dann in den abgegrenzten Bereich zu gelangen und sich vielleicht von einem Einheimischen zur Pyramide fahren zu lassen. Die feuchte Hitze machte den meisten Besuchern zu schaffen, so dass die Mexikaner reichlich zu tun hatten, die Gäste mit den Rikschaähnlichen Fahrrädern zur Attraktion zu bringen. Ginny kramte in ihrer Tasche nach dem obligatorischen Umschlag mit den Münzen des Landes. Kurz bevor sie an der Reihe war, sah sie auf und runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Warum wurden die Besucher hier kontrolliert?

Ein dunkelhaariger Mann trat auf sie zu. „Würden Sie bitte Ihre Tasche leeren?", fragte er auf Englisch, wies aber einen starken Akzent auf. „Natürlich, aber warum?", fragte Ginny. „Die mexikanische Regierung wurde gewarnt. Vermutlich will eine Untergrundgruppe ein Attentat auf Coba verrichten", erklärte er. „Das ist ja schrecklich." Ginny agierte so, wie sie es von Lucius gelernt hatte. Scheinbar mit Erfolg. Die Pupillen des Mannes weiteten sich und er schluckte. „Ihre Tasche, Miss", sagte er rau. Ginny wusste, sie hatte keine andere Wahl. „Sie packte langsam Stück für Stück ihre Tasche aus, während sie dem Beamten unentwegt einen Blick unter halbgeschlossenen Augen zuwarf. Doch der Beamte hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Gelangweilt sah er zu, was Ginny zu Tage brachte.

„Was ist das?", fragte er und zeigte auf das Päckchen. „Ein Geschenke für meine Freundin", sprudelte Ginny hervor. „Ich wollte sie gleich im Anschluss besuchen. Erst wollte ich mir diese herrliche Pyramide ansehen und dann bei ihr vorbei sehen. Sie wohnt in Cancun und erwartet mich in zwei Stunden zum Tee. Sie ist schwanger und-" Ginny hatte gehofft, mit der Geschichte, die ihr bereits einmal geholfen hatte, ein zweites Mal durchzukommen. Doch der Beamte runzelte die Stirn. „Cancun? Sie werden es niemals innerhalb von zwei Stunden nach Cancun schaffen. Dazu müssten sie schon zaubern können." Ginny stöhnte. Sie war in Muggelmexiko. Der Beamte hatte einem Kollegen ein Zeichen gegeben, der nun zu Ginny trat und sie unauffällig festhielt. Er nahm das Päckchen und horchte dran. Dann öffnete er es und als er den weißen Stoff sah, pfiff er anerkennend durch die Zähne. Als er zu Ginny sah, zuckte er bedauernd mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich sind Sie ja zu jung für die Todesstrafe. Aber bei Drogenschmugglern versteht unsere Regierung keinen Spaß."

**Danke an**

sepsis: danke meine Liebe :o) toll dass du dabei bist zwinker


	8. Der letzte Ausweg

**09 Kapitel – Der letzte Ausweg**

**Die Nöte des Menschen sind ohne Zahl.**  
**Und doch kann ihm nichts Schlimmeres zustoßen als der Verlust der Freiheit.**  
Ho Chi Minh

Ginny wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seitdem sich das letzte Mal die Tür zu ihrer Gefängniszelle geöffnet hatte. Sie war nun schon seit vier Tagen in diesem winzigen Raum eingesperrt und schwor sich: Würde sie noch länger hier verrotten, sie würde wahnsinnig werden. Dass genauso viel Zeit vergangen war, wusste sie, weil sie einmal täglich einen Laib Brot und eine halbe Kanne abgestandenes Wasser bekam. Es wurde von einer Frau serviert, die kein Wort redete, sie wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal verstand. Sie wusste nicht, was schlimmer war: Das nagende Hungergefühl oder die mangelnde Unterhaltung und somit folternde Einsamkeit. Sie war in einer Großfamilie aufgewachsen, ständig hatte es irgendwelchen Krach um sie herum gegeben. Diese unangenehme Stille war eine unvorstellbare Pein. Selbst zu Hause hatte sie mit ihrem Vater gesprochen, auch wenn es eine recht einseitige Unterhaltung gewesen war. Anfangs hatte sie es noch versucht, sich auf irgendeine Art und Weise mit der Frau zu verständigen, doch diese hatte sie noch nicht einmal beachtet. Ginny wusste nicht, dass diese Frau, ein Muggel, die Einzige neben dem schwarzhaarigen Beamten war, die von ihrer Anwesenheit wusste. Und sie wusste ebenso nicht, dass später ein Obliviate folgen sollte.

Mit angezogenen Beinen saß sie auf einer Matratze, die mit verfaultem Stroh gefüllt war und hatte die Arme um die Knie geschlungen. Sie wagte nicht, sich hinzulegen, aus Angst, von Ratten oder ähnlichem Ungeziefer angenagt zu werden. Der Mann hatte sie zu einem Auto gebracht und ihr kurios aussehende Metalldinger um die Handgelenke aufgezwungen. Ginny hasste diese Dinger. Sie hatte nicht an ihren Zauberstab gelangen können, der in ihrem Stiefel versteckt gewesen war. Da sie der zauberstablosen Magie nicht mächtig war, war ihr nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als mitzugehen. Dann waren sie eine ganze Weile gefahren und schließlich war sie zu diesem Gebäude in der nächsten Stadt gebracht worden. Dort hatte der Mann, der sie erwischt hatte, Frauen übergeben, die sie durchsucht hatten. Ihren kurzen Rock und die Bluse hatte man ihr abgenommen und in einen Karton gelegt. Ebenso wie die Stiefel und ihren Zauberstab. Die Frauen hatten das hölzerne Zaubergerät verwirrt angesehen, aber nichts gesagt. Dann war sie in Anstaltskleidung gesteckt und zu dieser Zelle geführt worden.

Ginny besaß nichts mehr, was sie vor ihrer quälenden Einsamkeit schützte und nach zwei Tagen begann ihre Fantasie, ihr Streiche zu spielen. Sie hörte Stimmen von Menschen, die längst tot waren. Sie erinnerte sich an Szenen aus ihrer Kindheit. Und letztendlich auch an die letzte, große Schlacht. Es war die schlimmste Erinnerung. Im Geist hatte sie immer und immer wieder ihre Familie sterben sehen und Ginny fühlte sich dem Wahnsinn näher, als jemals sonst.

Wieder hörte sie Geräusche und wieder schienen ihre Sinne verrückt zu spielen. Doch diesmal waren die Geräusche real. Die junge Hexe sah auf und machte in der gähnenden, bedrückenden Dunkelheit einen leichten Lichtschimmer aus, der von der Tür herrührte. Als die Tür geöffnet wurde und das Licht in die Zelle fiel, musste Ginny für einen Moment geblendet die Augen schließen. Zwei Männer kamen mit Kerzen in der Hand in den Raum und fanden schnell, was sie suchten. Der eine war der Mann, den Ginny bereits von ihrer Festnahme her kannte. Seine langen, schwarzen Haare waren ordentlich zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden und seine dunkelbraune Uniform glänzte. Auch die Stiefel waren auf Hochglanz poliert worden. Ginnys Blick huschte zu dem zweiten, älteren Mann. Er war ein Stück kleiner als der Beamte und bereits ergraut. Er sah mit einem Ausdruck von Abscheu auf sie herab, wobei Ginny nicht wusste, ob er sie oder die Umstände ihres Gefängnisses missbilligte.

„Miss Weasley?", fragte der Beamte mit starkem Akzent. Sie hatte bei ihrer Festnahme ihren Namen und ihre Adresse in England angeben müssen. „Dies ist der für Sie zuständige Richter." Er nickte zu seinem ergrauten Begleiter. „Er wird über Ihr Strafmaß entscheiden und wann das Urteil vollstreckt wird." Ginny nickte ängstlich. Sie wusste mittlerweile, dass Drogenschmuggel oft mit dem Tod geahndet wurde. „Ich-", begann sie, wurde aber von dem Richter unterbrochen. „Esta es la chica?", fragte er rüde. „Si, es Ginevra Weasley." Der Schwarzhaarige wandte sich wieder der Gefangenen zu. „Da er kein Englisch spricht, diene ich als Übersetzer", erklärte er. „Er hat gefragt, ob Sie die Gefangene seien, für die er zuständig sei."

Der Richter sah sich um und kam dann ein wenig näher, wobei er ihr den Kerzenleuchter ins Gesicht hielt. „Me la imaginé diferente... mayor." Fragend sah die junge Hexe den Dolmetscher an. „Er hat Sie sich anders vorgestellt", erklärte er und fügte dann hinzu: „Normalerweise kommen Drogenschmuggler aus anderen Kreisen als Sie." – „Ich habe keine Drogen geschmuggelt", fuhr Ginny auf. Er drehte sich wieder zu dem älteren Mann. „Es una pequeña gata montés", übersetzte er. Der Richter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es muy vistosa." – „Das sagt jeder", kam die Übersetzung prompt. Wieder wollte sie etwas sagen, doch der verachtende Blick des Richters ließ sie schweigen. Sie spürte, hier würde über ihr Leben entschieden werden.

„Pero hasta ahora pensé, que preferiría mujeras con tetas más grandes?" Der Richter sah sie fragend an und wartete auf eine Antwort. „Warum haben Sie die Drogen geschmuggelt? Haben Sie einen Auftraggeber? Wenn ja, nennen Sie ihn." Wieder schüttelte Ginny den Kopf, so dass ihre Haare zur Seite flogen. „Ich hab doch schon gesagt, ich weiß nicht, wie die Drogen in meine Tasche gekommen sind. Jemand muss sie mir zugesteckt haben. Ich bin unschuldig. Wirklich." Sie versuchte ihren treuherzigsten Blick aufzusetzen. „Parece que su gusto se cambió?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige. Wieder schüttelte der Richter den Kopf. Offenbar glaubte er ihr nicht. „Es serio?" – „Er fragt, ob Sie das ernst meinen." Die junge Hexe nickte. Man sah ihr ihre Angst an. „Parece que sí", dolmetschte der Schwarzhaarige überflüssigerweise und der Richter verdrehte die Augen. „Pobre chica." – „Dummes Mädchen." Auch der Beamte sah sie mitleidig an.

„El color de su pelo es un poco raro", fuhr der Richter fort. „Wenn Sie ein Geständnis ablegen, könnte sich das mildernd auf Ihre Todesart auswirken", übersetzte der Dolmetscher. Ginny stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Sie hatte Angst und sie ahnte, dass alles, was sie sagte, die Sache nur noch schlimmer machen würde. Ihr Urteil, der Tod, stand fest. Offenbar ging es nur noch um die Art und Weise, wie sie sterben sollte. Sie könnte Lucius nun verraten, aber das würde ihr den elektrischen Stuhl oder die Giftspritze oder welche Todesart auch immer, nicht ersparen. Ihre Gefühle waren inzwischen so mächtig, dass sie den geliebten Feind nicht denunzieren wollte.

„Pienso que la hace especial." Wieder huschten die Augen des Richters über sie. „Ihr Fall ist speziell", übersetzte der Beamte. „Wir haben noch nie eine so junge Frau erwischt." Ginny brach innerlich. Sie konnte sich absolut nicht mit dem Gedanken bald nicht mehr zu leben, anfreunden. Sie war jung. Sie hatte Voldemort überlebt, sie wollte leben. Sie wollte sich etwas Neues aufbauen – mit Lucius. Sie wollte ihre aufkeimende Liebe zu ihm nicht verstecken, sondern leben. Sie wollte ihr Leben leben. Sie wollte LEBEN.

„Bitte, ich möchte gern jemanden benachrichtigen. Gibt es in Ihrem Land nichts in der Art, dass jemand das Recht hat Angehörige zu verständigen?" Ihre Hoffnung war nicht groß, aber sie musste es versuchen. Sie wollte sich wenigstens von _ihm_ verabschieden. „Puedes parecer un poco más mal y gritar un poco más?", übersetzte der Dolmetscher und wandte sich fragend an den Richter. Dieser überlegte einen Moment, dann verengten sich seine Augen und er zog scharf die Luft ein. „Pues, chica", schrie er fast schon heiser. „Tú eres al juego actual del Diablo!" Mit einem Satz war er bei ihr und Ginny wich in der Erwartung eines Schlages zurück, doch der Richter fuchtelte erregt mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht hin und her. „Creías que puedes ganar, no?" Diese Geste war eindeutig, der Richter fuhr sich mit einem Finger an der Kehle entlang. Deutlicher konnte er nicht zeigen, dass Ginny sterben sollte.

„De verdad creas que pudes jugar con él? Un tiempo muy serio te espera." Wütend drehte sich der ältere Mann um und ging in Richtung Tür, wurde aber von dem Beamten aufgehalten. „No te vayas todavia!" Der Richter hielt inne, verschränkte die Arme und nickte schließlich ungeduldig. „Er fragt, ob Sie den Teufel schützen würden, oder warum Sie so einfältig wären, nicht alles sofort zu gestehen", übersetzte der Schwarzhaarige. „Er sei gekommen, um Ihnen zu helfen, aber Ihre aufsässige Arroganz mache ihn wütend. Sie werden sterben und das schmerzhaft. Daran sind Sie selbst schuld. Er habe eine Tochter in Ihrem Alter gehabt, die genauso halsstarrig gewesen sei…" Er brach ab und Ginny fragte nicht, was mit dem Mädchen geschehen war. „Darf ich jemanden benachrichtigen?", fragte sie stattdessen erneut. „Tal como."

Wieder kam der Richter näher und sah Ginny streng an. „Piensas que la deja para nosotros? Quizá para uno o dos días? Nos lo pasaríamos bien." Umgehend übersetzte der Schwarzhaarige wieder. „Er fragt, ob Sie sicher seien, das verdient zu haben. Aber er sei kein Unmensch und Sie erinnerten ihn an seine Tochter. Sie dürfen einen Ihnen nahe stehenden Menschen benachrichtigen und sich verabschieden. Danach wird Ihr Urteil vollstreckt werden." Innerlich krampfte sich alles in der jungen Hexe zusammen. Ihr Todesurteil war wirklich gesprochen worden. Mit der letzten Kraft, die sie brauchte, um sich zusammenzureißen, nannte sie noch Lucius' Namen und die Kontaktadresse, die er ihr gegeben hatte. „Creo que no", sagte der Richter abschließend und es klang irgendwie enttäuscht. „Te llamaré, progenitor", nickte der Dolmetscher und ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand der Richter.

Wieder drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige zu der Gefangenen um und sein Blick schien mitleidig zu sein. „Ich bemühe mich, Ihren letzten Wunsch so schnell wie möglich zu erfüllen." Dann war auch er aus der Zelle getreten und Ginny wieder in vollkommener Finsternis allein. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Tränen der Verzweiflung flossen ihr über die Wangen und ihre Schreie hätten jedem Anwesenden das Herz gebrochen. Sie schlug auf die harte Steinwand ein und nahm den folgenden Schmerz geradezu breitwillig in sich auf. Immer schneller und schneller schlug sie gegen die Mauer und spürte bald, wie sich ihre Handgelenke an dem rauen Stein aufschürften und wie ihr Blut über die Handgelenke rann. Sie nahm es nicht mehr wahr. Sie hoffte nur noch, sterben zu dürfen. Der bevorstehenden Qual entfliehen zu können. Nicht einmal mehr der Gedanke an Lucius konnte sie davon abhalten, sich selbst weh zu tun.

Und irgendwann empfing sie wohltuende Schwärze und trug sie auf einer Woge mit sich fort…

**Anmerkung:  
Alle Spanischsprechenden bitte ich, das nächste Kapitel abzuwarten zwinker**

**Danke an**

sepsis: danke, zwinker, jaja, der gute Lucius. er ist schon sehr ... speziell lach

und dickes danke an kat. du weißt schon wofür, meine süße, knuddel


	9. Die Erinnerung

**09. Kapitel – Die Erinnerung**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Komm zurück - ist alles dunkel hier.  
Viel zu kalt - und ich erfriere schon.  
Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen ohne dich.  
Viel zu kalt (Februar), von Rosenstolz**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Im Kamin glommen die Reste eines Feuers und ließen das Mobiliar des Raumes nur schemenhaft erkennen. Wie so oft saß der elegante Hausherr, natürlich vollkommen in Schwarz gehüllt, mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen in einem der Sessel und schwenkte ein Whiskyglas mit geübten Bewegungen hin und her. Immer und immer wieder sah er auf einen Punkt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Die Zeiger krochen nur wenig voran und es schien ihm, als würde die Zeit extra langsam vergehen, nur um ihn zu verdrießen.

Schließlich schlug die Uhr zehn und eine leise Melodie kündigte die volle Stunde an. Fast wie mit der Uhr abgesprochen klopfte es an der Tür. Lucius Malfoy nickte befriedigt, sein Freund wusste ebenso wie er Pünktlichkeit zu schätzen. Er rief den späten Gast herein und lächelte sanft, als er die schlanke Gestalt seines Freundes im Türrahmen ausmachen konnte. „Wunderbar, dass du pünktlich bist, Will", bemerkte er leise lachend. Tavington erwiderte es. „Aber natürlich, mein Freund. Aufgrund unserer Ähnlichkeiten in elementaren Bereichen des Lebens verstehen wir uns." Lucius zeigte auf einen Sessel ihm gegenüber und forderte Tavington auf, Platz zu nehmen. Auch wenn der Hausherr eine gewisse Neugierde nicht zügeln konnte, so vergaß er niemals seine guten Manieren und bot dem Amerikaner ebenfalls ein Glas Whisky an. Fünf Minuten später hatten sie es sich beide bequem gemacht und starrten ins Feuer.

„Läuft alles nach Plan?" Lucius sah Tavington an. „Natürlich, Miss Weasley führt im Moment ein eher unangenehmes Leben", lächelte der Schwarzhaarige. „Mein Vater war durchaus hilfreich bei diesem kleinen Gespräch." Lucius nickte, stand dann auf und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, wo er der obersten Schublade einen Sack voller Galleonen entnahm. „Dein erster Anteil. Der zweite folgt, wenn alles erfolgreich gelaufen ist." Tavington lächelte. „Du bist noch immer zu misstrauisch, mein Freund." Malfoy zuckte die Schultern, setzte sich dann aber wieder auf seinen Sessel. Er legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und schweifte gedanklich ab. Colonel Tavington kannte seinen Freund gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es jetzt besser war, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Er nippte daher ein weiteres Mal an seinem Glas und wartete einfach ab.

„Sie ist süß…" Der Hausherr ließ das Ende des Satzes in der Luft ausklingen. Dann neigte er seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Gast zu. „Aber sie ist… substituierbar." William Tavington legte den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte die Decke an, bevor er wieder Lucius lange und unergründlich ansah. „Jede Frau ist ersetzbar." Der Whisky kreiste langsam im Glas. „Aber bedenke, dass du rastlos umher irrst, mein Freund. Du bist ein Mann, der Frauen braucht und den die Frauen wollen." Malfoy machte eine unwirsche Handbewegung. „Erzähl mir lieber Einzelheiten von vorhin." Sein Blick war fordernd und stechend, seine Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. Tavington nickte. „Als wir ankamen, saß sie auf der Matratze und-" Wieder wurde er unterbrochen. „Zeig es mir", flüsterte dieser heiser. Tavington nickte erneut, dann legte er seinen Zauberstab an die Stirn, während der Hausherr ein kleines Denkarium herbei schweben ließ. Nur wenige Augenblicke später verschwanden beide Männer in der abgelegten Erinnerung…

.

_Denkariumsszeneanfang, ein paar Stunden zuvor_

Lucius sah zwei Männer, die mit einigen Kerzen einen langen Gang entlang eilten. Sein Freund trug die Uniform der Muggel und dessen Vater konnte man für einen hohen Beamten halten. Er nickte, scheinbar waren beide rein optisch sehr überzeugend. Ein Blick zur Seite zeigte ihm, dass William ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick ansah. Malfoy nickte erneut, dann folgte er den beiden Männern in der Erinnerung. William, der als Erinnerungsgeber genauestens _im Bild_ war, schloss vollkommen entspannt auf.

Tavington öffnete die Tür und ließ seinem Vater den Vortritt. „Stopp", sagte Lucius leise und die Szene gefror. Er nutzte zusammen mit William den Augenblick, um den dunklen Kerkerraum zu betreten, bevor die Tür zuschlug. Er liebte es, in Gedanken anderer herumzuspazieren. Starr sah er Ginny in einer Ecke hocken, die Beine angezogen und offensichtlich vollkommen verängstigt. Ein leiser Stich der Wehmut pochte in seinem Herz. Für einen Moment tat es ihm leid, Ginny so zu sehen. Doch im nächsten Augenblick gewann wieder sein praktisches Denken überhand: Die junge Frau musste dringend lernen, wo ihr Platz war.

Er trat noch ein Stück näher und fasste die Gefangene genauer ins Auge. Schmutz steckte überall, auf ihrer Kleidung, auf ihrer Haut, in ihren Haaren. Leicht angewidert verzog Lucius das Gesicht, er hasste Dreck. „Pass auf deinen Umhang auf", hörte er William halblaut hinter sich spotten. „Oder hast du schon eine neue Hauselfe? Nicht, dass du nachher deine Finger selbst in Seifenlauge tauchen musst." Malfoy knurrte. „Weiter", befahl er der Erinnerung.

Die beiden Männer leuchteten den Raum aus und der Lichtschein fiel auf Ginny, die verdreckte Muggelkleidung trug, die die Verachtung des blonden Zauberers hervorrief. Ängstlich sah sie die beiden Männer an und schien unbewusst ein Stück weiter nach hinten zu rutschen. „Miss Weasley?", fragte Tavington und Lucius lachte spöttisch auf. „Dein Südstaatenakzent war auch schon einmal überzeugender, mein Freund." Diesmal war es William, der fauchte. „Irgendwie muss ich doch verbergen, dass ich Engländer bin, wenn ich glaubhaft dein kleines Spielzeug zähmen soll."

„Dies ist der für Sie zuständige Richter", erklärte Tavington gerade. „Er wird über Ihr Strafmaß entscheiden und wann das Urteil vollstreckt wird." Lucius' Aufmerksamkeit war voll und ganz auf die junge Frau gerichtet. Er sah, dass sie etwas sagen wollte, wurde aber von Tavington senior unterbrochen. „Esta es la chica?" Natürlich beherrschte Lucius spanisch. Seine Eltern hatten darauf Wert gelegt, ihn möglichst vielsprachig zu erziehen, um ihm später einen reibungslosen Übergang in die Chefetage des internationalen Malfoyimperiums zu ermöglichen. „Si, es Ginevra Weasley." Lucius drehte sich zu William um. „Respekt, mein Freund. Ihr seid äußerst glaubwürdig." William lächelte und beobachtete sich selber, wie er Ginny seine angebliche Funktion als Dolmetscher erklärte. „Man tut was man kann", antwortete er lapidar.

Lucius beobachtete, wie Williams Vater sich vor seiner jungen Gespielin aufbaute und registrierte befriedigt das leichte Flackern der Angst in ihren Augen. „Me la imaginé diferente... mayor", sagte der Senior. Der Blonde zog belustigt eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was soll das heißen, er habe sie sich älter vorgestellt?" William lachte leise und steckte die Zeigefinger in die Schlaufen seines Hosenbundes. Einen derart entspannten Colonel Tavington bekamen nur sehr wenige zu Gesicht. Es war offensichtlich, dass er seinen Spaß hatte.

Lucius lauschte fasziniert dem Gespräch. „Ich habe keine Drogen geschmuggelt", ereiferte sich Ginny gerade. Er grinste. „Natürlich nicht. Ich hab dir Puderzucker in die Tüten gesteckt, Baby." Als er Tavingtons Übersetzung hörte, lachte er belustigt auf. „Ja, sie ist wirklich eine Wildkatze. Und das nicht nur im Bett." William hustete gespielt schamhaft, wobei ihm deutlich anzusehen war, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte, seinen Freund dermaßen freizügig über dessen horizontalen Spielereien reden zu hören.

Malfoy sah Tavington senior, den angeblichen Richter, die Schultern zucken und auf Spanisch „Ein wirklich recht ansehnliches Kätzchen" sagen. Wieder zog er überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch und schmunzelte amüsiert. „Ich wusste nicht, dass sich dein Vater wieder für Frauen interessiert." Diesmal zuckte William die Schultern. „Nur weil er seine Vorlieben gewechselt hat, heißt das nicht, dass er Frauen nicht mehr zu schätzen weiß." Lucius nickte wissend.

„Pero hasta ahora pensé, que preferiría mujeras con tetas más grandes?" Perlendes Gelächter erschallte. "Stopp", keuchte Lucius und die Szene gefror. „Woher kennt dein Vater meinen Frauengeschmack?" Er war wirklich aufs Höchste belustigt. „Und was meint er mit wohlproportioniert? Ich mag zwar Frauen, bei denen man nicht gleich Angst haben muss, sie könnten zusammenklappen. Er übertreibt aber schamlos." William grinste ihn an. „Muss ich dich an die Witwe Hallybear erinnern? Sie war so breit, dass der Stuhl fast zusammengebrochen war." Ein böser Blick traf ihn. „Entgegen der allgemeinen Auffassung habe ich zu keinem Zeitpunkt dieses alte Klatschweib gevögelt." – „Natürlich nicht", entgegnete William verräterisch sanft. Lucius knurrte. „Ich bin keine Hilfsorganisation für frustrierte alte Frauen." Sein Freund nickte wieder, wobei seine Mundwinkel wortbrüchig zuckten. „Weiter!"

Ginny beteuerte ihre Unschuld und Lucius musste insgeheim anerkennend nicken. Scheinbar hatte die kleine Miss Weasley ungeahnte schauspielerische Fähigkeiten. Als sie den unschuldigen Blick aufsetzte, den Frauen normalerweise benutzten, um ihm eine Lüge aufzutischen, schmunzelte er wieder. „Parece que su gusto se cambió", übersetzte Tavington angeblich das, was Ginny zuvor gesagt hatte. „In der Tat, mein Geschmack hat sich gewandelt", betonte der blonde Mann erneut.

Den folgenden Dialog zwischen Vater und Sohn verfolgte er wieder lebhaft amüsiert. „Ihr seid wirklich gut", lobte er und William grinste, wobei das Lächeln nicht seine eisgrauen Augen erreichte. „Es hat uns auch beiden Spaß gemacht. Ich muss allerdings gestehen, dass ich Vater unterschätzt habe. Er war wirklich überzeugend… Falls du noch mehr solcher Aufträge hast, denk an uns. Deine Bezahlung kann sich sehen lassen." Malfoy zwinkerte und sah dann wieder zu Ginny herüber, die mittlerweile mit ihrer Contenance zu kämpfen hatte. Fast weckte sie so etwas wie Mitleid in Lucius, doch er hatte sich schnell wieder zusammengerissen.

„El color de su pelo es un poco raro", meinte der Richter gerade unbeteiligt und Malfoy nickte. „Natürlich ist ihre Haarfarbe gewöhnungsbedürftig. Aber das macht sie auch interessant. Vielleicht solltest du ihm die Theorie über rothaarige Frauen näher bringen, Will." William sparte sich einen Kommentar und sah fasziniert zu, wie der Augenausdruck seines Ichs der Erinnerung stahlhart wurde. Er hatte gewusst, dass er furchteinflößend wirken konnte, doch diesen Eindruck selbst zu erleben, war etwas völlig anderes. „… könnte sich das mildern auf Ihre Todesart auswirken", schloss der Erinnerungstavington und Lucius hielt die Szene wieder an. „Wie kamst du auf diese hanebüchene Übersetzung?" Er konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Ich meine, von der Haarfarbe zur Todesart… Das hat schon fast etwas von einem expressionistisch-anarchistischem Drama an sich."

Wieder wandten sich die beiden Männer der sich ihnen bietenden Szene zu. Ginny stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und ihr war ihre Angst deutlich anzusehen. An einer ganz bestimmten Stelle hielt Lucius die Erinnerung an und näherte sich seiner Geliebten. Als er vor ihr stand, hockte er sich hin und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Ginny konnte ihn nicht sehen, aber dafür sah er genau das, was er wollte. Er stellte befriedigt fest, dass seine kleine Lektion Erfolg zeigte: Ginnys Widerstand war gebrochen. Von nun an würde sie ihm folgen und seinen Wünschen entsprechen, ganz so, wie er es wollte. Er wusste, sie würde sich zu einer wertvollen Dienerin ausbilden lassen, die nicht nur geschäftliche Besorgungen für ihn erledigen, sondern sich ihm auch im sexuellen Sinne vollständig ausliefern würde. Er freute sich wirklich auf ihre Rückkehr nach Malfoy Manor.

Schließlich stand er auf und kehrte zu William zurück. Er ließ die Szene weiterlaufen und erfreute sich am Flehen der Gefangenen. Sie bettelte geradezu danach, jemanden benachrichtigen zu dürfen. Zweifelsohne ihn, jemand anderen hatte die junge Hexe nicht mehr. Innere Zufriedenheit machte sich in Malfoy breit. Er liebte das Wissen, jemand anderen erfolgreich in psychische Abhängigkeit getrieben zu haben. Diese Erkenntnis war geradezu süchtigmachend. Er war süchtig nach Macht und er liebte sie, die Macht.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wanderte wieder zurück zu der Erinnerung und er sah Tavington, wie er einen Moment über Ginnys Flehen nachdachte. Dann drehte sich dieser zu dessen Vater um. „Puedes parecer un poco más mal y gritar un poco más?", schien er die Worte der Gefangenen zu dolmetschen und Lucius hob amüsiert die Mundwinkel. „Könntest du bitte böse drein blicken und ein wenig mehr schreien?", übersetzte er für sich und lachte heiser erregt. „Großartig", lobte er, „einfach großartig." Umgehend kam Tavington senior der Aufforderung seines Sohnes nach. „Tú eres al juego actual del Diablo!", schrie er und Malfoy sah überrascht zu William. „Er hält mich für den Teufel und Ginny für mein Spielzeug?" Dann sah er wieder gebannt der sich ihm bietenden Szene zu. „Creías que puedes ganar, no?" - „Wahrscheinlich hat sie wirklich geglaubt, die Oberhand behalten zu können", beantwortete Lucius die rhetorische Frage des angeblichen Richters. „De verdad creas que pudes jugar con él? Un tiempo muy serio te espera." Wieder zog Lucius eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ich wusste nicht, dass dein Vater ein so guter Menschenkenner ist. Respekt. Natürlich hat sie angenommen, mit mir spielen zu können. Wohin dieser Irrglaube führte, weiß sie jetzt."

Der Richter wollte zur Tür gehen und wurde durch ein „Bleib noch" zurückgehalten. Malfoy beobachtete, wie Tavington Ginny über die frei erfundene Tochter des frei erfundenen Richters aufklärte und sah, wie sie erneut darum bettelte, jemanden, ihn, benachrichtigen zu dürfen. „Genau so", lobte Tavington seinen Vater auf Spanisch und schien Ginny offensichtlich nicht wahrzunehmen. Natürlich war von Anfang an einkalkuliert worden, dass die junge Frau darum bitten würde, Lucius Malfoy benachrichtigen zu dürfen. Ihr tatsächliches Flehen war ungleich berauschender als die vorherig ausgeheckte Theorie.

Überrascht sah der Blonde, wie der Richter sich von der Wand löste und erneut auf Ginny zutrat. „Piensas que la deja para nosotros? Quizá para uno o dos días? Nos lo pasaríamos bien?", hörte er den Senior fragen und Malfoy hielt die Szene ein weiteres Mal an, diesmal empört. „Was glaubt der geile, alte Bock eigentlich wer er ist? Natürlich würde ich ihm Ginny nicht überlassen. Nicht für einen und schon gar nicht für zwei Tage. Sie gehört mir. Ich verleihe doch mein Spielzeug nicht." William kniff die Augen zusammen. „Johanna hast du ihm damals ausgeliehen." Der Blonde machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Das war eine Hure." Die Angelegenheit war für ihn erledigt.

„… sich verabschieden. Danach wird Ihr Urteil vollstreckt werden", sagte Tavington gerade und die steife Maske, die die junge Hexe angesichts ihres drohenden Todes aufgesetzt hatte, drohte zu zerbrechen. Überrascht hielt Malfoy inne. Dieser Anblick berührte ihn mehr, als er angenommen hatte. Sollte er letzten Endes doch mehr für die junge Miss Weasley empfinden, als er geplant hatte? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Eine ernsthafte Liaison passte zurzeit nicht in seine Pläne und er würde diese für keine Frau ändern. Trotzdem, die Verzweiflung und besonders die aufkeimende Panik der kleinen Lady, wie er sie manchmal nannte, erschütterten ihn und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben dachte er darüber nach, ob er mit dieser kleinen Racheaktion nicht doch zu weit gegangen war.

Aber es war zu spät. Er würde morgen als ihr strahlender Held auftauchen und sie retten. Dann würde er sich darüber Gedanken machen, ob eine klitzekleine Planänderung nicht doch machbar sein würde. Keine große, aber soviel, dass er zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder das Gefühl haben könnte, nach Hause zu kommen. Morgen um Punkt zehn Uhr würde er William mit der zweiten Rate des vereinbarten Geldes davon überzeugen, dass Miss Weasley eine zweite Chance verdient hätte und dann, eine Viertelstunde später, würde er sie zu ihrem neuen Zimmer auf Malfoy Manor bringen. Morgen.

Er lächelte.

_Denkariumsszeneende_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Anmerkung:**

Ich hoffe, ihr habt genauso viel „Spaß" gehabt, wie ich. Ich habe mich beim Schreiben des letzten und diesen Kapitels gekugelt. Achtet mal auf die Übersetzung lach

Vielen Dank auch an Watchers Godess, deren wunderbare Bedienungsanleitung des Denkariums ichbenutzen durfte

hier die Übersetzung :) plus dem, was Tavington eventuell daraus gemacht hat:

.

.

"Esta es la chica?" - „Das ist sie also?"

"Si, es Ginevra Weasley." - „Ja, das ist Ginevra Weasley."

"Me la imaginé diferente... mayor." - „Ich habe sie mir anders vorgestellt… Älter."  
„Er hat Sie sich anders vorgestellt. Normalerweise kommen Drogenschmuggler aus anderen Kreisen als Sie."

"Es una pequeña gata montés." - „Sie ist eine kleine Wildkatze."

"Es muy vistosa." – „Ein wirklich recht ansehnliches (Kätzchen)" „Das sagt jeder"

„Pero hasta ahora pensé, que preferiría mujeras con tetas más grandes." - „Eine wirklich recht ansehnliche. Ich dachte allerdings bislang immer, er zöge wohlproportionierte Frauen vor."  
„Warum haben Sie die Drogen geschmuggelt? Haben Sie einen Auftraggeber? Wenn ja, nennen Sie ihn."

"Parece que su gusto se cambió." - „Scheinbar hat sich sein Geschmack gewandelt."

"Es serio?" - „Meint er es ernst?"  
„Er fragt, ob Sie das ernst meinen."

"Parece que sí." - „Ich habe den Eindruck."

"Pobre chica." - „Armes Mädchen."  
„Dummes Mädchen."

"El color de su pelo es un poco raro." - „Ihre Haarfarbe ist gewöhnungsbedürftig."  
„Wenn Sie ein Geständnis ablegen, könnte sich das mildernd auf Ihre Todesart auswirken"

"Pienso que la hace especial." - „Ich denke, es macht sie besonders."  
„Ihr Fall ist speziell. Wir haben noch nie eine so junge Frau erwischt."

"Puedes parecer un poco más mal y gritar un poco más?" „Könntest du bitte böse drein blicken und ein wenig mehr… schreien?"

"Pues, chica, tú eres al juego actual del diablo. Creías que puedes ganar, no? De verdad creas que pudes jugar con él? Un tiempo muy serio te espera." - „So, so Mädchen, du bist also das derzeitige Spielzeug des Teufels. Hast wohl geglaubt, du könntest die Oberhand behalten, nicht wahr? Aber glaubst du wirklich, er würde mit sich spielen lassen? Dir stehen noch schwere Zeiten bevor."  
„Er fragt, ob Sie den Teufel schützen würden, oder warum Sie so einfältig wären, nicht alles sofort zu gestehen. Er sei gekommen, um Ihnen zu helfen, aber Ihre aufsässige Arroganz mache ihn wütend. Sie werden sterben und das schmerzhaft. Daran sind Sie selbst schuld. Er habe eine Tochter in Ihrem Alter gehabt, die genauso halsstarrig gewesen sei…"

„no te vayas todavia" – „Bleib noch"

"Tal como." - „Genau so."

"Piensas que la deja para nosotros? Quizá para uno o dos días? Nos lo pasaríamos bien. Creo que no." - „Meinst du, er würde sie uns mal überlassen? So für ein, zwei Tage? Hätten mit Sicherheit Spaß an ihr. Vermutlich nicht."  
„Er fragt, ob Sie sicher seien, das verdient zu haben. Aber er sei kein Unmensch und Sie erinnerten ihn an seine Tochter. Sie dürfen einen Ihnen nahe stehenden Menschen benachrichtigen und sich verabschieden. Danach wird Ihr Urteil vollstreckt werden."

"Te llamaré, progenitor." - „Ich meld mich bei dir, Vater."


	10. Zehn Uhr

**10. Kapitel – Zehn Uhr**

**Nicht nur ein Wort erhellt die Nacht.  
Unsere Herzen strahlen in tiefster Sehnsucht und unsere Seelen fallen diesem Glanz.  
Abgeschieden blende mich. Verführe mich - durchflute mich  
Du strömend Licht, erhellst Du mich?  
Eine Nacht in Ewigkeit, von Lacrimosa**

Acht Uhr und zwei Minuten. Die Sonne strahlte vom Himmel herab und vertrieb den Nebel am Morgen, der so typisch für die englischen Klimaverhältnisse war. Langsam erwachte das Land zum Leben und auch der Hausherr streckte sich wohlig in seinem großen Bett. Heute war ein entscheidender Tag. Heute würde er seine junge Geliebte auf seinen Landsitz holen und mit ihrer vollständigen Ausbildung beginnen. Der gestrige Tag, oder vielmehr die Erinnerung seines Freundes William Tavington, hatte ihm gezeigt, dass Ginevra Weasley nun so weit war, vollkommen offen und endgültig in seine Dienste zu treten. Sein Blick fiel auf die große Uhr, die an der Wand links von ihm hing. Acht Uhr. Noch zwei Stunden.

Langsam stand er auf und schlurfte in Richtung Bad. Seine Kleidung würde er heute mit besonderem Bedacht auswählen, schließlich galt es nicht nur in einer fingierten Befreiungsaktion eine gute Figur zu machen, sondern auch eine gewisse Hexe zu beeindrucken. Um das erfolgreich bewerkstelligen zu können, bedurfte es zudem noch eines ordentlichen Frühstücks. Der Tag begann auf jeden Fall erfolgreich.

ooOoo

Acht Uhr und dreizehn Minuten. Ginevra Weasley hingegen erwachte in vollkommener Dunkelheit. Ihre Glieder waren steif und sie hustete. Scheinbar hatten die Kälte und die Feuchtigkeit ihren Tribut gefordert. Ihr Hals brannte und ihre Stirn glühte. ‚Hervorragende Voraussetzungen, um zu Sterben', dachte sie zynisch und rappelte sich auf. Ihre Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Gestern Abend noch war der schwarzhaarige Beamte zu ihr gekommen und hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass der Richter zwar zugestimmt habe, Lucius Malfoy benachrichtigen zu dürfen, ihre Hinrichtung dennoch auf zehn Uhr angesetzt sei. Sollte der Engländer bis dahin die Nachricht erhalten haben und nach Mexiko appariert sein, würde sie ihn ein letztes Mal sehen können. Falls nicht…

Ginny wusste, dass der blonde Zauberer ein sehr mächtiger Mann war und eine leise Hoffnung keimte trotz der ungünstigen Umstände in ihr. Lucius würde sie retten, das wusste sie. Sie klammerte sich an den Gedanken, bereits am Abend wieder in England zu sein. Dieser Gedanke war das Einzige, was sie dazu bewegen konnte, aufzustehen und ein paar Dehnübungen zu machen. Sie brauchte diese körperliche Bewegung, um nicht vollkommen wahnsinnig zu werden. Sie schwor sich, sobald Lucius sie rettete, würde sie alles tun, um es ihm zu danken. Sie dachte immer nur ‚sobald', nicht ‚falls'.

ooOoo

Acht Uhr und dreißig Minuten. Tavington nutzte seine Kennkarte, um das Muggelgefängnis zu betreten. Er war Amerikaner und nie mit irgendwelchen standesunterschiedlichem Gedankengut konfrontiert worden. Er verkehrte mit den nichtmagischen Menschen und lebte mitten unter ihnen. Trotzdem merkten diese, dass er anders war. Sie nannten ihn exzentrisch, stellenweise sogar skurril, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Schon früh hatte er gelernt, dass Menschen, die einen fürchteten, wesentlich, er nannte es hilfsbereiter, waren als die, die sich als ebenbürtig betrachteten.

Sein Weg führte direkt hinab in die Kerker. Sie wurden schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr genutzt und stammten noch aus dem vergangenen Jahrhundert. Die Gefangenen wurden mittlerweile in hochmodernen Zellen eingesperrt. Eine perfekte Basis, um so manchen Verbrecher zu verstecken und selbst Profit zu schlagen. Sein Chef interessierte sich nicht für die Arbeit seiner Angestellten, solange es keine Beschwerden gab. Und Gefangene, die eigentlich keine sein konnten, beschwerten sich nicht. Wirklich prächtige Voraussetzungen, um sich hier und da den einen oder anderen Peso zusätzlich zu verdienen.

ooOoo

Acht Uhr und fünfzig Minuten. Der neue Hauself, der gestern Abend in Malfoy Manor angekommen war, so dass Lucius seine Finger nicht selbst in Seifenlauge tauchen musste, servierte mit hängenden Ohren den Tee. Seine erste Erfahrung mit seinem neuen Herrn war prägend gewesen und der kleine Elf hegte die dumpfe Vorahnung, nicht sonderlich viel Glück mit seinem Arbeitgeber gehabt zu haben. Aus diesem Grund bemühte er sich besonders, weder den Tee zu verschütten, noch den Unwillen seines Herrn auf sich zu ziehen. Es klappte.

Malfoy tunkte seinen Toast in den Tee, eine furchtbare Angewohnheit, die schon die verschiedenen Hausherrinnen zur Weißglut gebracht hatte, und schlug gut gelaunt die Zeitung auf, als es am Fenster klopfte. Er unterbrach sein morgendliches Ritual und nahm den Brief in Empfang, den eine große, graue Eule überbrachte. Umgehend versank er in den wenigen Zeilen und runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Die Ladung, die der mittlerweile ebenfalls verschiedene Anthony Doherty verschludert hatte, war in einem abgelegenen Waldgebiet aufgetaucht. Da diese Ladung äußerst brisant war, duldete die Angelegenheit keinen Aufschub.

Wieder fiel sein Blick auf eine Uhr. Es war bezeichnend für Malfoy Manor, dass in jedem Zimmer eine große Wanduhr hing, schließlich legte ein Malfoy unermesslichen Wert auf Pünktlichkeit. Diese Uhr zeigte ihm an, dass er noch eine Stunde bis zu seiner kleinen Rettungsaktion hatte. Er wusste, Tavington war fähig genug, im Falle einer Verspätung die fingierte Hinrichtung hinzuziehen. Er schmiss seine Serviette auf den Tisch und verließ überhastet den Morgensalon. Seine Laune war auf dem Tiefpunkt. Er hasste es, sein Frühstück abbrechen zu müssen.

ooOoo

Neun Uhr und dreißig Minuten. Ginny wartete. Und wartete. Und wartete. Bislang hatte sich niemand um sie gekümmert und ihr auch kein Frühstück gebracht. Scheinbar war der schwarzhaarige Beamte der Meinung, eine zum Tode verurteilte Schmugglerin verdiene keine Henkersmalzeit. Sie suchte in der Dunkelheit die Matratze, die ihr in den letzten Tagen regelrecht vertraut geworden war und setzte sich hin. Sie wartete.

Jetzt, im Angesicht ihrer herannahenden letzten Stunde, wurde sie ruhiger und die Nervosität verschwand völlig. Fragen wie „Ist der Tod wirklich das Ende?" oder „Wird der Weg schmerzhaft sein?" begannen sie zu beschäftigen. Doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie fand keine Antwort. Also wanderten ihre Gedanken zu etwas, was bislang immer mit Schmerz und Verlust verbunden war: Ihrer Vergangenheit. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie den Hogwartsbrief bekommen hatte und natürlich an ihre erste Begegnung mit Harry. Schon damals war sie hin und weg gewesen. Auch ein ominöses Tagebuch und die Bekanntschaft mit dem Horkrux Tom Riddles zogen sich wie ein roter Faden durch ihre Vorstellung. Das Trimagische Turnier und letztendlich auch der Endkampf nahmen einen Platz in ihren Gedanken ein. Der Tod ihrer Familie. Harry. Hermines Verschwinden. All das ging ihr ein letztes Mal durch den Kopf.

ooOoo

Neun Uhr und dreiundvierzig Minuten. Colonel Tavington stand von seinem Sessel auf und griff in seine Schublade. Er holte ein kleines Fläschchen hervor und steckte es in seine Uniformtasche. Der fingierte Todestrank. Er lächelte. Mit einem sehr geringen Anteil des Geldes, das er von Malfoy erhalten hatte, war es ein ´Leichtes gewesen, einen Trank zu kaufen, der farblos war und leicht würzig nach Tollkirsche roch. Natürlich war der Trank weder giftig noch gefährlich.

Er sah durchs Fenster und direkt auf einen kleinen Garten. Blumen verschiedenster Farben blühten um die Wette und erfreuten selbst die Besucher, die normalerweise eine eher gleichgültige Einstellung zu Flora und Fauna hatten. Tavington verzog spöttisch den Mund. Die Blumenleidenschaft seines Vorgesetzten war legendär. Er hatte eine unglaubliche umfangreiche Pflanzenanzahl in seinem Büro, so dass die Vorzimmerdame mittlerweile jeden Besucher fragte, ob dieser allergisch auf Blumen reagiere.

ooOoo

Neun Uhr und fünfundvierzig Minuten. Malfoy ließ den Deckel seiner edlen, goldenen Taschenuhr aufspringen und sah zufrieden, dass er noch Zeit hatte. Das Apparieren nach Mexiko war eine Sache von Sekunden, wenn man die richtigen Wege kannte und die Offiziellen meiden konnte. Er klappte die Uhr zu und verstaute sie in der Tasche seines Muggelanzugs. Natürlich nannte er auch nichtmagische Kleidung sein eigen, da seine Geschäfte ihn oft in Gegenden führten, wo er als Zauberer fehl am Platze war. Der Dunkle Lord war tot und Malfoy sah daher keinerlei Veranlassung, noch weiter den muggelhassenden Todesser zu mimen.

Gerade als er sich abwenden wollte, rief ihn einer seiner Angestellten zurück. „Mr. Malfoy, kommen Sie, ich habe noch etwas gefunden." Er verdrehte die Augen, setzte dann wieder die Miene des arroganten Geschäftsmannes auf und ging die paar Schritte zu der Fundstelle. Sein Angestellter hockte sich hin und rieb ein wenig in der aufgelockerten Erde. Schließlich konnte auch Lucius erkennen, was die Aufmerksamkeit seines Untergebenen erregt hatte. Etwas großes Glitzerndes kam zum Vorschein.

ooOoo

Neun Uhr und fünfzig Minuten. Die Tür zum Kerker öffnete sich und herein trat die Frau, die Ginny bislang immer das Essen hereingebracht hatte. „Sie werden in fünf Minuten abgeholt." Ginny stand auf und kam schnellen Schrittes zum Eingang. Zum ersten Mal sah sie die Frau aus direkter Nähe, hatte sie doch vorher immer auf ihrer Matratze gesessen. Sie musterte die Frau und bemerkte den starren Blick. Ginny war nie so eine eifrige Schülerin wie Hermine gewesen, aber auch sie erkannte die Anzeichen eines Imperiusfluchs. Zum ersten Mal begann sie zu zweifeln. Warum sollte eine Wärterin in einem Muggelgefängnis unter einem Imperius stehen? Das bedeutete…

ooOoo

Neun Uhr und einundfünfzig Minuten. Tavington ging schnellen Schrittes einen der Korridore entlang, der ihn zu einer der Treppen führen würde, über die er in die Kerker gelangen konnte. Gerade sah er Mrs. Meluza, Ginnys Wärterin, die letzte Stufe erklimmen, als ein paar Räume weiter eine Tür geöffnet wurde und eine befehlsgewohnte Stimme Tavingtons Namen rief. Der Magier stöhnte. Sein Chef hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Dennoch ging er weiter und traf zusammen mit seinem Chef bei der Wärterin ein.

„Warum kommen Sie aus den Kerkern?", fragte Mr. Gonzales. „Ich habe Nummer 49081 gesagt, sie werde in fünf Minuten abgeholt." Mr. Gonzales drehte sich zu Tavington um. „In mein Büro." Tavington wusste, er musste dem Befehl folge leisten. Die mexikanischen Beamten fackelten nicht lange, sie würden auch einen Gefängniswärter in die Zellen stecken.

ooOoo

Neun Uhr und dreiundfünfzig Minuten. Der Fund erwies sich sowohl als wertvoll, als auch als äußerst brisant. Malfoy wusste, er musste diesen Schatz umgehend nach Malfoy Manor bringen lassen, wollte er sich ein äußerst lukratives Geschäft nicht entgehen lassen. Er befahl seinem Angestellten, den Schatz zu verwaren und apparierte nach Malfoy Manor

ooOoo

Neun Uhr und fünfundfünfzig Minuten. Die Tür öffnete sich wieder und ein Mann trat in den Kerker. Ginny stutzte. Es war weder der schwarzhaarige Beamte, noch der ältere Richter. Scheinbar sollte es nun wirklich losgehen. Sie seufzte und stand widerwillig und fast mechanisch von ihrer Matratze auf. „Ich will-", begann sie, wurde aber von dem Aufseher rüde unterbrochen. „Was du hier willst, interessiert niemanden, Puppe. Entweder du hältst die Schnauze oder ich muss dem nachhelfen." Ginny zuckte ob dieser vulgären Rede zurück. „Ich will den zuständigen Zauberer-", versuchte sie erneut, wurde aber genau wie beim ersten Mal unterbrochen. „Kein Wunder, dass wir nix von dir wussten. Die Irren kommen eigentlich gleich nach Bedim." – „Bedim?", fragte Ginny verstört. „Die hiesige Irrenanstalt für gestörte Straftäter", lautete die Antwort.

Es reichte Ginny. Wahrscheinlich waren die Nerven schuld, die sie in diesem Augenblick verlor, was in Anbetracht ihres nahen Todes nicht verwunderlich war. Sie fing an zu schreien und um sich zu treten, doch der Wärter war darauf vorbereitet gewesen. Er hatte keinerlei Mühen, die junge Gefangene zu packen, zu fesseln und zu knebeln. „Welch wunderbare Ruhe", antwortete er genüsslich, bevor er sie sich wie einen Sack über die Schultern warf.

ooOoo

Neun Uhr und siebenundfünfzig Minuten. „Kaffee?" Mr. Gonzales sah Tavington fragend an. Der Colonel schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein danke." Sein Chef nickte, dann setzte er sich hinter den Schreibtisch und zog eine Akte aus einem großen Stapel voller Papiere. „Colonel Tavington", begann er, „William. Eine unschöne Angelegenheit." Der Blick des Schwarzhaarigen erstarrte scheinbar und seine Augen wirkten plötzlich noch eisiger, als von Natur aus. „Was für eine Angelegenheit?", fragte er vorsichtig. Sein Chef stützte das Kinn auf eine geballte Hand und seufzte theatralisch. „Ich habe hier den Vorwurf der Bestechlichkeit, Geiselnahme und Fälschung wichtiger Beweismittel." Er sah seinen Angestellten an. „Bis auf weiteres sind Sie vom Dienst suspendiert."

„Sir!" Tavington sprang auf. Er wusste, jedes weitere Wort konnte jetzt Ginnys Schicksal besiegeln, hatte er doch Ferally dreckig grinsen und in Richtung Kerker eilen sehen. „Ich muss-" Mr. Gonzales schätzte es nicht, wenn ein Untergebener dermaßen respektlos mit ihm umging. „Sie müssen gar nichts, Tavington. Diese äußerst schwerwiegenden Vorwürfe kann ich nicht vergessen. Sie sind bis auf weiteres freigestellt. Aber vorher erklären Sie mir bitte, was es mit der Gefangenen im Kerker auf sich hat. Von ihr weiß ich nichts. Mrs. Meluza hat lediglich ein paar Andeutungen gemacht." Tavington fluchte. Ein unverzeihlicher Fehler. Er hätte der Wärterin jeden Abend umgehend ihr Gedächtnis nehmen sollen. Jetzt war es zu spät. Normalerweise hätte er jetzt einen Fluch auf seinen Chef abgelassen und ihm dann das Gedächtnis genommen, nur leider war dieser ebenfalls ein Zauberer, wenn auch der einzige neben ihm, und ihm noch dazu ebenbürtig. Er wäre nicht schnell genug…

ooOoo

Neun Uhr und neunundfünfzig Minuten. Lucius Malfoy manifestierte sich in einem kleinen Waldgebiet neben dem mexikanischen Gefängnis. Er nahm sich die Zeit, den nicht vorhandenen Schmutz von der Kleidung zu klopfen, schließlich wollte er einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen. Er vertraute auf Tavingtons Geldgier. Dieser würde warten und notfalls improvisieren.

Strammen, aber nicht eiligen Schrittes ging er auf das große Eingangstor zu und fasste in seine Tasche, um die gefälschte Besuchererlaubnis hervorzuholen, als ein kleiner Hund in unmittelbarer Nähe zu kläffen anfing. Er sah auf und erkannte einen Chihuahua. Diese Rasse galt als über zweitausend Jahre alt und war nach einer mexikanischen Region benannt. Angeblich hatten schon Mayaprinzessinen einen solchen Hund als ‚Grabschützer' bekommen. Er warf dem Hund einen bitterbösen Blick zu und die Überraschung gelang, der Hund war ruhig.

Schnell, aber nicht weniger elegant, trat er auf das Pförtnerhaus zu und zeigte seine Besuchererlaubnis. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, dann waren die zwei Sicherheitsbeamte zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass Mr. Smith, wie sich Malfoy nannte, ein hoher und einflussreicher Besucher war, den es unbedingt einzulassen galt.

ooOoo

Zehn Uhr. Ginny saß gefesselt auf einem Stuhl und sah ihrem Henker mit vor Angst aufgerissenen Augen entgegen. ‚Lucius, Lucius, Lucius', schrie alles in ihr und sie wartete darauf, dass die Tür aufgerissen und ihr Retter erscheinen würde. ‚Lucius, hilf mir.' Doch Lucius kam nicht. Ginny hatte Angst.

Ferally ging zu einem Schränkchen und holte ein kleines Fläschchen hervor. „Ich habe gehört, wie Tavington der alten Meluza den Auftrag gegeben hat, dich in die Todeszelle zu bringen. Das kann nur eins bedeuten… Du hast Drogen geschmuggelt, Puppe. Darauf steht der Tod." Als nächstes suchte er nach einer Spritze. „Aber Tavington hat Stress mit dem Chef." Immer und immer wieder warf er der jungen Frau begehrliche Blicke zu. Sie war attraktiv und hätte er mehr Zeit gehabt, würde er sicher den einen oder anderen Spaß mit ihr haben. „Jetzt werde ich das erledigen. Eine saubere, ordentliche Hinrichtung." Er hielt die Nadel in das kleine Fläschchen und zog die Spritze auf. „Das wird mir Ansehen bringen. Der Chef wird mich endlich beachten und dann werde ich befördert." Dann wandte er sich der Todeskandidatin zu und lächelte. „Du wirst der Anfang einer steilen Karriere werden. Der Chef wird sehen, dass ich durchaus fähig bin, Menschen in den letzten Sekunden ihres Lebens zu begleiten." Er kam näher. „Drogen sind keine schöne Sache." Wieder warf er ihr einen Blick zu, selten waren die zum Tode Verurteilten so hübsch und interessant wie diese junge Frau. Er seufzte. Es war schade um sie.

ooOoo

Zehn Uhr und eine Minute. Malfoy rannte durch die Korridore und fegte die wenigen Angestellten zur Seite, die es wagten, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Er machte sich über die folgenden Konsequenzen keine Gedanken, darum würde er sich später kümmern. Er war am Eingang seinem Freund in Zivil begegnet, was nur heißen konnte, das etwas fürchterlich schief gelaufen war. Zum Glück kannte er sich in dem Gefängnis aus, immerhin war Ginny nicht das erste Opfer dieser drakonischen ‚Erziehungsmaßnahmen'.

Er riss die Tür zu der Todeszelle auf und sah seine rothaarige Hexe gefesselt auf dem Stuhl sitzen. Der Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, ging ihm durch Mark und Bein. Niemals zuvor hatte er so offensichtlich Liebe sehen können. Er wollte mehr davon. Dann erkannte er, dass der Mann, der auch „der Henker" genannt wurde, neben Ginny stand und eine Spritze in der Hand hielt. Lucius zückte seinen Zauberstab und fluchte den Henker von ihr fort, dann löste er Ginny mit einem Spruch von ihren Fesseln und fing sie mit seinen Armen auf, als sie kraftlos zusammensackte…

**Anmerkung:**  
Meinen Hund musste ich natürlich unterbringen. Ich habe ja gesagt, dass ich das in jeder Geschichte versuche (wenn ich es nicht gerade vergesse hust)

Und nun noch ein Epilog, dann ist die Geschichte vorbei ;-)

**Danke an:**

Kyra und Sepsis: danke für eure beiden Reviews. Ihr seid klasse. Lach.


	11. Epilog Ein Jahr später

**Epilog – Ein Jahr später**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Jede Erinnerung ist ein totes Glück**  
Daniel Le Sueur

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Sonne strahlte direkt durch die hohen Fenster des malfoy'schen Arbeitszimmer und verfehlten nur knapp den Schreibtisch des Hausherrn. Dieser hatte sich bequem zurückgelehnt und betrachtete die zwei Dinge, die auf der Fläche seines Schreibtisches lagen. Er beugte sich vor und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf der Platte ab, während er die Spitzen seiner Finger aneinander legte und sich ab und an mit den Zeigefingern die Stirn rieb.

Mit einem ungewohnt wehmütigen Lächeln erinnerte er sich. Vor fast genau einem Jahr hatte er sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, was er mit der kleinen Miss Weasley machen sollte, wie er sie nach seinen Vorstellungen formen konnte. Ginny! Ein seltsam melancholischer Ausdruck huschte für einen kleinen Moment über sein Gesicht und er gestattete sich, an die letzten Momente mit dieser außergewöhnlichen, hübschen und intelligenten jungen Hexe…

_Rückblickanfang, ein Jahr zuvor_

Farelly lag bewusstlos in einer Ecke, doch Lucius Malfoy hatte keinen Blick für ihn übrig. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf die junge Frau in seinen Armen gerichtet. Sein Blick fiel unruhig auf die Einstichstelle in ihrem Ellenbogen und Besorgnis durchfuhr ihn. Er fluchte ungehalten auf. Ihre Augenlider flatterten und sie hatte Mühe sich wach zu halten. „Komm schon, Ginny", bat er sie überraschend sanft. „Kämpf an, wir werden ein Gegenmittel finden." Malfoy log. Er wusste, dass er seine Worte nicht einhalten konnte, auch wenn er sich im Augenblick nichts anderes wünschte. Gegen das Gift, das die Muggel in den Gefängnissen verwendeten, gab es kein Gegenmittel, wenn man es nicht sofort zur Hand hatte. Es wirkte verzögert, aber selbst Lord Voldemort oder auch Albus Dumbledore hätten sie jetzt nicht mehr retten können.

Ginny schlug die Augen auf. „Du bist gekommen", flüsterte sie heiser. „Natürlich, Kleines. Ich hab dir doch versprochen-" Er brach ab. Er hatte ihr garantiert, sie zu schützen. Es war ein Teil ihres Handelns gewesen. Er hatte versagt. Er, der Stratege in optima forma, hatte sein Ziel nicht erreicht. Wut keimte tief in ihm auf, doch er stellte diesen Gedanken zurück. Die sterbende Hexe in seinen Armen war wichtiger.

Ein kleiner Stich in seinem Herzen schmerzte ihn. Er war keineswegs in Ginny verliebt, aber er mochte und schätzte sie, ihren Willen zu leben und ihren Mut, auch ungewöhnliche Wege zu gehen, um sich und ihren Vater zu schützen. „Mein Vater", keuchte sie. „Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern", versprach Lucius ohne nachzudenken und musste dann insgeheim schief grinsen. Ausgerechnet er versprach, sich um Arthur Weasley zu kümmern. Den Mann, mit dem er früher ständig aneinander geraten war und den er aufrichtig verachtete. Das Leben ging in der Tat äußerst ungewöhnliche Wege. Doch das war im Moment nicht relevant.

In diesem Augenblick erkannte Lucius, dass sie ihm diese kleine Wildkatze mehr bedeutete, als er ursprünglich geplant hatte. Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte sie an. „Ich werde mich um Arthur kümmern", versprach er erneut und spürte, wie sich Ginnys verkrampfte Muskeln langsam lockerten. Ein letztes Mal schlug sie die Augen auf und sah ihn an. Sie lächelte. „Ich liebe dich."

Es schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern, in denen er Ginny im Arm hielt und das Gefühl auskostete, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben um seiner selbst willen geliebt zu werden. Gern hätte er es genauer kennengelernt, aber dies war eben jene winzige Kleinigkeit, die er ursprünglich vermeiden wollte. Doch es nützte nichts, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Ginny war tot.

„Nun hast du es doch geschafft, Kleines", flüsterte er rau. „An diesen Ort werde ich dir nicht folgen können. Nicht jetzt…"

_Rückblickende_

Ein Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit, welches er nicht kannte und daher nicht analysieren konnte. Sofort war er gedanklich wieder in der Wirklichkeit. Er war nicht der Typ Zauberer, der sich mit Dingen beschäftigte, die unlösbar in der Vergangenheit lagen. Er hatte die kurze Zeit mit der jungen Hexe genossen. Er konnte ihren Tod nicht ungeschehen machen.

Wieder sah er auf die beiden Gegenstände vor ihm. In sich gekehrt nahm er den Rechten in die Hand und sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Die Papiere würde er selbst überbringen. Mary sollte sich an dem Kokain versuchen….

Ende

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Frage: **

Wollt ihr die Fortsetzung? Grins

**Danke an:**

Sepsis: Vielen Dank nicht nur fürs Review, sondern weil du mich schon seit fast der ersten Stunde hier begleitest. Vielen, vielen Dank

Vestia: Auch dir ein super dickes Danke fürs Lesen und kommentieren freu Reiß mir nicht den Kop ab, büdde, zwinker.

**Anmerkung:**  
Ich weiß, auf dem Kitsch im Epilog kann man ausrutschen, aber ich brauchte ihn schmacht Zumal Lucius in DFV eher den von JKR geformten Todesser (Hp I-V) mimt.

Mit der PDF fange ich heute an, natürlich ein wenig bebildert.

So. Das war es. Eine kleine Geschichte über Lucius und Ginny. Über ein Abschlussreview würde ich mich sehr freuen. Anonyme. Besonders von den Schwarzlesern zwinker

An dieser Stelle ein dickes Danke an Mara Abdonnen, die nicht nur das eine oder andere Kapitel betagelesen hat, sondern auch eine Engelsgeduld an den Tag gelegt hat, wenn ich sie nachts mit meinen Ideen konfrontierte. Ich erinnere mich besonders an ein Pizzaessen und gewisse Diskussionen.

Ich danke euch allen für euer Interesse und vielleicht sehe / lese ich euch in einer anderen Geschichte wieder, falls ihr nicht so wahnsinnig seid und mich bei QED (DSS) begleitet ;-)  
Es war mir eine Ehre, euch an meiner Phantasie teilhaben zu lassen.

Mein letzter Dank geht an Eve, ohne die diese Geschichte nicht entstanden wäre. Ich hoffe, es ist eine dir würdige FF gewesen lächel


End file.
